Odio Amarte
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: —¡Jamás me casaré contigo! ¡Te odio! – Gritó la chica con todas sus fuerzas. —¡Yo también te odio Hinata Hyûga, y por supuesto que no me pienso casar contigo nunca! – Respondió el rubio igual de alterado. ¡¿A quien demonios se le ocurrió comprometerlos! - ¡Cap 14 al fin!
1. ¿Comprometidos?

**¡Buenas!**

**Saludos a todos mis lindos y lindas lectoras y lectores, les traigo un nuevo fic ¿Qué? Se deben estar preguntando, es que no lo pude evitar, con tantas ideas que tengo, tengo que escribir o sino me odio a mí misma xDD**

**Tenía al NaruHina muy tirado, casi casi lo he cambiado por el GaaMatsu y los fics NaruHina los he actualizado muy poco, por eso es que hoy mientras veía mis fics se me ocurrió escribir este nuevo, lo que no quiere decir que vaya a abandonar ninguno de mis otros fics, que eso quede muy claro, todos se seguirán actualizando como siempre ^^**

**Ahora, sin más que aclarar que estos personajes no me pertenecen, les dejo el primer capítulo, espero que les guste. **

…

**Capitulo 1: ¿Comprometidos?**

¿Amor? Eso era una palabra muy grande y Naruto Namikaze lo sabía a la perfección. Desde que había comenzado a salir con Shion todo parecía perfecto, pero pronto, cuando la chica rubia le dijo esas palabras a las cuales tanto temía, todo acabó de la peor manera.

—_Naruto, es la decimoquinta vez que te llamo ¡Contéstame maldita sea! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¡Eres un maldito y donde te encuentre te juro que te asesinaré y te cortaré los hue…! _– El joven desconectó el cable del teléfono, pues no le interesaba seguir oyendo los mensajes amenazadores de Shion, su ex novia.

—Demonios ¿Cuándo se cansará? – Se preguntó con voz fastidiada, y es que verdaderamente no tenía ánimos de volver a saber nada de ella, pues esa insistente mujer le tenía hasta más arriba de la coronilla.

Alcanzó su teléfono celular de encima de su mesita de noche, estirando su mano para marcar. Lo acercó a su oreja, oyendo el tono de marcado mientras se pasaba una mano por su rubia cabellera, echándola hacia atrás. Sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo se abrieron, observando los rayos del sol que entraban por su ventana.

Se talló los ojos y en ese momento alguien habló del otro lado.

—_¡Naruto! ¡Por fin te dignas a llamarme mocoso malcriado! _– Le gritó un hombre algo alterado, pero Naruto sólo bufó ¿Tan temprano y ya le estaba gritando?

—No jodas papá ¿Quieres? Apenas son las siete de la mañana, al menos salúdame como se debe – Se quejó echándose de espaldas sobre su cama, pero un grito proveniente de su teléfono le hizo alejarlo de su oído.

—_¡Como puedes hablarme así Naruto! ¡Soy tu padre no un viejo cualquiera! _– Le gritaba su padre ahora aún más alterado, pero se calmó al cabo de unos segundos en los que Naruto oía desde lejos sus insultos, ya que había alejado lo suficiente el aparato como para que no se le reventaran los tímpanos -. _¿Y vendrás hoy a la agencia? Tenemos algo que conversar y es importante._

—Claro papá, iré apenas me levante ¿Pero de que quieres hablar? – Preguntó el rubio con curiosidad, recibiendo sólo un silencio de parte de su padre, cosa que lo extraño -. ¿Papá?

—_Será mejor que te lo diga cuando estés aquí, no demores ya que tenemos una junta con los nuevos socios – _Le recordó el hombre para luego colgar la llamada. Naruto sólo suspiró sintiéndose de pronto, algo abrumado ¿Qué cosa tan importante sería esa?

De verdad se comenzaba a sentir intrigado, pero fuese lo que fuese, esperaba que no fuera nada relacionado con _ese _tema.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

—No me puede estar pasando esto a mí – Se dijo una joven de larga cabellera negro azulada y que tenía unos hermosos ojos color perla, casi imitando a la luna llena. Se encontraba de pie junto a un auto, en medio de la calle mientras un montón de autos detrás de ella le tocaban la bocina.

—¡Muévete del camino preciosa! – Le gritó uno de los sujetos, por lo que ella rápidamente se sonrojó ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla así en medio de la calle?

Dando un taconazo al suelo, la joven se encaminó hacia el que le había lanzado tal comentario, estaba muerta de rabia, sobre todo porque se había quedado sin gasolina en mitad de la calle y no estaba de humor para que algún pervertido le dijera lo que debía o no hacer.

—Disculpe señor ¿No le parece de muy mala educación tratar así a una dama? – Preguntó de forma cortés, pero con el ceño fruncido, mientras pensaba en por que no le había hecho caso a su padre cuando le dijo que se fuera en la limusina junto con él. Ahora se sentía como una tonta, varada en la calle y habiendo causado un taco enorme, mientras le reclamaba a un hombre que le pareció fue muy grosero.

—Perdone señorita, pero sólo dije la verdad ¡Es usted preciosa! Pero debería moverse ¡Que no ve que está haciendo tremendo taco!

—¡No es mi culpa que ese maldito auto se quedara sin gasolina! – Gritó la chica alterada, porque sinceramente ya estaba harta de la situación ¿Es que le podían salir peores las cosas?

Además, dentro de media hora tenía una importante reunión y tantas bocinas juntas no la dejaban pensar en ninguna solución.

—¡Por favor cállense! – Gritó desesperada, pero justo en ese momento sintió un potente grito.

—¡Estoy en un taco! ¡¿De acuerdo? ¡No me grites maldita sea no es mi culpa, es por la culpa de una estúpida mujer que no sabe conducir! – Gritó de forma desaforada un tipo que se encontraba unos autos más atrás.

La joven abrió los ojos como platos ¿Acaso ese imbécil le acababa de llamar estúpida mujer? ¡Y además que no sabe conducir! ¡¿Pero quien demonios se había creído que era?

Nuevamente golpeó el suelo con el taco de su zapato y se encaminó a reclamarle a ese hombre, porque él no tenía el derecho de llamarla estúpida.

—Disculpa – Dijo en tono de mala gana, notando como ese sujeto estaba hablando por su celular. Lo miró fijamente, detallándolo por completo.

Su cabello era rubio y desordenado, era tan rubio como el sol. Su piel era tostada y bastante linda, ese color le combinaba perfecto con ese cabello. Vestía de traje, al parecer era un ejecutivo, pero ella no lograba divisar sus ojos pues llevaba puestos unos lentes negros.

Él se volteó a mirarla sin alejar el aparato telefónico de su oreja, arqueando una ceja al instante y mirándola como si no tuviera la mayor importancia, aunque no pudo evitar reparar en lo hermosa que era aquella joven enfundada en un sexy traje negro de ejecutiva, con una falda que dejaba ver bastante de sus piernas largas y contorneadas y por supuesto, aquellos enormes bustos que aunque estaban cubiertos por la blusa casi sin escote se notaba que eran grandes. Pero sin duda su mayor atractivo eran esos hermosos ojos perlados, grandes y que en ese momento sólo demostraban enojo, pero aún así eran preciosos.

—¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó el rubio en un tono bastante seductor, lo que sin duda cumplió su cometido ya que la joven se sonrojó levemente. Él sonrió y volvió a hablar -. Señorita ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Y-yo… - Ella se había quedado helada ¿Acaso ese era el mismo que había gritado tal insulto hacia su persona? Era tan guapo…

¡Pero en que estaba pensando! Tenía que gritarle unas cuantas cosas.

—Sí, se me ofrece algo – Dijo volviendo a fruncir el ceño y mirándole muy molesta -. Usted ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme que soy estúpida y que no sé conducir? ¡Para su información sólo me quedé sin gasolina!

—Así que es usted quien ha provocado semejante taco – Dijo el rubio en tono de molestia, pues al parecer todo el atractivo de la chica ya no le importaba al saber que era una _tonta_. Miró a la joven una vez más y sonrió con sarcasmo -. Bueno ¿Qué se puede esperar de una mujer? Si no recordó llenar el tanque es lo mismo que no saber conducir.

—¿Acaso usted tiene problemas con las mujeres? Es un machista de lo peor, hoy en día las mujeres pueden hacer lo mismo que los hombres – Aseguró ella enfadada, pero él sólo volvió su vista a su teléfono.

—Bueno, nos vemos en la agencia, que sí, ya llegaré sólo tengo que solucionar unos problemas y ya – Habló para luego colgar, volviendo a mirarla a ella -. Será mejor que usted se busque una solución, señorita poco lista.

—¡Es usted un idiota y no tiene nada de caballerosidad! – Le gritó la ojiperla. Se dio la vuelta y se fue indignada, mientras que Naruto sólo sonreía.

—Que mujer tan pesada – Se dijo soltando un suspiro. Miró hacia atrás por el vidrio retrovisor y volvió a suspirar -. A este paso llegaré mañana – Murmuró con fastidio.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

—¡Es increíble como está la gente hoy en día! ¡Son todos los hombres unos patanes, por eso jamás me casaré! – Gritó la chica bajando de su auto y dándole un portazo. Después de un rato de estar parada como una loca otra chica le había pasado un poco de combustible, claro, a ninguno de los hombres que estaban reclamando se les ocurrió ¡Eran hombres! ¿Qué iban a saber de ayudar al desvalido?

Se arregló un poco sus ropas y luego su cabello, alzando su vista para encontrarse con un imponente edificio. Junto a la entrada había un enorme cartel que decía "Agencia de publicidad Namikaze".

—Por fin llegas Hinata – Escuchó la voz masculina de alguien detrás de ella. La peli azul se dio la vuelta, encontrándose de frente con un joven de larga cabellera castaña y ojos perlados como los de ella, quien era nada más y nada menos que su primo.

—Neji nii-san – Dijo la chica soltando una sonrisa de alivio -. ¿No he llegado demasiado tarde verdad? Es que me pasó algo horrible en el camino – Trató de explicar, más su primo sólo suspiró.

—Es obvio, sea como sea siempre consigues llegar última a todas las reuniones que tío Hiashi organiza, pero alégrate, ésta vez alguien se ha atrasado más que tú – Le dijo Neji. Hinata arqueó una ceja sin comprender ¿Quién podía llegar más tarde que la reina de la impuntualidad? Porque sí, así había sido apodada.

—Bueno, será mejor que entremos, además que no conozco esta agencia y no me quiero perder – Dijo Hinata. Su primo sólo asintió con la cabeza y ambos entraron al edificio.

Justo en ese momento, cuando ellos ya habían entrado, en el estacionamiento se aparcó un auto color rojo, demás está decir que era último modelo y estaba reluciente y hermoso.

De él bajó Naruto, mirando el lugar con cierto fastidio, ya que por culpa de esa _tonta _mujer había llegado tarde y de seguro su padre le gritaría hasta de lo que se iba a morir, porque eso era lo que siempre hacía Minato, de hecho ya le estaba gritando por celular en el camino hacia allá.

—Demonios, papá debe estar furioso – Se dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia el interior de la agencia de su familia; hoy habría reunión con los nuevos socios, los Hyûga.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

—Oh, así que tú eres la linda Hinata – Le dijo un hombre rubio a la Hyûga apenas esta entró a la oficina de reuniones. Ella miró a toda la gente; su padre Hiashi Hyûga ya estaba ahí, además de una hermosa mujer de cabellera rojiza y muy larga, la cual sonreía con amabilidad.

—Hinata, él es Minato Namikaze – Le dijo su padre, un hombre de mirada seria y de ojos iguales a los de ella y su primo -. Desde ahora trabajarás con él y con su hijo.

—Mucho gusto Minato-san – Saludó cordialmente Hinata, después de todo y aunque hubiera tenido una mañana horrible, debía ser respetuosa con los viejos amigos de su padre, sobre todo porque a partir de éste día ella trabajaría en la agencia Namikaze para representar los intereses de su familia.

—El gusto es mío Hinata, me complace conocerte ya que tenía muchas ganas de saber como eras – Le dijo Minato con una sonrisa un tanto extraña. Hinata arqueó una ceja, preguntándose de que se había perdido.

Después de eso tanto ella como su primo –encargado de los papeles y las firmas legales, por el hecho de ser el abogado de la familia- se sentaron en la gran y ovalada mesa de la oficina de reuniones.

Hinata juntó sus manos, al parecer estaban esperando a alguien más ¿Quién podría ser?

—Bueno, mientras esperamos ¿Qué les parece comenzar a revisar los papeles que vamos a firmar? – Preguntó Minato de pronto. Hiashi sólo asintió con la cabeza y Neji sacó unos papeles de un par de carpetas, comenzando a leerlas en voz alta, mientras que Hinata no quitaba su vista de la puerta, pues de alguna manera sentía que tarde o temprano alguien inesperado iba a entrar por ahí.

—Y eso es todo, entonces las cosas están listas, a firmar – Terminó por decir Neji, quien miró a su prima un momento -. Supongo que estás de acuerdo Hinata, como verás es un trato que nos beneficiará a ambas familias.

—¿Eh? Ah, claro que sí – Dijo la joven, sin saber si quiera que demonios era lo que estaba aceptando, pues estaba demasiado distraída como para poner atención, nunca pensó que había cometido el peor error de su vida al firmar aquel papel.

Al dejar el lápiz sobre la mesa, la puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando ver a un joven rubio. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver entrar al mismo idiota que la había insultado en la calle.

—Ya estoy aquí ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenemos que hablar papá? – Preguntó Naruto irrumpiendo en el silencio del lugar, mientras que Hinata lo observaba con expresión descolocada, sin embargo antes de que ella pudiera decir alguna cosa Minato se acercó a su hijo y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro le contestó.

—Naruto, hijo te presento a Hinata Hyûga – Le dijo con una sonrisa alegre -. A partir de hoy ella es tu prometida.

—¿Mi que? – Se preguntó Naruto con asombro, observando a aquella chica que se encontraba en la misma o en peor situación que él.

—Tú lo firmaste hace dos días, ella lo firmó ahora, desde este momento ustedes están comprometidos en matrimonio – Les anunció Minato Namikaze, cosa que ninguno de los dos podía creer.

¿Pero que rayos era lo que habían firmado?

Seguro que su sentencia de muerte.

Continuara…

.…

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta loca idea que se me acaba de ocurrir, es que me dije ¿Por qué Hinata y Naruto siempre deben tener lindas historias de amor? ¿Acaso no pueden odiarse un poquito? Y fue así como esta historia nació, es raro verlos pelear, pero eso no le quita que es gracioso ¿Verdad?**

**Bien, gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer mi historia ^^**

**PD: Si me preguntan si pienso poner más parejas, la verdad intentaré poner un poco de las de siempre, pero este fic será mucho más NaruHina que todos los otros, por lo que habrá poco de las demás parejas, pero de que habrá, habrá ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	2. Loca por ti

**¡Hola mis queridos y queridas lectoras!**

**Me alegró mucho leer cada uno de sus reviews en éste fic, de verdad no me esperaba tantos pero me hicieron muy feliz, me agradó que les gustara esta rara historia jeje.**

**En fin, les dejo con el capítulo 2 y nos leemos en el tercero.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**xxxx**

**Capítulo 2: Loca por ti**

Todavía no lo podía creer, las palabras llegaban a su cabeza como agujas que penetraban lentamente hasta su subconsciente, mientras una a una las trataba de asimilar de la mejor forma posible, sin embargo no hallaba la manera de hacerlo ¿Casarse? ¡Como demonios se le podía pasar por la cabeza a su padre semejante locura!

—_Papá ¿Qué esto? No me vengas a molestar con papelitos sin chiste, déjame en paz de una vez – Dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba sobre el cómodo sofá blanco de su lujoso y amplio departamento, el cual había sido un regalo de su padre, pues él no hacía más que gastarse el dinero de la agencia en mujerzuelas y fiestecitas, cosa que no agradaba para nada al Namikaze._

—_Naruto, vamos, sólo tienes que firmar y te dejaré en paz, no puede ser tan difícil poner tu firma en éste papelito – Le dijo el hombre rubio al más joven, el cual sólo suspiró de mala gana, tomando entre sus manos el papel que debía firmar y un bolígrafo._

—_¿Y se puede saber que rayos es? – Preguntó bufando, pues ciertamente no le interesaba tener que estar pendiente de las decisiones de la agencia, él sólo iba cuando se le daba la gana o cuando necesitaba dinero._

—_Son sólo unas formalidades que pidieron nuestros nuevos socios – Respondió Minato algo nervioso, aunque Naruto no entendió del todo por que. Finalmente se decidió a firmar, sólo así se sacaría a su padre de encima _

—"_No puede ser, no puede ser_" – Pensaba Naruto tratando de contenerse y no asesinar a su padre en aquel mismo lugar y en frente de todas esas personas, sin embargo tenía unas ganas de convertirse en homicida.

Por otro lado Hinata estaba deseando que se la tragara la tierra. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¡Estaba comprometida! Y eso no era lo peor, sino que lo más horrible era que su prometido no era otro que el imbécil que le dijo que no sabía conducir.

Pero no podía casarse con él, no podía casarse con alguien a quien acababa de conocer y que además le caía de la patada. Debía admitir una cosa, Naruto Namikaze era realmente guapo, digno de tener toda la atención de Hinata y de cualquier mujer, pero el problema estaba en que no era más que un machista y, por lo que ella había oído, un mujeriego y despilfarrador -aunque nunca le había visto en persona antes y al principio no lo reconoció-.

¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

—Mucho gusto, Hinata-san – Dijo Naruto poniendo una sonrisa forzada en su rostro y extendiendo su mano hacia la joven, tratando de parecer tranquilo y no explotar en frente de todos ellos, pero mientras más les miraba más pensaba que internamente se estaban riendo de su desgracia, seguro ellos sabían que su preciosa heredera no era más que una mujer neurótica y que conducía como los mil demonios, por eso se querían deshacer de ella y la hicieron firmar ese estúpido papel.

—M-mucho gusto, Naruto-san – Respondió Hinata estrechando su mano, aunque hacía todo lo posible por mantener su expresión serena en su rostro. Apretó la mano del rubio fuertemente haciendo que éste se pusiera un poco azul, mientras que Naruto imaginaba que si se llegaba a casar con ella entonces su vida sería un infierno bipolar ¿Cómo podía mostrar esa tierna sonrisa combinada con esa mirada asesina?

—Me alegra que se estén llevando tan bien – Dijo Minato tomándolos a ambos de las manos, como queriendo bendecir la unión, que además les daría un excelente beneficio con sus socios los Hyûga.

—Por fin Naruto se casará, y veo que no le desagrada la noticia como esperé – Le susurró Kushina Uzumaki a su esposo Minato al oído, el cual asintió con la cabeza, aunque ella fue oída por su hijo y a él se le marcó una venita en la frente.

—"_Mamá y papá… me las pagarán, juro que esto no se quedará así_" – Pensó mientras miraba a Hinata, sonriéndole amablemente, pero por dentro deseándole algún tipo de accidente, así quedaría viudo antes de casarse, pero no se esperaba que ella estuviera deseándole exactamente lo mismo.

Hiashi Hyûga y Neji Hyûga sólo se mostraban satisfechos con el trato, mientras que Hinata pensaba en como demonios se libaría de esto, porque definitivamente no se casaría con ese animal.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

—¡Dios tú me vas a matar de risa! – Gritó un joven de tez blanca, ojos profundamente negros y cabello negro azabache, bastante alborotado, el cual se retorcía sobre la silla de una tienda de música, mientras que algunas chicas admiraban su perfecta anatomía con corazoncitos en los ojos, al igual que admiraban a su compañero rubio, que estaba furioso.

—¡No te burles de mí maldito idiota! – Reclamó Naruto rabioso, pero su amigo no paraba de reírse, luego de haber oído que Naruto estaba "comprometido" un ataque de risa incontrolable le había aquejado y le dolía el estómago -. No es gracioso, ya quisiera yo que tus padres te hicieran lo mismo.

—No creo, a mis padres no les importo demasiado – Respondió tratando de dejar su risa, pues la verdad no era muy propio de él eso de reírse a carcajadas, pero a veces Naruto y sus cosas desafiaban la lógica ¿Cómo podía haberse comprometido sin su consentimiento? -. De verdad, por eso te digo que leas antes de firmar.

—Muy tarde me llegó tu consejo – Ironizó el Namikaze entornando los ojos -. Además eso no es lo peor de todo, lo que pasa es que Hinata Hyûga está loca.

—¿Hinata Hyûga? – Preguntó el azabache mirando a su amigo con cierta sorpresa, cosa que Naruto no comprendió del todo -. Vamos ¿Me vas a decir que no la conoces? Es una publicista muy famosa y es toda una belleza, aunque la palabra es poca para describirla, esa mujer es la fantasía sexual de casi todos en mi empresa.

—Tú incluido seguramente ¿Verdad Sasuke? – Naruto se cruzó de brazos. La verdad era que jamás había escuchado de ella, porque las cosas de trabajo no le interesaban en lo más mínimo y seguramente por eso no la conocía.

Naruto era más conocido por sus escándalos públicos, como amoríos y peleas, al igual que su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, que justo como él era un mujeriego y soltero empedernido y le acompañaba a todas sus parrandas. Antes solían ser tres, pero su amigo Sabaku No Gaara les había abandonado cuando se enamoró y decidió casarse –según ellos presionado porque su novia estaba embarazada, aunque Gaara siempre lo negó-.

—Bueno, la verdad es que sí – Respondió el Uchiha a la pregunta del ojiazul, que lo miró sin inmutarse, después de todo tenía razón y Hinata sí que era hermosa, pero prefería mantenerse a distancia, ya tenía suficiente de chicas dementes -. Una vez intenté ligármela en una fiesta, pero me golpeó con su zapato en la cabeza y me gritó que a ella no le interesaban los hombres.

Naruto descruzó sus brazos y miró a Sasuke algo sorprendido ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Qué Hinata le dijo que no le gustaban los hombres?

—Tal vez juegue del otro lado, por eso está tan loca – Comentó el rubio, que al final decidió mostrar una seductora sonrisa causando el desmayo inmediato de un par de chicas que lo miraban lascivamente y después de eso, siguió buscando el disco que había venido a comprar junto a Sasuke, el cual finalmente logró ponerse de pie.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

Hinata se encontraba en el departamento de una de sus mejores amigas. Después de la horrenda mañana que había tenido pensaba que no le podía ir peor, pero el bebé de su amiga no le dejaba ni pensar con ese llanto tan fuerte.

—Matsuri-chan ¿Crees que Soun-kun podría guardar silencio? – Preguntó algo exaltada, pero después de todo no podía molestarse con un pobre bebé, que además no tenía la culpa de su cruel realidad.

—Lo siento Hinata-chan, eso intento pero no sé que le pasa – Respondió una joven de mediana estatura, que tenía el cabello corto y de color castaño claro y un hermoso par de ojos negros, la cual traía a un pequeño bebé pelirrojo en sus brazos y lo mecía tratando de calmarlo.

—Tal vez si le das su chupón… – Opinó una joven de cabellera rosada, la cual tenía un par de brillantes ojos jade y miraba a su amiga Matsuri con una gotita resbalando por su sien, ya que la chica aún no se acostumbraba a cuidar de ese bebé y eso de ser una madre primeriza le era muy complicado.

—Ah, por fin se calló – Dijo Matsuri aliviada, viendo como su hijo sonreía mientras ya tenía su chupón en su boquita y la miraba tiernamente -. Ay bebé, eres tan igualito a tu papá… - Soltó la chica con los ojos como estrellas, pues ver a esa criatura le hacía recordar a su guapo y amado esposo.

—Gracias por el dato Sakura-chan – Dijo Hinata algo más calmada. Sakura la miró y asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que Matsuri se sentaba junto a la Hyûga, que se veía realmente preocupada por algo.

—Y bien Hinata ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó la castaña meciendo a su bebé. Hinata la miró y pensó en lo difícil que debía ser traer un bebé al mundo, pero por suerte eso no estaba dentro de sus planes, además lo de su amiga Matsuri había sido un descuido de su parte y eso era porque se la pasaba teniendo sexo con su novio a donde quiera que estuvieran. Hinata pensaba en ellos como un par de pervertidos sin remedio.

—Es verdad Hinata, ya dinos que sucede, queremos saber – Habló Sakura ahora, observando como Hinata soltaba un hondo suspiro de resignación.

—No me lo van a creer, estoy comprometida con Naruto Namikaze – Soltó sin más la ojiperla, dejando a sus amigas con una expresión desencajada en sus rostros.

—¿C-como dices? – Sakura fue la primera en hablar. Tanto Sakura como Matsuri habían sido compañeras de instituto de Hinata, para luego serlo también en la universidad, pero ahora la castaña no trabajaba debido a su bebé, y Sakura trabajaba en la agencia de la familia de Hinata.

—Lo que han oído, estoy comprometida, con ese mujeriego e idiota de Namikaze – Repitió Hinata con rabia, pues ella no tenía reparos en decir lo que opinaba de los hombres. Para Hinata todos eran unos patanes sin remedio, todos mujeriegos y sólo pensaban en el sexo, por eso ella no quería casarse, quería un príncipe azul que la tratara como a su princesa, no a un troglodita ninfómano como era su "prometido".

—¿Pero como aceptaste algo así? – Le cuestionó Matsuri, ya que ella lo conocía por ser el mejor amigo de su esposo y sabía perfectamente que clase de persona era -. Ese sujeto no será un buen marido, te lo advierto Hinata-chan.

—Lo sé, bueno, lo que pasa es que cuando iba por la calle me compré una revista donde sale él y cuando la leí me horroricé – Dijo Hinata suspirando y sacando aquella revista de su bolso -. Aquí dice que le encanta el sexo y hacerlo con muchas mujeres ¡Con muchas mujeres! ¡No es más que un idiota!

—Cálmate Hinata – Le aconsejó Sakura riendo nerviosamente -. Oye, pero si sabes que es un idiota ¿Por qué no rompes el compromiso y ya? Además ¿Desde cuando lo conoces?

—Desde ésta mañana, y aunque quiera romper el compromiso es imposible, mi padre, mi primo y el señor Namikaze me hicieron firmar un contrato, lo malo es que yo no me di ni cuenta de lo que firmaba porque estaba distraída y cuando lo vi entrar a él nos dijeron que teníamos que casarnos – Relató de forma breve y concisa -. Pero lo conocí antes de eso, en un taco en la calle, me llamó estúpida y dijo que no sabía conducir – Dijo entornando los ojos, completamente pegada con aquel tema de la conducción -. Aunque en ese momento no sabía de quien se trataba.

—No cabe duda de que tú tienes muy mala suerte – Le dijo Matsuri, mientras que Hinata la miraba preguntándose si acaso tener un hijo así de llorón como el suyo no era mala suerte.

Por su parte, Sakura sólo podía pensar en que un día a Hinata la iban a secuestran los aliens y ella ni cuenta se daría, era la persona más despistada que haya pisado la tierra.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

Ya era de noche y por fin terminaba su peor día de la historia, pero estaba muy equivocado, el día aún no había acabado por completo, no podía terminar sin la visita de su queridísima ex novia, la cual se le apareció en el pasillo, frente a la puerta de su departamento.

Shion era una chica guapa, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura y de un color rubio claro, sus ojos eran violáceos pero claros y además, tenía un cuerpo de infarto, aunque hoy lucía muy extraña con una gabardina que la cubría hasta los pies.

—Oh, ¿qué demonios quieres Shion? – Preguntó molesto. Ya suficiente tenía con la loca de su prometida, -con quien apenas había cruzado palabra después de saber la tan encantadora noticia- como para ahora tener que soportar a una mujer despechada y que le venía a lloriquear.

—¿Por qué no me has respondido las llamadas Naruto? ¡Te he extrañado tanto! – Gritó la joven rubia lanzándose a sus brazos mientras daba rienda suelta a su frenético llanto. Naruto se sintió nervioso y trató de quitársela de encima, no quería ni imaginar que pensarían los odiosos de sus vecinos.

—Shion suéltame, estamos a mitad del pasillo – Decía el rubio intentando mover los brazos de la chica de alrededor de su cuello ¿Pero por que demonios tenía tanta fuerza?

—No Naruto, no me quiero alejar de ti ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que te amo? – Le decía Shion. Fue en ese momento que Naruto se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ebria, cosa que no le sorprendió para nada, Shion era bastante buena bebiendo y se pasaba de copas muchas veces, eso tampoco era algo que le gustara demasiado; otra razón para dejarla.

—Pero eso ya lo hablamos Shion, eres muy linda pero no estoy preparado para ti, no te merezco – Decía Naruto tratando de convencerla de irse, pero Shion sólo lo abrazaba más fuerte, casi al punto de asfixiarlo.

—No, yo decidiré eso – Le aseguró la rubia. Finalmente Naruto se hartó y se la quitó de encima como pudo, haciendo que la rubia quedara unos metros lejos de él por la fuerza de su empuje, aunque nunca había sido su estilo ser brusco con las mujeres, tal vez eso era lo único de lo que no podían quejarse.

—Ya basta, vete porque no estoy dispuesto a tolerarte, además ¿Sabes que? Me casaré con otra mujer – Le dijo de forma fría, esperando que con eso Shion se terminara de desilusionar de él y lo dejara en paz de una vez, pero fue una grave equivocación que lamentaría justo ahora.

—Así que era eso, con que me dejaste por otra mujer – Profirió la rubia con la mirada baja, mientras un aura negra y demoníaca comenzaba a brotar de su cuerpo, haciendo tensar un poco a Naruto, pero la cosa no se detuvo ahí.

Shion abrió su gabardina, dejando ver su ropa normal, pero justo en su bolsillo había un par de tijeras de jardinería, las cuales tomó y apuntó hacia Naruto.

—Naruto-kun, será mejor que te bajes los pantalones, te prometo que no te dolerá… mucho – Sentenció con voz de desquiciada mental, mientras que Naruto abría unos ojos desmesuradamente grandes y daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

—S-Shion… p-podemos hablarlo, las cosas no tienen por que ser tan agresivas – Intentaba disuadirla el rubio, pero aquella sonrisa macabra no desaparecía del rostro de Shion.

—No, no, no, si te la corto, ella ya no se querrá casar contigo, entonces sólo te quedaré yo, ay Naruto-kun, y tú que no me creíste cuando te dije que estaba loca por ti – Fue todo lo que dijo Shion antes de lanzarse sobre Naruto.

Es que él no salía de una para meterse en otra ¿Cierto?

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**¿Cómo se librará Naruto de ésta? ¿Lograrán él y Hinata no casarse, o será que les llega el amor?**

**¿Quién sabe? Yo no sé, todavía no lo escribo xDD**

**Bueno, besos para todos ^^ y gracias por leer y dejar reviews.**

**¡Bye!**


	3. Mujer tenías que ser

**¡Hola!**

**Bien, por fin aquí regreso con la conti de este fic ¿Verdad que les gusta? Jejeje, la verdad, no esperaba que les gustara tanto, veo que tengo muchos review ^^u**

**Pero bueno ¡Gracias por todos ellos! De verdad me animan mucho a seguir con esta historia, los quiero.**

**Y sin más, les dejo la conti, espero que la disfruten ^^**

**xxxx**

**Capitulo 3: Mujer tenías que ser**

Bien, debía haber una maldita solución para detener a esa loca de hospital siquiátrico antes de que fuese tarde, pero fuese cual fuese en ese preciso momento no la tenía. Shion lo había tumbado en el suelo y mientras él trataba de forcejear la rubia le bajaba el cierre del pantalón, dispuesta a acabar con el mejor amigo del ojiazul.

—S-Shion ¡Ya basta! – Naruto trató de moverse, pero esas tijeras enormes de verdad le daban pánico y su rostro comenzaba a ponerse azul del miedo que sentía por que ese filo metálico se enterrara en su parte más preciada.

—Naruto-kun, si te mueves sólo te dolerá más – Le dijo Shion con una sonrisa un tanto sádica y maliciosa. Naruto cerró los ojos y temió lo peor.

—¡Por favor que alguien me ayude! – Gritó muerto del miedo. Una vez más se movió, tomando por sorpresa a la joven y agarrándola de las muñecas para dejarla debajo de él. Ahora tenía a Shion acorralada contra el piso del pasillo y ella lo miraba sorprendida y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas -. Ahora sí Shion – Dijo quitándole las tijeras de las manos y arrojándolas bien lejos de ella.

—Naruto-kun, el pasillo no es el lugar adecuado – Dijo Shion mientras desviaba la mirada hacia su costado. Naruto la miró con el ceño fruncido y se puso de pie, dejándola aún tirada en el suelo.

—Vete Shion, y piensa bien en lo que ibas a hacer ¿Para que me querías sin esto? – Le preguntó señalándose su entrepierna. Shion estaba sentada ahora y dirigió su mirada ahí, quedándose pensativa. Luego se puso de pie, mirando al rubio.

—¿Es verdad que te vas a casar con alguien más? – Preguntó un tanto dolida, olvidando que hasta hace unos segundos parecía una demente.

—Así es, mi padre me la impuso y no tengo opciones, perdóname pero yo no te amo – Le respondió Naruto bajando la mirada. Nunca se disculpaba con ninguna chica, pero si no lo hacía con Shion tal vez ella enloquecería de nuevo.

La rubia sin embargo sólo se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, dejándolo solo y más calmado. Suspiró y cerró rápidamente la puerta de su departamento.

—De la que me he salvado… - Se dijo con alivio.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Acostó a su bebé con cuidado para que no se fuese a despertar, no quería ni imaginar como se pondría su esposo si el pequeñín no dejaba de llorar. Después de dejarlo bien tapado con su frazada de autitos y aviones, dentro de su cunita, Matsuri salió a la sala, en donde se encontraba sentado sobre el sofá un apuesto joven pelirrojo, mucho más alto que ella y que poseía un hermoso par de ojos aguamarina, los mismos que había heredado su pequeño Soun.

—¿Ya se ha dormido por fin? – Preguntó él, mientras que mantenía su vista fija en el periódico que sostenía entre sus manos, sin mirar a la castaña que asintió de cabeza.

—Así es Gaara, el bebé ya está dormido – Fue la respuesta de la chica, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Justo cuando ella acabó de hablar, sintió las manos de su esposo rodear su cintura con mucha delicadeza, para luego comenzar a besar su cuello -. Gaara ¿Ya vas a empezar tan temprano?

—Hay que aprovechar que el bebé está dormido, sino no nos dejará disfrutar ni un ratito, a veces es un fastidio – Dijo el colorado sin detenerse, sin embargo su esposa lo apartó de pronto, mirándolo con cierta tristeza.

—¿Estás diciendo que nuestro hijo es un fastidio? – Cuestionó un tanto dolida por aquellas palabras, mas él sólo negó con la cabeza, atrapando ese rostro blanquecino entre sus manos y mirándola intensamente.

—No me malinterpretes, he dicho que es un fastidio no poder estar contigo, pero el bebé es otra cosa, yo lo adoro, es nuestro hijo, no pienses cosas que no son.

—Gaara… - Susurró Matsuri, mirándolo con ojos de enamorada. Lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros, hasta llegar al punto de desaparecer la distancia por completo, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso de amor, de ese amor que ambos sentían y que ninguno era capaz de esconder a nadie, de ese amor que había dado la vida a su pequeño hijo.

Ambos se estaban dejando llevar otra vez, dispuestos a entregarse a otra noche de pasión en donde sus cuerpos y sus corazones se fundieran en uno solo, pero algo o más bien cierto sonido los interrumpió; era el teléfono de la casa.

—_¿Quién puede molestar a esta hora? – Refunfuñó Gaara enojado y frustrado a la vez, pues estaba ansioso por estar con su amada esposa. Levantó el auricular y frunciendo el ceño, finalmente habló -. ¿Quién habla?_

—_Gaara, no vas a creer lo que me pasó – _Se escuchó del otro lado una voz bastante desesperada, la cual hizo que el ceño del pelirrojo se frunciera aún más ¿Para que le molestaba en este momento?

—¿Qué quieres Naruto? – Interrogó después de un rato de silencio. Matsuri sólo lo miraba, pensando en el pequeño problemita que su amiga Hinata le había anunciado esta tarde.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

Ella estaba completamente irascible. Después de llegar a su casa todo lo que hizo fue correr escaleras arriba y encerrarse en su habitación. Tendría que casarse con un cerdo, con alguien a quien sólo le importaba pasársela de parranda ¿Cómo no sentirse horrible?

—No se suponía que sería así… - Murmuró, tomando de sobre su repisa una fotografía de una hermosa mujer, muy parecida a ella pero se veía mayor. Acarició la imagen con la punta de sus dedos, con cierta tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. Aquella mujer llevaba puesto un vestido de novia, era un vestido realmente precioso.

—_¡Es un vestido muy lindo mamá! – Exclamó emocionada la pequeña Hinata, quien tenía sólo diez años de edad. Se encontraba viendo fotografías de la boda de sus padres y, prácticamente se había enamorado del vestido de novia de su mamá._

—_¿Tú crees Hinata? Cuando tu padre me vio con él casi se le salían los ojos – Comentó la mujer sentándose en la cama junto a su hija, la cual observaba el álbum recostada boca abajo._

—_Sí mamá, cuando yo me case quiero un vestido así de bonito, y quiero tener un novio tan guapo como papá – Decía la pequeña niña de ojos como perlas, soñando con aquel momento tan especial para una chica -. Quiero que sea un novio que me quiera mucho, como un príncipe azul._

—_Hinata, seguro encontrarás a alguien así en tu vida, ya que tú eres una niña hermosa y que vale mucho… - Sonrió la mujer, de una forma un tanto melancólica que su hija no comprendió en ese momento -. Si yo no estoy contigo más, recuerda que siempre te estaré cuidando._

—_Mamá… ¿Por qué me dices eso? – Cuestionó Hinata mirando a su madre con duda, pero sólo la vio sonreír como siempre lo hacía, de esa forma amable y dulce que ella misma había heredado._

—_No es nada, no me hagas caso – Aseguró la mujer._

Hinata dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima de sus ojos, la cual rodó por su sonrosada mejilla, perdiéndose bajo su blanquecino cuello.

—Justo después de eso supimos de tu enfermedad… y luego te fuiste… - Susurró la joven, dejando la fotografía de nuevo en su lugar. Se recostó de espalda sobre su cama, tratando de recordar si es que había algo bueno sobre su futuro esposo, algo que le hiciera remotamente parecido al príncipe azul de sus sueños, pero a parte de ese cabello rubio y de esos ojos azules, no había nada, era todo lo que siempre detestó, entonces ¿Cómo iba a casarse con él?

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

—Ya veo, con que te casarás por obligación con ella – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras dejaba sobre la barra del bar su vaso, ya casi sin contenido dentro. Naruto le miró y asintió con la cabeza, dejando su vaso completamente vacío sobre la barra.

—Sí, y ves que cuando se lo dije a Shion ella se volvió como loca – Naruto apoyó su mano sobre la madera, soltando un suspiro -. Tu prima es de temer.

—Ya te dije que Shion no es mi prima, es la hija del esposo de mi tía – Rectificó Gaara volviendo a beber de su vaso, dejándolo vacío. Se mostraba un tanto molesto, frustrado por no haber podido concretar sus planes con su esposa, pues realmente lo ansiaba.

—Así que te interrumpí en tu noche especial – Dijo el rubio soltando una risita pícara, aunque la expresión en el rostro de su amigo no cambió ni un poco.

—Cállate – Fue todo lo que dijo. Naruto no podía creer aquel cambio, antes Gaara solía ser un parrandero de lo peor, acostándose con cuanta chica que se le pusiera en frente y rompiéndoles el corazón; un verdadero casanova, pero todo fue diferente al conocer a la tímida Matsuri, su amigo se enamoró perdidamente y, le fue difícil conquistarla, ella era muy esquiva, pero al final lo consiguió, sólo que por ella decidió cambiar. A veces Naruto se preguntaba si era posible que a él le sucediera lo mismo, que conociera a una mujer de la que sí se enamorara y lo dejara todo por ella, pero hasta ahora eso no había sucedido.

—Bueno, no te enojes – Naruto se puso de pie, bajando los hombros con cierta resignación. No sabía por que cuando estaba ahora con Gaara se ponía a pensar en ese tipo de cosas de estar enamorado, él jamás se había enamorado y sabía que nunca lo haría, el amor no estaba hecho para él -. Joder, ese idiota de Sasuke debería haber llegado – Refunfuño tomando su celular de su bolsillo -. ¿Dónde está ese teme?

—Seguro con una mujer, ya sabes que Sasuke es peor que tú – Le respondió Gaara, mas Naruto sólo arqueó una ceja.

—¿Lo dice el rey de los rompe corazones?

—Ex rey – Aclaró el pelirrojo esbozando una media sonrisa -. Ahora mi único amor es mi esposa y lo es también mi hijo, y aunque no lo creas soy feliz así.

—Sí claro, mandilón – Dijo Naruto entornando los ojos, pero su comentario no pareció molestar a Gaara en lo más mínimo, pues éste sólo le ignoró, así que el rubio volvió a suspirar.

¿Por qué su vida era un asco?

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

Una noche de parranda era siempre perfecta para pasar el rato, sobre todo después de lo que le había contado el idiota de Naruto, pues realmente no había conocido a una persona más torpe en la tierra.

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido de firmar lo primero que le ponían en frente sin siquiera revisarlo primero?

Típico de Naruto.

—Bien, hay que admitir que en esta disco hay muchas mujeres guapas – Se dijo mientras apreciaba descaradamente el trasero de una mujer que no se daba cuenta de ello, aunque otro tanto de chicas lo miraban con depravación, haciendo obvio lo que estaban deseando hacerle al Uchiha.

Ya había estado por la tarde con una chica muy linda, pero ella no lo dejó satisfecho, él quería más ¿Y que mejor lugar que este?

Desde lejos observó a una rubia que bailaba y movía las caderas al son de la música. Era alta, su cabello era largo y lo tenía amarrado en una coleta, sus ojos eran azules y tenía un cuerpo de esos que a él le gustaban; sí, era perfecta.

—Deja de bailar así Ino, si te ve Sai se va a enfadar – Reclamó cierta chica de cabello rosa, jalando la mano de su amiga, y fue entonces que chocó contra el pecho de una persona que al parecer se acercaba a ellas. La joven de ojos jade se dio la vuelta, vislumbrando al chico más apuesto que había visto en su vida, pero… de alguna parte le conocía -. Disculpe… - Le dijo aún perdida en esos ojos negros.

Sasuke la miró con diversión, verdaderamente ella tampoco estaba mal, pero le parecía conocida de alguna parte ¿Dónde la habría visto antes? Trató de hacer memoria, pero había conocido a tantas mujeres ya que sería un verdadero desafío recordar al menos a tres de ellas.

—Disculpa ¿Te conozco? – Preguntó él, con su típico tono seductor. De inmediato el cuerpo de la chica se tensó; por fin le había reconocido ¿Cómo no hacerlo de inmediato?

—S-Sasuke-kun… - Susurró la peli rosa. Sasuke abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, pues hace muchísimo tiempo que nadie le llamaba así, la única que lo hacía era la nerd de su vecina, la tonta de Sakura Haruno, que era además su amiga.

—¿Sakura? – Preguntó él, pero justo en ese momento la gente se comenzó a aglomerar en mayor cantidad, la joven de ojos jade fue jalada por su amiga hacia afuera del montón mientras que el Uchiha era empujado. Cuando finalmente pudo ver bien, ella ya no estaba, se había ido.

Se quedó pensativo por un momento ¿De verdad era ella?

—No puede ser… ha cambiado tanto…

• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El día había llegado y la cabeza le dolía horriblemente. Su teléfono no paraba de sonar, pero él no tenía ánimos de contestarlo. Otra vez tenía que aguantar mensajes de muerte de esas mujeres locas, porque sí, estaban todas locas.

—Que día de mierda… - Se dijo con fastidio mientras se levantaba de la cama. Tomó algunas ropas de su armario y se dirigió al baño, echando una fugaz mirada a su rostro en el espejo antes de meterse a la ducha. Los tragos de anoche junto a Gaara le pasaban la cuenta, pero ya era cosa de casi todos los días así que estaba acostumbrado.

—_¿Y que es exactamente lo que esperas que yo haga? – Volvió a preguntar Gaara fastidiado, más que nada por la mirada de súplica que tenía Naruto, pues lo exasperaba._

—_Tu hermano es abogado ¿No? Dile que me ayude, debe de haber algo que yo pueda hacer para romper ese contrato, lo que sea – Rogaba Naruto juntando sus manos -. Vamos Gaara ¿Somos amigos o no?_

_Gaara le miró en silencio por un eterno segundo, de verdad Naruto se veía desesperado. Él sabía que casarse no era tan malo, lo disfrutaba, pero con Naruto seguro sería un cuento diferente, ya que apenas y conocía a la chica y, por lo que había escuchado de ella era una histérica, aunque Matsuri le había asegurado que sólo era un poco alterada._

_Finalmente suspiró resignado ¿Qué ganaba con negarle algo a Naruto? Sabía que no le dejaría en paz hasta conseguir lo que quería, así era él._

—_De acuerdo – Accedió el pelirrojo -. Hablaré con Kankuro a ver que se puede hacer, pero creo que ya a estas alturas no es mucho._

—_Tú sólo hazlo, sea como sea pienso evitar ese matrimonio ¡Esa histérica no será mi esposa ni aunque me pongan una pistola en la cabeza! – Exclamó Naruto empuñando su mano._

Ayer había sido un día agotador, primero el saber que se tendría que casar con alguien a quien apenas conocía -a pesar de que era muy hermosa- y luego había estado lo de Shion, esperaba no volver a verla pero sabía que no sería tan fácil que ella le dejara en paz.

—Bien, ya estoy listo para un nuevo día – Se dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba su cabello frente al espejo. Finalmente se puso sus lentes negros, cubriendo así el azul cielo de sus ojos y salió de casa luego de tomar sus llaves.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

Hinata estaba en medio de la calle, nuevamente era víctima de un taco atroz y se estaba desesperando, pues había salido tarde de casa y nuevamente su impuntualidad se hacía presente. Cada minuto que pasaba la hacía ponerse más furiosa, hasta el punto de casi estallar.

Para cuando llegó a la empresa venía hecha una furia, así que pobre del que se le acercara porque seguro que ese no saldría vivo de una "conversación" con ella.

Como si no fueran suficientes cosas para ambos, tanto Naruto como Hinata se encontraron frente a frente esa misma mañana, pero no de la mejor forma en que podrían haberlo hecho.

Las alarmas de seguridad de sus dos autos comenzaron a sonar de forma estridente, luego de que hubiesen chocado, o más bien, de que ella le hubiese chocado a Naruto por detrás, haciéndole añicos su luz trasera.

—¡Maldición, mujer tenías que ser! – Gritó el rubio hecho una furia, pues aunque no se había bajado del auto, ya estaba completamente seguro de que una mujer había sido la causante de aquel choque.

¿Quién más si no?

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Bien, hasta aquí se queda por ahora, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Quién cree que Gaara es un tonto con las mujeres? xDDD Pero descuiden, que ya lo arreglará ^^**

**¡Bye, bye!**


	4. Antes preferiría morir

**¡Buenas!**

**Mil gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido en este historia, de verdad se pasaron chicos muchas, muchas gracias, no saben lo feliz que me hacen ^^**

**Ya saben, los capítulos de este fic nunca son muy largos, pero tal vez a partir del siguiente le aumente unas páginas, mientras tanto, disfruten este ^^**

**xxxx**

**Capitulo 4: Antes preferiría morir**

Hinata pudo oír perfectamente aquel grito producido por el que conducía el auto que acababa de chocar y, no podía equivocarse, reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, la voz de su "prometido"

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, era aún tan temprano por la mañana ¿En que lío se había metido?

—¡Maldita sea! – Volvió a exclamar Naruto, bajándose del auto de un portazo, cosa que hizo a Hinata dar un salto algo asustada.

La ojiperla trató de huir de la escena, o al menos lo pensó, no quería enfrentarse a Naruto porque sabía perfecto que el accidente había sido su culpa y que lo más probable era que él la humillaría una vez más por su ineptitud ¿Pero entonces que iba a hacer? Huir claramente la haría una cobarde.

Al final prefirió bajar también, enfrentándose a Naruto como toda una mujer. Se paró justo en frente de él, mientras que el rubio la miraba primero sorprendido y luego enojado.

—Pero si eres tú, con razón… si ni siquiera sabes conducir – Masculló hecho una furia, pero Hinata se molestó también al oírlo, al oír nuevamente como él decía que ella no sabía conducir ¿Pero quién se creía que era?

—Mira idiota, no te permito que cuestiones mi forma de conducir, si hemos chocado ha sido sólo por un error y ya está – Se excusó ella con el ceño fruncido, pero vio a Naruto sonreír arrogantemente, que molesta sonrisa tenía.

—Hemos me suena a muchos, y que yo sepa la única que no sabe conducir eres tú – La señaló con su índice, notando como la chica enrojecía de la furia. Naruto quería reír a carcajadas, ella era realmente muy graciosa, pero debía contenerse y mostrarse serio, no iba a flaquear ante aquella histérica.

—¡¿Qué has dicho? – Cuestionó Hinata explotando del coraje y sin esperar un segundo más, le dio una patada en la canilla al rubio, tan fuerte que logró sacarle un grito.

—¡Maldición, pero que mierda sucede contigo! ¡Eres una tonta! – Se quejaba el Uzumaki dando pequeños saltos por el dolor.

Ahora era Hinata quien reía, no podía creer que los hombres fuesen tan quejumbrosos, ese Naruto era el peor de todos.

Ella sacó algo de su bolsillo, una especie de tarjeta que tiró al suelo sin dejar de reír.

—Llámame después, te pagaré los daños, cariño – Y se retiró triunfante hacia el interior de la empresa de su _futuro esposo_, mientras él aún no se recuperaba de la patada que ella le había dado.

—Esa mujer es un demonio, me ha dolido horrores – Se lamentó Naruto cerrando un ojo por el dolor. Se arrodilló y recogió aquella tarjeta, en donde estaba el número celular de Hinata, entonces Naruto tuvo una idea de cómo vengarse de ella, porque las cosas no se quedarían así.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_

Hinata suspiró después de ingresar a su nueva oficina. Estaba tan enojada, odiaba cuando su padre tomaba decisiones sin consultarle, sobre todo si se trataba de ella ¿Cómo había podido hacer un negocio con su propia vida? Y lo peor de todo era que había sido su culpa, porque por no estar atenta ella misma había firmado y se había arruinado para siempre el futuro, porque ¿Qué podía esperar al lado de una persona como Naruto Namikaze?

Pues por supuesto que nada.

—Soy una tonta sin suerte – Se dijo lanzando un suspiro. Se fijó mejor en la oficina, a decir verdad era mucho más elegante que la que tenía en su empresa familiar, sólo esperaba poder adaptarse a este nuevo ambiente, aunque al fin y al cabo los Namikaze terminarían siendo su familia también.

Estaba por ponerse a trabajar cuando escuchó el sonido de los mensajes de texto de su celular. Lo sacó de su bolso y se dio cuenta de que quien lo enviaba era un número desconocido, o al menos hasta ese momento lo era.

—"_Te espero en el parque de Sakuras a las seis, no faltes, tu adorado Naruto_"

Frunció el ceño ¿Cuál era el objeto de escribir "adorado" en el mensaje? ¿Era acaso alguna clase de sarcasmo?

Ese idiota, se creía que tenía sentido del humor.

—Vamos a ver qué es lo que quieres, idiota – Susurró con enfado, para luego tomar asiento tranquilamente y revisar todo lo que estaba sobre su escritorio.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_

El bebé no dejaba de llorar mientras que Matsuri lo trataba de calmar, meciéndolo de un lado a otro, sin embargo era inútil, ese niño se ganaba el premio al bebé más llorón sobre la tierra.

—Amor, creo que se hizo en los pañales – Le dijo Gaara, que sentía que se le iban a reventar los oídos por ese llanto, de haber sabido que tendría un hijo así mejor se hubiera dado el trabajo de comprar preservativos aquella noche de su cumpleaños.

—Eso parece – La castaña trató de sentir el olor y se dio cuenta de que era verdad, por eso el bebé lloraba tanto —. Bueno, voy a cambiarlo entonces, ya vengo – Avisó dándole un beso a su esposo en los labios, para luego sonreír al otro sujeto que estaba ahí presente, se trataba del hermano mayor de Gaara, Kankuro.

El pelirrojo se acercó a su hermano, que se reía divertido por verlo convertido en todo un padre de familia, pensar que Gaara terminaría amarrado de esa manera.

—No es gracioso – Se molestó Gaara. El castaño de ojos cafés le miró y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al notar su ceño fruncido, porque a pesar de todo su hermano menor se veía feliz con esa chica y con ese pequeño.

—Bueno Gaara, no creo que me hayas llamado para ver llorar durante dos horas a mi sobrinito, que por cierto está muy bonito – Comentó el sonriente Kankuro a un enojado Gaara, que sonrió al oír el halago hacia su retoño.

—No, te llamé porque un amigo necesita de tus servicios, te contaré todo con detalles – Respondió el pelirrojo poniéndose más serio. Kankuro también adoptó una postura seria y escuchó atentamente lo que le relataba su hermano.

Mientras tanto, Matsuri se divertía cambiando a su bebé y hablándole cosas sin sentido, como toda madre que quiere que su hijo diga alguna palabra, sin embargo él aún era muy pequeño, tenía sólo dos semanas y media por eso ella aún no sabía cuidarlo muy bien, ser primeriza era un problema, de hecho el día del parto estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol, lo único que quería era que acabase pronto.

—Bebé, mami te va a llevar a comprar al súper ¿Quieres? – Preguntaba sonriente al mismo tiempo que le aseguraba el pañal. No estaba muy interesada en inmiscuirse en los asuntos de su marido con su hermano mayor, sin embargo al oír el nombre de su amiga Hinata se interesó.

¿Qué cosa estarían planeando?

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_

Sasuke se encontraba en su oficina, en las empresas Uchiha. Estaba un tanto inquieto, no dejaba de recordar el encuentro de la noche anterior en la disco, a Sakura Haruno.

Todavía no estaba seguro de que fuera ella en verdad, pero era lo más lógico, nadie más tenía ese peculiar cabello rosa y qué decir de esos ojos jades.

—Me pregunto donde podré encontrarla, me gustaría mucho hablar con ella – Se dijo dándose unas cuantas vueltas en su silla giratoria.

En ese momento le llamaron por teléfono, al parecer se trataba de Naruto que otra vez debía tener problemas con su futura esposa.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_

Las seis de la tarde llegaron más rápido de lo que pensó y Hinata se encontraba en aquel parque. Había meditado mucho si ir o no, pero al final decidió hacerlo, pues estaba claro que no huiría de aquel estúpido que se hacía llamar hombre.

—¿Qué será lo que quiere ese subnormal? – Se preguntaba en voz baja y con el ceño fruncido, una cosa era segura, y eso era que ese tipo trataría de vengarse por lo de esta mañana. Conocía muy bien a los hombres de su calaña, todos unos perfectos rencorosos que creían que jamás podían perder, menos ante una mujer, pero ya iba a ver si intentaba hacerle algo.

—Veo que has llegado a tiempo – Escuchó una voz masculina justo detrás de ella, sintiendo unas pequeñas vibraciones sobre su cuello. Nunca un hombre se le había acercado así, su cuerpo por completo se estremeció y sólo reaccionó a alejarse de él.

—¿Q-que es lo que quieres? – Cuestionó intimidada, más cuando observó como él estaba vestido. No se había fijado en la mañana, pero aquella camisa celeste combinada con esos pantalones negros lo hacían lucir realmente bien, tenía la pinta de ser todo un príncipe encantador, pero Hinata sabía que por dentro era un sucio ogro.

—Oye ¿Por qué te ves tan nerviosa? – Naruto rió divertido, desde que la había conocido no la había visto actuar de otra forma que no fuera altanera y grosera, como toda una feminista en contra de los hombres, pero jamás había mostrado un lado así de sensible como ahora.

—Yo no estoy nerviosa, tarado – Hinata enseguida volvió a su postura de siempre, lo que decepcionó un poco a Naruto. Era verdad que ya estaba cansado de las mujeres neuróticas, pero Hinata no era cualquiera, tal vez podría sacarle provecho a todo esto del compromiso.

—Bueno, bueno, sólo te cité aquí para que veamos la reparación de mi auto, porque me lo tienes que pagar.

Hinata lanzó un bufido ¿Tanto teatro para esto? Por eso siempre había pensado que los hombres se complicaban para todo.

—Mira, mañana te hago un cheque ¿De acuerdo? Me mandas la factura a mi oficina, ahora me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer – Dijo tan ruda como siempre, sin embargo la mano de Naruto se aferró a su muñeca.

—Espera Hinata… - Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre sin decirle algún insulto de por medio, además, había sonado diferente – Tengo algo que decirte… no te vayas todavía…

La ojiperla se sintió extraña ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¿Q-que sucede? – Preguntó sin voltearse, sus ojos no hacían más que ver al suelo, estaba sintiéndose nerviosa y no sabía por qué, por qué ese tono de voz le hacía temblar.

—Hinata… sobre lo de esta mañana, lo que te dije… lo siento… - Ella se sorprendió, no pensó que Naruto fuese a disculparse, debía admitir que no era tan malo como ella pensaba, tal vez se había equivocado con él y no era la peor persona sobre la tierra, sólo el segundo peor.

—Naruto… - Murmuró ella con su suave voz, con esa que no demostraba rabia sino una extraña calidez, que de cierta forma tomó a Naruto por sorpresa, nunca una mujer había pronunciado su nombre de manera tan dulce, de pronto imaginaba como sería que Hinata le dijese su nombre así, al oído, estando desnuda debajo de él, pero entonces recordó que era otra cosa lo que él quería, así que sacudió su cabeza para olvidarse de la tontería que acababa de pensar.

—Yo siento mucho que… no pueda dejar las cosas así – Terminó su frase con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tomó a Hinata por la cintura, haciendo que soltara su bolso y la levantó entre sus brazos. Ella abrió los ojos como platos, comenzando a gritar.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces? – Se quejaba enfurecida, pero Naruto no le hizo caso, sólo dio unos cuantos pasos y la soltó dentro de la fuente de agua, dejándola empapada. Luego comenzó a carcajearse de la risa, mientras que la chica estaba absorta.

—¿Creíste… que dejaría que te burles… de mí? – Preguntó con dificultad debido a que no podía parar de reír.

Hinata no sabía que decir, no podía creer que estaba completamente mojada en medio de la fuente de un parque. Lo mataría.

—¡Maldito bastardo! – Gritó furiosa, histérica. Jaló al rubio de una mano y lo zambulló dentro de la fuente, dejándolo en iguales condiciones con ella -. Ja ¿Quién se ríe ahora?

—Ah no, esto así no se queda – Naruto se lanzó sobre Hinata, haciéndole cosquillas. Debía vengarse ¿Y que mejor que hartarla de tanto reír? Haría que le doliera el estómago, pero no se esperaba que ella contraatacara.

Ambos, sin darse cuenta, parecían un par de niños jugando, riendo como nunca antes. Hinata se puso de pie y comenzó a lanzarle agua en la cara, y él hacía lo mismo con ella, hasta que en un momento él tropezó y se fue hacia delante, cayendo sobre la chica.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca, era primera vez que se fijaba en lo hermosos y apetecibles que eran los labios de la Hyûga. También podía darse cuenta de que con la ropa mojada sus curvas se marcaban aún más, debía admitir que tenía un cuerpo impresionante.

—Eres un idiota… mira como hemos quedado – Le reclamó la chica, pero sin llegar a gritar, en realidad estaba riendo, había sido –dentro de todo- un momento muy agradable.

—Te lo merecías por torpe, pero bueno, te has vengado de mí de todas formas – El Namikaze también reía, sin poder apartar su vista de la boca de la ojiperla, sentía una inevitable atracción, deseos de acercarse aún más hasta desaparecer la distancia.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, como si todo lo demás hubiese desaparecido, la distancia se hacía mínima en cada segundo que pasaba.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_

—Me pregunto para qué querrá esto Naruto – Se preguntaba Sasuke llevando unas bolsas consigo. Hace un rato Naruto le había llamado para pedirle de favor que le comprara algo y que lo llevara a su departamento, pero no se explicaba que haría el rubio con eso.

Simplemente decidió hacer lo que su amigo le había pedido, ya se enteraría luego de que planeaba Naruto.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_

Sólo quedaban centímetros de distancia entre ellos, iban a besarse, realmente iba a suceder. Pero entonces Hinata oyó la musiquita de su celular y volvió a la realidad, recordó que odiaba a aquel sujeto ¿Pero qué estupidez estaba a punto de cometer?

Ella estaba a punto de besar a un remedo de hombre, alguien que sólo vivía para burlarse de las mujeres, tal vez de ella también se estaba burlando justo ahora, al ver que tan fácil era besarla.

Posó una de sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio, deteniéndolo en seco, aún sin levantarse.

—Antes preferiría morir – Dijo con arrogancia, para luego ponerse de pie como si nada, dejando a Naruto congelado en el lugar. Caminó hasta su bolso y lo levantó, aún su celular sonaba -. Demonios, estoy empapada – Se quejó, mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolso -. ¿Bueno?

Naruto aún seguía paralizado ahí en medio del agua. Ella… ella acababa de decir que preferiría morir antes de besarlo ¿De verdad le odiaba tanto?

Oh no, no sería la primera en darse el lujo de rechazarlo, como fuese, Hinata Hyûga se arrepentiría de sus palabras.

Caería en sus brazos.

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Y ¿Qué tal? Casi se besaron, pero no crean, todavía es muy pronto xD**

**Además, ahora Naruto la quiere conquistar ¿Creen que lo logre? ¿Y que le habrá pedido a Sasuke que le compre?**

**Ya lo verán.**

**Jajaja sin más me despido, gracias a todos y nos leemos en la conti.**

**¡Bye!**


	5. Ella es lo más importante

**¡Hola!**

**¡Mil gracias por todos sus reviews! ¡99, vaya!**

**Bueno, me alegra que les guste tanto mi fic, ahora les traigo un capi un poquito más largo, el próximo será más largo, lo prometo.**

**Ahora sin más les dejo leer.**

**Xxxx**

**Capítulo 5: Ella es lo más importante**

Sasuke reía sin poder detenerse, porque justo cuando abrió la puerta del departamento de Naruto –luego de que tocaran el timbre- había visto al rubio parado ahí, totalmente empapado y con una expresión de frustración total.

Naruto había perdido sus llaves cuando Hinata lo empujó a la fuente, por lo que se vio obligado a tocar el timbre, sabiendo que Sasuke estaba ahí dentro, pero se arrepentía de aquello, quería asesinar a su amigo por burlarse de esa manera.

—¡Ya cállate! – Exclamó con el ceño fruncido, entonces Sasuke dejó de reír lentamente. Sí, era cierto que un amargado jamás debe retorcerse de la risa, pero teniendo de amigo a Naruto uno no podía resistirse.

—Bueno ¿Me podrías explicar que te pasó, dobe? – Preguntó poniéndose serio. Naruto se secaba el cabello con una toalla que había sacado del baño mientras Sasuke se reía de él, así que sólo se sentó sobre una silla, aún trayendo su ropa mojada.

—Lancé a Hinata a la fuente y ella me devolvió el favor – Respondió simplemente, para después poner una expresión de rabia, que sorprendió a Sasuke, pues Naruto nunca se tomaba las cosas tan en serio —. Pero ya no la soporto, yo a ella la haré pagar.

—Calma, creo que te lo has tomado personal.

—No es por eso, es que de verdad ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme quedar como un estúpido? – Naruto estaba cansado de aquella histérica feminista que era su prometida, no la dejaría hacer su voluntad con él, ella le pagaría muy caro por haberlo despreciado, por haberse burlado, por tratarlo diferente a todas las demás mujeres que se morían por él —. Ella… caerá rendida a mis pies.

—Claro, como digas Naruto – El Uchiha suspiró, sabía que no sacaría nada con decirle algo a su amigo, Naruto ya no iba a descansar en paz hasta no cumplir su objetivo. Se puso de pie y miró hacia la mesa de la cocina, en donde había puesto todo lo que Naruto le pidió que le comprara; artículos para una fiesta —. ¿A quien vas a recibir con bombos y platillos?

—Es verdad – Naruto suspiró, ya tendría tiempo para encargarse de Hinata Hyûga, porque ahora tenía otras cosas en mente —. No te lo había dicho, pero ella regresará mañana.

—¿Ella…? – Los ojos del azabache se abrieron levemente por la sorpresa, por escuchar que _ella_ iba a regresar, esa joven que hace tiempo se había vuelto su tormento.

Naruto sólo asintió, no le gustó para nada la expresión que puso Sasuke, sabía perfectamente lo que hubo entre ellos hace tiempo, como también que Sasuke había jugado con ella y le rompió el corazón, por eso estuvo mucho tiempo enojado con él e incluso se trenzaron a golpes, porque Naruto no permitía que nadie se metiera con _la mujer más importante de su vida._

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_

Mientras Matsuri empujaba el choche de su bebé, Gaara llevaba el carrito del supermercado, poniendo algunos artículos dentro mientras que su esposa miraba al suelo. Ella desde hace rato se veía muy abatida por algo, pero no le había querido comentar nada a él, sin embargo Gaara se dio cuenta y ya se estaba preocupando.

—Matsuri… - El pelirrojo la miró fijamente, notando de reojo como su bebé se comenzaba a despertar y al parecer se quejaba como si algo le molestase.

—Sí ¿Qué pasa Gaara? – Respondió ella, aún manteniendo la mirada baja. Gaara la tomó del mentón para hacer que lo mirase, sin importar mucho que estaban en medio de un pasillo del supermercado.

—Más bien yo lo pregunto ¿Qué pasa? Desde hace rato que te noto extraña, no me digas que he hecho algo que te molestara – Ella negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta también de que su bebé se comenzaba a quejar.

—No es eso, es que hoy… te escuché hablando sobre mi amiga con tu hermano Kankuro… - Finalmente ella levantó la mirada, se veía algo molesta, pero a la vez confusa —. ¿Están planeando hacerle algo malo a Hinata-chan?

—¿Qué? Claro que no – Negó el pelirrojo rápidamente, aclarando enseguida el mal entendido —. No estamos planeando nada malo en contra de ella, solamente que Naruto me pidió buscar una forma de anular el contrato que firmaron, pero no pienses cosas raras ¿Quién crees que soy?

—Perdóname… - La castaña volvió a bajar la mirada, era verdad que no tenia por que desconfiar de él, había sido una tonta, pero es que le preocupaba eso que escuchó, como que iban a deshacerse de ella o algo por el estilo. Abrazó a Gaara para demostrarle que se sentía arrepentida y él le correspondió rodeándola con sus brazos. Estuvieron así unos momentos, hasta que finalmente el bebé se despertó por completo y comenzó a llorar.

Gaara y Matsuri se separaron y ella levantó a su hijo entre sus brazos.

—Cielos, bebito ¿Ahora por que estás llorando? – Le preguntó la chica con una gotita resbalando por su sien —. Cálmate precioso, mami está aquí contigo.

Gaara sólo guardó silencio, definitivamente su hijo era un llorón ¿Pero que le iba a hacer? Lo amaba de todas formas, al igual que amaba a esa mujer que se lo había dado, jamás se arrepentiría de haber cambiado por ella, porque ella lo merecía.

—De todas formas, será mejor que terminemos de comprar pronto, y no te preocupes que lo que hagamos no afectará a tu amiga – Aseguró, sin saber cuales serían los planes de Naruto y de su hermano.

Matsuri sonrió, definitivamente no había de que preocuparse.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_

Hinata se estaba secando el cabello. Acababa de salir de la ducha y llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Estaba aún un poco enojada por lo que había pasado en la tarde en el parque ¿Cómo se había podido dejar llevar de esa manera? Jamás debió permitir que Naruto Namikaze se le acercara tanto.

Era cierto que estaban comprometidos pero ella no pensaba resignarse, no iba a casarse con él y eso lo había decidido desde el primer momento.

—Bueno, ya es bastante tarde, será mejor que me duerma para reponer energías después del horrible día que tuve hoy – Se dijo mientras se sentaba sobre su cama, sin embargo no se veía disgustada del todo, al recordar ese momento en la fuente una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, no fue desagradable jugar con él como si fuesen niños, en realidad eso había sido bastante divertido.

Se volvió a levantar y se dirigió hacia el cajón de su ropa interior, al mismo tiempo en que pensaba en todo lo que había pasado últimamente, no quería casarse con esa bestia, por muy guapo que estuviese.

Y fue entonces que se acordó de la llamada que recibió esta tarde, justo cuando se había salido de la fuente, había sido una llamada muy importante para ella, fue una persona a la que sí apreciaba, un hombre con el que sí podría casarse.

—Tú sí eres un hombre, no como el troglodita de Namikaze, contigo me casaría sin dudarlo… - Suspiró sonriendo, como si estuviese realmente ilusionada.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_

Un nuevo día comenzaba hoy para todos los habitantes de la ciudad de Tokio. Naruto se despertaba lentamente, abriendo sus ojos de a poco.

—_¡Hola Naruto! Hablo yo, sí soy yo _– Se escuchó una voz en la contestadora automática —. _Oye ¿No te interesaría venir uno de estos días a mi departamento? Mi esposo se fue de viaje por unos días ¿Qué me dices? ¡Espero tu llamado!_

El rubio se estiró por completo, oyendo como la contestadora decía que tenía otro mensaje.

—_Idiota, habla tu prometida _– Se oyó el tono sarcástico, cosa que hizo a Naruto largar un bufido —. _Sólo te llamo para decirte que dejé el cheque en tu oficina, eres un desobligado ¿Aún no piensas llegar al trabajo? Dios, de verdad moriré si me caso contigo._

—Ja, no es más que una amargada, seguro nadie le hace el favor – Se dijo el rubio. Se levantó y se sentó junto al teléfono, la primera llamada se le hacía muy tentadora, así que no esperó para marcar aquel número, el número de una de sus tantas amantes casadas.

—_¿Bueno? _– Le respondió una voz femenina, la misma del mensaje de voz. Naruto sonrió al oírla, esa mujer siempre había sido una muy buena amante, y lo mejor era que no se tenía que preocupar de que se enamorara de él o algo así, ya que divorciarse no le convenía.

—Soy yo, Naruto – Dijo sonriente.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_

Hinata miró la hora en el reloj de su oficina. Ya eran las dos de la tarde y no había visto ni las luces de Naruto Namikaze, seguro ese irresponsable se había quedado dormido.

—_Dormido en el departamento de alguna mujer… _- No sabía por que ese pensamiento le molestaba, no era nada grato imaginarse a Naruto con otra, con quien fuera. Por mucho que lo odiara, era su prometido y eso era como estarla engañando ¡No quería ser una cornuda aún cuando su relación era falsa!

En ese momento oyó unos golpes a su puerta, así que enseguida se volteó, olvidando lo que estaba pensando.

—Adelante – Dijo, poniendo a un lado los papeles que estaba revisando, se trataban sobre una propuesta para un comercial, se le había pedido su _suegro._

—Hola, Hinata-chan – La saludó una alegre mujer. Se trataba de Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto. Hinata le sonrió, la verdad era que esa señora le caía muy bien y nada tenía que ver con el horrible hijo que tenía.

A veces la ojiperla se aterraba ¿Qué pasaba si ella se casaba con Naruto y tenía un hijo así de malo? Porque, después de todo esas cosas se heredan… ¿Pero eso quería decir que el señor Minato también era un mujeriego que engañaba a su esposa?

—Kushina-san, hola – Saludó la chica —. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Así es – Respondió Kushina, tomando asiento al frente de Hinata —. Quiero hablarte, ahora que vamos a ser familia me parece justo que nos conozcamos ¿No te parece Hinata-chan?

—Claro – Respondió Hinata algo dudosa, después de todo estaba segura de que eso de ser familia no sucedería, por más que todos insistieran en lo contrario.

—Bueno, la verdad quería saber ¿Cómo te está tratando Naruto? Porque a pesar de que sea mi hijo sé que tiene muchos defectos y no es todo un caballero muchas veces.

—_Decir que tiene defectos es poco ¡Está defectuoso por todas partes! _– Pensaba Hinata con el ceño fruncido, recordando lo que había sucedido ayer en la fuente, pero entonces le vino a la mente la sonrisa del rubio —. _Bueno, tal vez no todo es tan malo._

—¿Y bien?

—Bueno… tratamos de llevarnos bien, pero apenas nos estamos conociendo… - Hinata dio la mejor respuesta que pudo, porque no podía decirle a la madre de Naruto que lo único que deseaba era matarlo, lenta y dolorosamente —. Naruto es… un poco rudo a veces.

—Lo sabía, ese chico jamás aprenderá… - Kushina bajó la mirada soltando un suspiro de decepción —. ¿Sabes? Desde que cumplió los quince años lo he visto salir con chicas, una tras otra y que son incluso mayores que él, pero nunca ha durado con nadie, es increíble pero mi hijo es un Don Juan, creo que nunca va a cambiar.

—¿De verdad desea que algo como eso suceda? – Preguntó Hinata, se notaba que Kushina no estaba feliz del todo con la actitud de su hijo, pero vamos, ese no era un motivo para arruinarle la vida a ella ¿Qué culpa tenía de que Naruto fuese un _gigoló_? —. Kushina-san, no se deprima… tal vez… su hijo pueda cambiar.

—Hinata-chan, espero que él no te haga sufrir, sino me sentiré muy culpable porque yo también aprobé su compromiso – Dijo la pelirroja, volviendo a bajar la mirada con tristeza y cierta vergüenza, pero Hinata negó con la cabeza, ella estaba segura de que Naruto no la lastimaría, porque aún si se casaba con él no pensaba enamorarse, no sería tan tonta como para caer en los encantos de un tipo de su calaña, eso jamás pasaría.

—No se preocupe por mí, Kushina-san.

Kushina le sonrió amablemente, Hinata le parecía una buena muchacha, alguien que tal vez podría hacer cambiar a su hijo, quizás Hinata podría lograr que él se enamorara, tal como ella había hecho con Minato hace algunos años atrás.

—Naruto es muy parecido a su padre, aunque Minato siempre fue más discreto también era un auténtico conquistador… - Comentó, volviendo a llamar la atención de la Hyûga, eso era justo lo que había pensado.

—_Bueno ¿Teniendo esa facha quien no caería rendida a sus pies? _– Pensó imaginando al padre de Naruto de joven, aunque en su imaginación se veía casi igual al rubio. Sí, lo admitía, esos dos hombres estaban como querían.

—Sin embargo cuando me conoció a mí todo se le hizo muy difícil, yo era muy mala con él ¿Sabes? Lo trataba como a un despojo humano.

Hinata parpadeó ¿Acaso eso podía ser cierto? Pero si lo que había visto de ellos era todo lo contrario, parecían la pareja más dulce y romántica del mundo.

¿De verdad habían podido pasar del odio al amor de esa manera?

—_Definitivamente eso a mí no me pasará ¡Yo siempre lo voy a odiar!_

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_

Eran las dos y media. Naruto estaba abrochando los botones de su camisa de tela de color verde olivo, mientras observaba hacia la cama. Había una mujer de cabellos negros, dormida y desnuda, cubierta por las sábanas.

—La pasé bien hoy – Se dijo contento, terminando de ponerse el cinturón para dirigirse a la puerta. No solía despedirse de sus chicas, eso no iba con él, simplemente las dejaba dormidas para que después no le estuviesen atosigando cuando se despertaran.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido salió de ese departamento y miró la hora en su reloj de mano. Aún tenía tiempo de estar un rato en la empresa por la tarde, así que no perdía nada con ir, además si no se presentaba su padre le armaría un tremendo show de nuevo.

Sonriendo se encaminó hacia el estacionamiento para recoger su auto e irse hacia la empresa de su padre.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_

Sakura se sentía aburrida. Antes Hinata solía estar con ella todo el tiempo, pero ahora que la habían mandado a esa empresa de sus nuevos socios no tenía con quien hablar, era cierto que estaba su amiga Ino, pero ella se la pasaba encerrada en la oficina de su jefe/novio Sai, así que no se veían mucho.

—Cielos – Suspiró la peli rosa resignada. Se dejó caer sobre su silla como si esta fuese un relajante sillón, de verdad necesitaba un pequeño descanso, además no había podido quitarse algo de la cabeza desde la otra noche.

Había visto a Sasuke, ese chico que antes era su vecino y que había sido su primer amor. Siempre lo quiso, a pesar de que él sólo la trataba como a una amiga, a pesar de saber que jamás le haría caso por ser una nerd.

Pero aún así Sasuke le gustaba, y no se equivocó al pensar en que se convertiría en todo un espécimen masculino. Hinata muchas veces le había comentado que lo veía en las reuniones importantes y que él le decía algunas cosas que no le gustaban, como le hubiese gustado que Sasuke le hiciera caso de esa forma.

—Ay, será mejor que me deje de pensar en tonterías, lo que debo hacer es trabajar, porque esta noche saldré a divertirme con Ino nuevamente.

Así es, ésta noche la ex chica nerd –que aún tenía algo de eso- saldría a divertirse con Ino a una disco, las dos solas, sin novios ni nada por el estilo. La pasaría genial, como nunca antes, no sabía por que pero estaba segura de eso.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_

—¿Seguro de que no me vas a acompañar a recogerla? – Preguntaba Naruto mientras conducía hacia la empresa de su familia, hablaba con Sasuke por teléfono mientras miraba hacia el frente.

—_Estoy seguro, hoy saldré con Suigetsu y unos amigos, así que no puedo ir _– Aseguró Sasuke del otro lado, por lo que Naruto sólo bufó.

—Ni siquiera me invitaste, teme – Se quejó, aunque sabía que aún si hubiese sido invitado no podría asistir, pues tenía un compromiso impostergable.

—_No te quejes dobe, y mejor ve pensando en como la recibirás, hace mucho que no la ves, deberías pensar en ella y no en las fiestas._

—¡Lo sé, eso hago! – Exclamó el rubio con seguridad. Definitivamente, en su vida no había nada más importante que esa persona, absolutamente nada.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_

Eran casi las cuatro, esto era el colmo, ese Naruto se atrevía a llegar tan tarde sólo por ser el hijo del dueño. Hinata sabía que no tenía por que enfadarse de esa manera, pero ese tipo era realmente un irresponsable de lo peor.

Cuando lo vio caminar hacia su oficina no pudo esperar más, se dirigió hacia allá también.

—Aquí está el cheque – Se dijo Naruto, levantando el dinero que Hinata le dio por el choque. Fue entonces que ella irrumpió en la oficina, furiosa como siempre, cosa que no lo sorprendió —. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Tú ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Crees que puedes darte el lujo de llegar a la hora que sea? – Le reclamó enfadada. Naruto no le hizo el menor caso, sólo entornó los ojos con fastidio ¿Por qué rayos le había tocado una prometida tan histérica? Sus padres al menos debieron hacer el esfuerzo de conseguirle a una chica dulce y sumisa, así podría tal vez pasarse un buen rato con ella, pero con Hinata ni siquiera le daban ganas de "eso"

¡Era tan desesperante!

—Oye, eso no te incumbe, además, al menos estoy aquí.

Una venita se marcó en la frente de la ojiperla, tenía ganas de convertirse en una asesina una vez más. Pero lo peor de todo esto era que estaba pasando rabia innecesariamente, no tenía por que haber venido aquí en primer lugar.

—Mejor me voy, no tengo deseos de pelear hoy – La Hyûga le dio la espalda, dispuesta a salir de aquella oficina, pero el sonido de un celular le llamó la atención. Se trataba del teléfono de Naruto, a quien se le iluminó el rostro cuando observó la pantalla.

—¡No me digas que ya llegaste! – Exclamó sonriente a más no poder. Hinata nunca lo había visto sonreír así, le sorprendió bastante —. ¡No te preocupes, enseguida voy a recogerte querida, te adoro! – Decía alegre, mientras que los ojos de Hinata se abrían como platos por la sorpresa.

¿Querida? ¿Te adoro? ¡Pero que clase de estupidez era esa!

—¿A dónde crees que vas? – Interrogó Hinata, parándose justo en la entrada para impedir que Naruto saliera de la oficina. El rubio frunció el ceño ¿Qué se proponía esa mujer ahora? ¿Acaso iba a exasperarlo aún más?

—Voy a recoger a alguien al aeropuerto, así que si me disculpas quítate de mi camino.

—No – Respondió Hinata decidida, con firmeza, porque no iba a dejar que Naruto se fuera así tan fácil con su _querida_. Eso debía ser alguna broma ¿No se suponía que él no amaba a nadie? ¿Cómo podía decirle así a una mujer?

—¿Por qué no? Me estás retrasando – Insistió Naruto, pero Hinata seguía sin moverse, realmente era una obstinada de lo peor —. Vamos ¿No vas a decirme que estás celosa?

—¿Celosa yo? – Cuestionó Hinata, observando la sonrisa de burla que aparecía en los labios de _su prometido_. Estaba muy molesta otra vez, más que hace unos segundos.

—Así es… ce-lo-sa – Le recalcó Naruto, acercándose a su rostro. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, pero estaban a sólo escasos centímetros de distancia, sus labios casi se tocaban y sus respiraciones se estaban mezclando, y el rostro de Hinata estaba sonrojado.

—Idiota – Masculló, alejándose de golpe del rubio. Naruto sólo la quedó mirando, se veía adorable con ese sonrojo, pero aún así era una pesada.

—Nadie me impedirá verla, ella es la mujer más importante de mi vida – Dijo antes de salir de aquel lugar, dejando a Hinata, que de pronto se sintió extrañamente dolida, le dolía saber que existía una mujer tan importante en la vida del rubio.

¿Quién lo diría?

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Hinata celosa?**

**¿Quién es esa mujer a la que Naruto llama querida?**

**¿Fiesta? ¿Se encontrarán Sasuke y Sakura nuevamente?**

**¿No son Gaara y Matsuri muy tiernos junto a su bebé? ^^**

**Bueno, yo mejor me despido, otra vez gracias a todos los que comentan y leen mi fic, se les quiere mucho, espero que les siga gustando tanto.**

**Bye ^^**


	6. Malos entendidos a la orden del día

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, aquí llegué con otra conti ya que al parecer estaba inspirada con este fic XD**

**Quiero agradecer una vez más por todos sus comentarios que de verdad me hacen muy feliz y antes de comenzar les quiero preguntar algo.**

**Como bien saben este fic es rating M, por lo que tendrá lemon más adelante, la pregunta es ¿Les gustaría de alguna otra pareja a parte del NaruHina? ¿O creen que sólo con la principal está bien? Y ojo, no me vayan a pedir imposibles, sólo parejas que estén en el fic jejeje, pero bueno, espero me responda ^^**

**Y ahora sí, a leer ^^**

…**.**

**Capitulo 6: Malos entendidos a la orden del día**

Naruto sonrió con verdadera felicidad al posar sus ojos azules sobre esa pequeña y esbelta figura. Ella era aún más hermosa de lo que la recordaba, con su cabello tan rubio como el sol y esos ojos celestes que parecían zafiros. Definitivamente era hermosa, no había nadie que se pudiera comparar con ella, así como tampoco había nadie que pudiera ocupar su lugar en el corazón de Naruto; porque ella era su _todo._

—¡Naruto! – La chica saltó de la emoción a los brazos del Namikaze, casi asfixiándole debido a la fuerza que usó. Pero eso a Naruto no le importó, sólo la rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos y la mantuvo así por un buen tiempo.

—No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, de verdad ¿Cómo te pudiste ir sin siquiera avisarme? Eres tan mala…

—Lo siento, pero si te decía algo no me dejarías partir, nii-chan – La muchacha se apartó para poder mirarle a los ojos. Sus rostros eran bastante parecidos, y la larga cabellera de la joven caía armoniosamente por su espalda hasta casi topar su cintura.

—Naruko Namikaze, eres la peor hermana del mundo – Le reclamó el ofendido rubio, provocando una tierna sonrisa en su dulce hermana menor.

Así es, aquella _querida, _la mujer más importante en la vida de Naruto era nada más y nada menos que su hermana pequeña.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_

—¡Pero quien se cree! – Exclamó Hinata por centésima vez dentro de su oficina. No lo entendía pero estaba verdaderamente furiosa, quería asesinar a Naruto con sus propias manos aún si eso la condenaba a la cárcel, pero lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera sabía por qué se sentía así.

La verdad desde que le oyó a Naruto llamar "querida" a esa mujer y decirle que la adoraba, se sentía como una energúmena, porque ese sujeto era un verdadero desvergonzado, diciendo semejantes cosas a una mujer cuando ella estaba presente, ella que era su… su…

—Soy su prometida… - Se dijo bajando la mirada. No podía ser, no podía estar pensando en que eso era verdad, porque claramente había sido todo una mala treta de los padres de ambos, no tendría por qué sentirse obligada a esto, ni atada a Naruto de ninguna manera, pero no lo podía evitar, cuando pensaba en que posiblemente se tendrían que casar se sentía tan frustrada, siempre soñó con el hombre ideal ¿Por qué debían bajarla de su nube de manera tan repentina?

¿Por qué tenían que haber hecho que se golpeara tan fuerte contra el asfalto?

—Soy una tonta… yo no tengo ningún deber con él, así como él tampoco los tiene conmigo, pues se siente libre de hablar con sus amantes en mis narices… - Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano ¡Esto era el colmo! ¡Basta de pensar en él!

Se levantó de su silla, ya eran las seis de la tarde y debía irse a su casa, o al menos a otro lugar que no fuera este. Tomó su bolso y dejó la oficina cerrada, sólo que afuera se encontró con algo que no se esperaba, se trataba de su amiga del alma Matsuri, junto a su esposo Gaara y su pequeño bebé Soun.

—Oh, Matsuri-chan – Le saludó alegremente la ojiperla acercándose a ella. Matsuri sonrió y caminó hacia ella, empujando el carrito del bebé —. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Gaara vino buscando a su amigo el Namikaze – Respondió Matsuri, diciendo aquel apellido con bastante desagrado pues no era muy fan del rubio —. Yo me quería ir a la casa porque el bebé estaba llorando, pero ya se ha calmado al parecer.

—Oh, está tan mono – Expresó Hinata con voz risueña, observando las mejillas sonrojadas de la criatura, así como sus pequeñas manitas apretadas y la ropita tan linda que llevaba puesta, en eso sí que Matsuri era una experta, sabía escoger muy bien lo que le quedaba a su hijo —. De pronto me han dado tantas ganas de tener un bebé también.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, que cuando menos te lo esperes se puede hacer realidad – Le aconsejó la castaña, sin darse cuenta que un ligero escalofrío envolvía a Hinata de pies a cabeza ante sus palabras.

—B-bueno, era sólo un decir, me gustaría tener uno, pero no aún – Explicó algo nerviosa.

Gaara se les acercó en ese momento, interrumpiendo su pequeña plática. Miró a su esposa unos segundos y luego a la Hyûga, quien se sintió intimidada, siempre le pasaba eso cuando Gaara la miraba; debía reconocer que como hombre era uno de los más guapos que había visto y sabía que Matsuri tenía mucha suerte por haberlo encontrado ¡Ojalá ella hubiese tenido esa suerte! Pero aparte de eso, esa mirada tan fría y penetrante podía poner nervioso a cualquiera.

—Hinata-san, ya que Naruto no está y necesito con urgencia entregarle algo ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí? – El pelirrojo miró fugazmente a su hijo que descansaba en su carrito —. Iría personalmente, pero no puedo dejar a Matsuri y a mi hijo solos.

—E-entiendo ¿Pero por que yo?

—Bueno, eres su prometida – Y ahí estaba esa bendita palabra otra vez ¿Es que acaso todo el mundo se lo había creído? Pero bueno, nada sacaba con discutirlo ahora, lo mejor que podía hacer era… hacer el favor de llevarle aquello a Naruto, aunque tal vez estuviera demasiado ocupado para atenderle.

—Está bien, pero no sé… no sé donde vive – Dijo desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras su molestia se acrecentaba ¿Y qué pasaba si ella llegaba y Naruto estaba haciendo cosas pervertidas con esa mujer que fue a recoger? ¿Sería buena idea? Bueno, después de todo sabía que él no era ni un caballero ni nada que se le pareciese.

—No te preocupes, te daré su dirección – Respondió el pelirrojo, que a su vez le entregó una carpeta verde y un pequeño papel con la dirección anotada de Naruto. Hinata miró aquellas cosas por largos segundos, hasta que finalmente sonrió, convencida de que esto no sería más que un simple favor.

Al final si no estaba o estaba muy "ocupado" sólo podía deslizar la carpeta por debajo de la puerta y ya.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos después Matsuri-chan, Gaara-san – La Hyûga hizo una leve reverencia ante ambos presentes y se marchó. Matsuri se fijó en su bebé y le cubrió un poco con la cobija que tenía encima para que no le fuese a dar frío.

—Vamos a la casa – Le dijo Gaara tomándola por la cintura para darle un leve beso en la mejilla, a lo que ella simplemente se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

—Hai… y por cierto ¿Qué llevaba Hinata-chan?

—Ah, unos papeles que le pidió Naruto a Kankuro – Respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, la verdad era que sólo quería llegar pronto a casa para acostar al bebé y así tener toda la noche para él y para su esposa. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró unas palabras un tanto provocativas, que lograron su cometido al hacer que la joven se ruborizase por completo.

—Gaara… espera a que lleguemos a la casa – Le reclamó la castaña empujando el carrito del pequeño Soun. Así ambos esposos y padres primerizos se dirigieron al estacionamiento en donde tenían su auto con las compras del supermercado.

Querían irse a casa y tener una romántica noche sólo los dos, sin que nadie les molestase.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Salió de la ducha con su cuerpo aún húmedo por las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su pecho y sus piernas, cayendo también desde su rojizo cabello hasta su rostro. Sus ojos entre gris y negro miraban con atención una fotografía que estaba sobre el buró.

En ella había una joven de no más de quince años, con su largo cabello azulado y sus ojos perlas brillando como la luna llena. Y a su lado estaba él, apoyando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la jovencita como si se tratase de su hermanita menor.

Sonrió de medio lado y se acercó, tomando aquella fotografía con su mano derecha.

—Chibi, sigues siendo una enana – Comentó graciosamente, para luego quitarse la toalla que cubría su escultural cuerpo y caminar hacia su closet a buscar su ropa.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Cielos ¿De verdad crees que este me queda bien? – Preguntó Sakura por tercera vez a su amiga Ino, quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza sonriendo complacida.

Sakura se miró al espejo, lucía un hermoso vestido color verde agua que le llegaba justo hasta las rodillas y caía armoniosamente por sus caderas, resaltando también sus no muy grandes atributos. Tenía puesto un antifaz de color plateado, pues a Ino le había dado por asistir a una extraña fiesta de máscaras.

—Ya basta, será mejor darnos prisa ¿De acuerdo? – La rubia, quien lucía un elegante vestido morado, se puso su antifaz de color negro, resaltando así sus hermosos ojos azules. Sonrió satisfactoriamente al verse al espejo y tomó a Sakura del brazo para comenzar a jalarla y salir de aquel baño de discoteque, pues debían ir ya a fiesta.

Sakura sólo se dejó guiar, mientras su corazón se apretaba, de verdad que sentía que algo iba a pasar hoy.

Y no estaba equivocada.

En otra parte de aquella misma discoteque se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha junto a sus tres amigos, Juugo, Suigetsu y su novia Karin.

—¿Y qué pasó con Naruto, eh Sasuke? – Preguntó el joven albino, de ojos morados y sonrisa tiburonezca, mientras abrazaba a su novia la pelirroja.

—Es verdad, él nunca falta a este tipo de cosas, le encantan las fiestas como a nadie – Dijo Karin mientras se quitaba de encima el brazo de Suigetsu, nunca le había gustado demasiado demostrar amor en público, aunque después cuando estaban a solas era otra la historia.

—Naruto tenía otras cosas que hacer, su hermana llegaba hoy así que debe estar con ella – Fue la respuesta del azabache, que mientras se ponía su antifaz de color blanco y volteaba a ver a la gente que estaba a su alrededor. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de una joven de vestido verde agua, bastante linda por cierto, por lo que sonrió con arrogancia; ya tenía a su presa en la mira,

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Habían llegado ya a su casa después de un corto viaje de diez minutos. El bebé dormía como un angelito y se veía que no pensaba despertarse en un buen rato, así que era el momento perfecto para ellos dos.

—Duerme mucho mi amor – Susurró la castaña besando la frente de su hijo, para después cubrir su cuerpecito con la manta de su cuna y dejarlo bien abrigado. Salió de la pequeña habitación totalmente decorada con autitos, aviones y cosas de niño y, se dirigió a su propia habitación.

Al abrir la puerta su esposo la abrazó, tomándola por la cintura y dándole leves besos en el cuello.

—Gaara… - Susurró con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, sintiendo como él acariciaba su espalda lentamente.

—Ya no puedo resistirlo más ¿Hace cuanto no hemos estado juntos? – Se quejaba el pelirrojo, sin parar de acariciarla y de besarla. Matsuri pasó sus manos por el cabello de su amado, mientras le besaba en los labios apasionadamente. No lo había pensado, pero era verdad que desde hace meses no lo habían hecho, con tantas preocupaciones de por medio, sobre todo con la llega de su hijo, tal vez lo estaba dejando un poco de lado y no quería eso.

—Gaara… vamos a hacerlo ahora… - Susurró al separarse de él, con la respiración agitada, después de todo ella también lo deseaba a él, vaya que sí.

Gaara por su parte sólo sonrió y la empujó sobre la cama, dispuesto a pasar con ella una formidable noche.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata estaba frente al departamento de Naruto, mirando con el ceño fruncido aquella puerta cerrada. Alzó su mano apretando contra su cuerpo aquella carpeta, dispuesta a tocar, sin imaginar lo que sucedía ahí dentro.

Golpeó La puerta un par de veces sin que nadie le respondiera, hasta que de pronto notó que estaban abriendo. Estuvo a punto de lanzarle aquella carpeta a Naruto en la cara y decirle que le debía un favor, cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona que había abierto no había sido Naruto, sino una jovencita rubia que además ¡Usaba la camisa del rubio como un pijama!

La Hyûga se quedó totalmente sorprendida con lo que vio, aunque se lo esperaba de todas formas, no sabía por qué esa imagen le había causado tanto daño.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Momento antes dentro del departamento de Naruto…

—Nii-chan, esto está muy rico – Decía una sonriente Naruko mientras comía un pedazo de pastel, una de las cosas que Sasuke había comprado el día anterior como un favor a Naruto. La rubia parecía muy contenta, se moría de hambre después de un viaje tan largo.

—Entonces Naru-chii ¿Te piensas quedar una larga temporada? – Preguntó el rubio, quien también comía pastel, observando a su hermana muy sonriente y alegre. Se sentía tan feliz de tenerla con él, la extrañó demasiado todo este tiempo.

Su hermana se había ido hace tres años a estudiar en Estados Unidos, después de que su relación con Sasuke terminó de forma abrupta, porque el Uchiha la había engañado con otra, así que ella no lo pudo soportar y decidió marcharse lejos; ese había sido uno de los más fuertes motivos de la rabia de Naruto hacia Sasuke.

—Aún no lo sé, la verdad estaba pensando en regresar, pero allá me han ofrecido un buen trabajo y no sé por cuál de los dos países decidirme.

—¡Por supuesto que debes quedarte! – Exclamó Naruto parándose y golpeando la mesa, haciendo resonar los platos y cubiertos. Sin querer derramó un poco de refresco, manchando la blusa blanca de su hermana —. Ah, perdona…

—Está bien Naruto nii-chan, tengo mucha más ropa en mi maleta – Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo dulcemente, en ese aspecto eran muy diferentes, la sonrisa de la joven Namikaze era radiante como el sol, como alguna vez fue la de su hermano mayor, pero Naruto había cambiado, ahora sólo le interesaba hacer de las suyas sin importarle nada ni nadie.

—Bueno, no voy a molestarte dejando que abras ahora tu maleta, te prestaré una de mis camisas ¿Te parece? – No dejó que su hermana respondiera, simplemente se dirigió a su cuarto a buscar una de las camisas para prestarle a su hermana, además ya era tarde y lo mejor era dormirse. Naruko soltó un suspiro y se levantó también.

—¿Me dejarías tomar un baño nii-chan? – Preguntó con una dulce sonrisa, a lo que Naruto sólo asintió con la cabeza y le entregó una de sus camisas de color celeste claro.

La rubia la recibió y se dirigió al baño, no sin olvidarse de coger su ropa interior.

Mientras que Naruko se duchaba, Naruto se recostó sobre su cama de espaldas, pensando en algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, en _ella._

—Esa tonta… - La imagen de Hinata queriendo detenerle para salir de su oficina vino a su cabeza, ella realmente era caprichosa y molesta, pero debía reconocer que era linda. Cuando Hinata fruncía el ceño, se había dado cuenta de que un pequeño sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, parecía una niña tonta y muy graciosa, además se comportaba como tal.

Se preguntaba a veces por qué era tan amargada, tal vez le faltaba algo de "eso", pero bueno, él no debía estar interesado, era cierto que estaban comprometidos y todo, pero no pensaba casarse con ella, no tenía intensiones de casarse con ninguna mujer porque eso sería arruinar su vida perfecta, esa en donde podía estar con quien quisiera sin tener que acabar con su libertad.

No creería jamás en las palabras de sus padres, en que el amor tenía el poder de cambiarlo todo, en que si se enamoraba de una mujer ya no le interesarían las demás, puras tonterías.

—Ellos están locos si creen que obligándome a casarme con esa yo cambiaré, claro que no – Cerró los ojos y se recostó de costado, tratando de quitarse esa cara chistosa de Hinata de su cabeza, no sabía ni por que estaba pensando en ella, si para él no significaba nada más que un reto personal, le haría pagar su desprecio, él no pensaba enamorarse, pero ella sí que lo haría.

La puerta comenzó a sonar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se puso de pie después de unos cuantos golpes, pero cuando iba a abrir notó como su hermana salía de la ducha con el cabello mojado y con su camisa puesta, dirigiéndose a abrir.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sakura estaba harta, hace media hora que había perdido de vista a Ino y no sabía en donde demonios buscarla, más porque estaban todos usando máscaras y antifaces y el lugar estaba muy oscuro.

—Ay, maldita sea Ino – Se dijo frunciendo el ceño, cuando de pronto sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro. Se volteó algo molesta ¿Quién la llamaba cuando estaba tan ocupada? Pero entonces se encontró con un hombre alto y muy guapo a simple vista, a pesar de que estaba con el antifaz.

—Oye… ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? – Le invitó Sasuke esbozando su pedante sonrisa, dispuesto a dejarla hipnotizada y, lo consiguió. Extendió su mano hacia la peli rosa y ella la tomó sonriendo.

—De acuerdo, sólo un poco – Aceptó gustosa. Vaya que había tenido suerte, era tal y como lo había pensado, conoció a un hombre muy guapo, bueno al menos lo que podía ver de él.

Lo curioso era que ninguno de los dos se había reconocido en ese momento.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata estaba sorprendida ¿Cómo era posible que la amante de Naruto le hubiese abierto la puerta del departamento?

Ambas se miraban fijamente, la penetrante mirada de de Hinata logró intimidar a Naruko, quien no se esperaba que existiera una persona capaz de hacerle sentir tantos escalofríos.

—¿S-sí? ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Interrogó la rubia con curiosidad, sin dejar de sentirse algo nerviosa por la ojiperla.

Hinata no la podía dejar de ver, de verdad era una muchacha muy bonita y podía entender por qué Naruto le prestaba tanta atención, pero era bastante diferente a las mujeres que solía frecuentar, esas que salían con él en las revistas y en los diarios. Esta chica se veía bastante dulce.

—¿Está Naruto?

—¿Quién es Naru-chii? – Se escuchó la voz de Naruto desde el interior. Los ojos de Hinata automáticamente se dirigieron hacia él, quien abrió la puerta para ver a la persona que le buscaba, asombrándose un poco al divisar a su _prometida_ —. ¿Hinata?

La Hyûga le golpeó con la carpeta en el pecho, se la entregó furiosa ¿Qué demonios hacía ella aquí? No debió haber aceptado venir, había sido una tonta.

—Gaara-san me pidió que te trajera esto – Le miró en silencio por unos segundos, estaba realmente enojada —. Idiota – Y sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo, dejando a Naruto muy desconcertado ¿Qué rayos había pasado ahí?

—¿Quién es esa muchacha tan bonita Naruto nii-chan? ¿Acaso es tu novia? – Preguntó la rubia Namikaze, con la mirada entrecerrada —. Aunque es algo pesada, y creo que acaba de pensar mal.

—Bueno, es algo así como mi novia pero… déjala, no me importa lo que piense – Naruto frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta, aunque en verdad se estaba sintiendo muy inquieto y tenía ganas de correr detrás de Hinata para preguntarle que le había pasado, sin embargo recordó eso que ella le había traído y decidió echarle un vistazo, era al parecer alguna clase de documento para ayudarle con su problemita, sólo que al ojearlo vio también una cosa en el suelo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata corrió hasta su auto y abrió la puerta, pero no entró inmediatamente, sino que se quedó de pie, pensando.

—¿Por qué he reaccionado de esa manera? – Se cuestionó a sí misma con molestia, ella no tenía por qué haberse puesto así si sabía desde el principio que Naruto estaba con su "querida". Y aún así se sentía extraña, enojada y frustrada, muy dentro de ella guardaba la esperanza de estar equivocada, de que él no estuviera con ninguna mujer.

No podía creer que aún teniendo una relación estúpida y falsa estaba siendo engañada en sus narices, era una tonta cornuda.

—No sé por qué… no sé por qué me molesta tanto, si yo a él lo odio… él puede hacer lo que quiera con cualquiera de sus golfas, pero yo jamás… jamás seré una de ellas – Cerró los ojos y dejó caer una pequeña lágrima ¿Cómo se había metido en esto?

Siempre, a cada momento había estado soñando con un hombre perfecto, con alguien que la amara y la respetara, pero en cambio sólo tenía a ese sujeto sin sentimientos que no se merecía nada de ella.

Se limpió la lágrima y subió a su auto, algo tenía que hacer para no casarse con él, no podía hacerlo porque sabía que necesitaba amar a esa persona, y ese estúpido era algo que ella no podía amar.

—Oye… - Se volteó hacia su costado cuando sintió unos pequeños golpecitos en su ventana, frunciendo el ceño de inmediato al ver que se trataba del troglodita de Naruto Namikaze.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres? – Preguntó con cierta rudeza, la verdad era que Naruto era a la única persona a la que ella le hablaba así, con todos los demás era hasta dulce y simpática, pero es que él la exasperaba.

—¿Sabes? Te dejaste su licencia de conducir en la puerta de mi departamento – Respondió el rubio riendo con gracia —. ¿Acaso pensabas demostrarme que sabes conducir o algo? Vamos, seguro que es falsa.

—¡No es falsa! – Le gritó Hinata ofendida. Se bajó del auto y miró a Naruto con rabia; él debía entregársela —. Dame mi licencia ahora y déjame en paz.

—¿Se puede saber por qué viniste tú aquí en primer lugar? – Cuestionó arqueando una ceja, no entendía por qué esa tonta debía hacerle favores, no quería deberle nada y mucho menos ahora que estaba buscando la forma de deshacerse de ella, pues estaba seguro que lo lograría, que Hinata Hyûga definitivamente no sería parte de su vida.

—Ya te lo dije, simplemente Gaara-san me pidió un favor, porque claro, yo no soy una mala persona como tú, entonces no me costó nada realizarlo aunque fuese por alguien así – Miró despectivamente a Naruto, lo que hizo que una venita se marcara en su sien ¿Es que acaso lo encontraba tan poca cosa?

—Mira tú, con que saliste servicial y todo – Rió el chico de forma forzada. Extendió su mano hacia Hinata, mostrándole la licencia de conducir con la supuesta intención de devolvérsela —. Para que veas que también soy servicial, aquí tienes tu licencia.

Hinata estiró su mano para alcanzarla, pero al hacerlo Naruto la alzó. Era mucho más alto que ella, así que aunque Hinata se pusiera de puntitas jamás le alcanzaría y la verdad eso era muy molesto, parecían un par de niñatos queriendo empezar una pelea.

—Ya basta, deja de hacer eso y dámela – Exigió la ojiperla volviendo a estirar su brazo, pero Naruto con toda la terquedad del mundo simplemente se movió de lugar; de verdad era divertido hacerla enojar —. Oye, es en serio, dame mi licencia.

—Eres de lo más descuidada dejándola olvidada en cualquier parte ¿Sabes? De verdad, pienso que es falsa, no me puedo creer que te la dieran – Bromeaba el rubio, mientras observaba como Hinata hacía un esfuerzo por tratar de alcanzar la altura de su brazo, lo cual era obviamente imposible.

—Pues para que te lo sepas me la dieron y me felicitaron por ser tan buena y responsable – Respondió la Hyûga cruzándose de brazos, ya estaba cansada de este estúpido jueguito —. Entrégamela si no quieres que me enoje.

—¿Enojarte? ¿Más? – Cuestionó el ojiazul arqueando una ceja, pues creía que ella ya estaba enojada desde hace rato.

—¡Suficiente! – Hinata se armó de valor y con toda su fuerza se abalanzó contra Naruto, tirándolo al suelo junto con ella y junto con su licencia, que fue a dar un poco más lejos. Se golpeó una rodilla y las palmas de las manos, pues no midió bien lo que hacía, más aún ¡Porque estaba encima de Naruto! Sin darse cuenta enrojeció levemente.

—Eres una estúpida, me he golpeado la cabeza – Recriminó el chico con dolor, mientras que ella lo volvía a ver con ira.

—Más idiota no creo que quedes.

—Pues tú tampoco – Naruto la tomó por la cintura e invirtió los papeles, haciendo que la ojiperla quedara debajo de él. Se sintió extraño al tenerla así, cuantas mujeres habían estado ya en esa posición con él, pero ninguna se había puesto así de tensa, así de sonrojada ¿Es que acaso lucía tierna? —. _¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?_

—S-suéltame… levántate ahora… - Hinata estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que estaba así con alguien, daba las gracias que en ese estacionamiento no hubiera nadie y que estuviese tan oscuro, así nadie se daría cuenta de aquella cosa tan vergonzosa que estaba pasando ahí —. Que te levantes te digo… p-puede venir alguien y pensar mal…

—¿Qué van a pensar? Que estoy encima de _mi prometida_ en un estacionamiento, a lo más se van a alejar.

—Y-yo no soy tu prometida – Aseguró la chica, con el rostro cada vez más rojo y la respiración algo agitada. Naruto se acercó a su oído, tenía tantas ganas de molestarla, de hacer que se pusiera nerviosa, que no podía evitar reírse internamente al darse cuenta de lo fácil que era. Hinata de verdad que parecía una muñequita cuando estaba así de quieta y tranquila, era muy bonita, muy _deseable._

—Te equivocas, claro que lo eres… después de todo te vas a casar conmigo, y no deberías ponerte así, esto pasará tarde o temprano – Le susurró de manera provocativa, haciéndola temblar por completo ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba?

—N-no ¡Déjame estúpido! – Naruto se rió de la situación, ella era tan asustadiza cuando él se le acercaba de manera sugerente, hasta parecía que nunca había estado con un hombre antes y… ¿Y si era así? ¿Y si Hinata Hyûga jamás lo había hecho?

—De acuerdo, pero que llorona te has puesto de pronto – Le dijo Naruto alejándose, pero sin ponerse de pie aún, no dejaba de pensar en eso, era una verdadera tontería, alguien como Hinata no podía no haber estado con ningún hombre, era simplemente ilógico ¿No?

Y mientras los dos seguían en esa posición, una persona se acercó, reconociendo al instante a aquella dulce chica que siempre había visto como a una hermanita ¿Qué hacía debajo de su vecino Naruto?

—¿Chibi? – Se preguntó, siendo escuchado por ambos, que levantaron la vista parta mirarle. Y los ojos de Hinata mostraban sólo horror, porque justamente aquella persona tan especial para ella acababa de verle de esa forma ¿Es que tenía alguna clase de maleficio encima?

Definitivamente, los malos entendidos estaban a la orden del día.

Continuara…

…

**Bueno como se pudieron dar cuenta, aquella mujer importante para Naruto era su hermana y no otra cosa jejeje, ya habían pensado mal la mayoría ¿A que sí?**

**Pues bueno, y respecto al que llamó a Hinata, también ya apareció en este capítulo ¿Alguien se dio cuenta de quien era? Y si es así, lo sé, habrase visto pareja más rara (aunque no sean pareja) pero bueno, yo soy rara xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Nos leemos en la próxima, y lo más probable es que ponga alguna sorpresa jejeje.**

**¡Bye!**


	7. Cásate conmigo

**Hola!**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido, sé que me tardo mucho con este fic, pero no por eso dejaré de publicarlo ¿Qué creen? xD**

**Me alegra mucho que les guste esta loca historia, es por eso que sin más, les dejo la conti, espero que la disfruten ^^**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 7: Cásate Conmigo**

—¿Chibi?

—¡Sasori-kun!

Hinata se volteó horrorizada, abriendo los ojos como platos. Rápidamente empujó a Naruto, con todas las fuerzas que tenía, para así quitárselo de encima. El rubio cayó sentado en el suelo duro y frío, cosa que no le agradó para nada, era mucho más cómodo estar así encima de Hinata.

—¡E-esto no es lo que crees! – Trató de explicarse avergonzada, su rostro parecía arder de lo roja que se había puesto y su pecho se sentía apretado por los nervios, por el temor de que él pudiera pensar mal. Le miró de reojo y, se sorprendió al verlo sonreír.

—Vaya, pequeña Hina, no pensé que fueras novia de mi vecino Naruto – Dijo alegre, sin prestarle la mayor importancia a la escena tan comprometedora que había visto, lo que desconcertó a Hinata.

—¿Eh? – Ella lo miró por unos segundos, hasta que reaccionó a sus palabras —. ¡Y-yo no soy novia de ese troglodita!

—¡Troglodita mis calzones! – Exclamó Naruto ofendido, estaba cansado de que Hinata le tratara como a una bestia salvaje. Se paró de un salto y miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Así es como demuestras tu falta de educación! – Le rectificó la ojiperla, tocándole el pecho don su dedo índice. Naruto simplemente arqueó una ceja y ante esto, Hinata escondió su mano detrás de la espalda —. Imbécil – Le insultó en voz baja.

Los dos se cruzaron de brazos, haciéndose un desprecio, era como si hubieran olvidado la presencia del pelirrojo, quien de un momento a otro estalló en carcajadas. Naruto y Hinata le miraron sin comprender.

—Perdón, pero ustedes son una pareja muy especial – Dijo Sasori, tratando de detenerse, pero le era imposible dejar de reír ante las caras atónitas que tenían esos dos.

—S-Sasori-kun, ya te lo dije, él no es mi novio – Habló la Hyûga, quien de pronto se había sonrojado levemente, poniendo una sonrisa dulce y comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.

Naruto observó incrédulo ese cambio ¿Cómo demonios podía pasar de fiera a mansa en un solo segundo? Y además, se había puesto así con sólo ver al idiota de su vecino, le llamaba idiota porque Sasori solía "robarle" a sus conquistas, o más bien, las chicas que salían con él se quedaban locas al ver a Sasori, pero él no les hacía mucho caso, era un tipo bastante serio; según Naruto era gay, jamás le había visto con una chica.

—¿No son novios? Pero chibi-Hina, lo parecen – Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, tenía que convencerlo a él de que eso no era cierto, de que entre ella y Naruto no había nada, ni siquiera un compromiso falso y ridículo, la persona que ella quería no podía saber que estaba comprometida con alguien como Naruto.

—Yo no sería novio de una niña como esta, sabes muy bien el tipo de mujeres con las que salgo – Dijo Naruto arrogante, mientras Hinata le miraba ofendida por haber sido llamada _niña_, además al oír esas palabras "_el tipo de mujeres con las que salgo"_ ¿Qué había de malo en ella? No era una top model, pero tampoco estaba mal ¿Quién se creía Naruto Namikaze para despreciarla de esa manera?

—Bueno eso es verdad, una niña tan dulce como Hinata no saldría con un mujeriego como tú, podrías romperle su corazón – Opinó sonriendo, causando el sonrojo una vez más en las mejillas de Hinata.

—Así es, muy bien dicho – Le secundó ella, sin siquiera molestarse por haber sido llamada _niña_ otra vez, pues no habían problemas mientras Sasori lo dijera.

Naruto frunció el ceño, se dio cuenta de que cuando él hablaba Hinata siempre se enfadaba, pero cuando lo hacía Sasori, no importaba lo que dijera, ella estaba de acuerdo en todo y se comportaba totalmente diferente ¿Acaso Sasori le gustaba? ¿Y de donde diablos le conocía?

—Oh, que tarde es, me tengo que ir – Hinata arrebató su licencia de la mano de Naruto, que como estaba perdido en sus pensamientos no lo notó a tiempo —. Me llevo esto, con permiso, adiós Sasori-kun – Se despidió con una dulce sonrisa del pelirrojo, mientras a Naruto apenas y lo miró. Él simplemente hizo un gesto con su boca, como diciendo que ella tampoco le agradaba.

—Que te vaya bien Chibi – Se despidió Sasori, pero cuando ella se marchó, miró fijamente a Naruto —. ¿Y bien?

—¿Qué? No vas a creer que tengo algo con la _chibi_ – Naruto dijo la última palabra con algo de sarcasmo, provocando que el entrecejo de su acompañante se frunciera —. Esa mujer no me interesa para nada, es demasiado histérica para mi gusto, está loca, dime una cosa ¿De donde la conoces?

—La conozco desde que era una niña, es como una hermanita para mí, así que si le haces algo ya verás – Advirtió antes de irse a pasos lentos, dejando a Naruto con sus palabras rondando en la cabeza.

_Es como una hermanita para mí…_

Simplemente no pudo evitar reventar de risa ¡La veía como a una hermanita! Pobre Hinata, Sasori nunca en la vida le haría caso.

—Que tonta es, por algo es mujer – Siguió riendo, mientras caminaba hacia el interior de su edificio.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Esto era sin duda lo mejor de la vida, poder estar con la persona que amaba, besarse, abrazarse, entregarse el uno al otro sin importar nada.

—Te amo Gaara… - Susurró la castaña, sintiendo como poco a poco llegaba al clímax. Su esposo besó sus labios con pasión, apresando aún más su cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama, para dar por terminado su acto de amor.

Se recostaron abrazados bajo las sábanas, aún besándose en los labios, hasta que él se separó para mirarla.

—Te extrañaba – Le dijo al oído, haciéndola temblar por completo. Soltó una leve sonrisa y la abrazó más fuerte, tomando su cintura delicadamente.

—Yo también amor, reconozco que el bebé nos ha quitado mucho tiempo, pero siempre vale la pena este momento – Él asintió con la cabeza, dándole un beso suave —. Oye Gaara…

—¿Sí?

—Quería hacerte una pregunta, es sobre eso de tu hermano y Naruto – Siempre que decía el nombre de Naruto su tono de voz era áspero, no era nada personal, pero su mala fama le enfermaba. Era cierto que Gaara solía ser así, al menos eso le contaron, pues cuando ella lo conoció el pelirrojo sólo demostraba interés por su persona y nadie más parecía motivarlo, Gaara batalló un montón para que ella le hiciera caso, pues tenía miedo de enamorarse de él y que la lastimara, cosa que nunca pasó.

—¿Cuál es la pregunta?

—¿De verdad es posible deshacer ese contrato? – Se acurrucó sobre el pecho de su amado, el cual se dedicó a mirar al techo.

—La verdad es que no lo sé, según Kankuro existe la manera, pero yo no estoy tan seguro – Respondió sinceramente, era lo que él pensaba y no pretendía engañar a su mujer. Ella cerró los ojos, la respuesta no fue muy satisfactoria, pero sabía que Gaara le había respondido con la verdad.

—Ya veo…

El pelirrojo se levantó un poco, volviendo a quedar encima de ella, que lo miraba algo sorprendida.

—¿Por qué no dejas de preocuparte por ellos? Mejor, ocupémonos de nosotros – Dijo antes de besarla. Matsuri simplemente correspondió, él tenía toda la razón, en este momento debían pensar sólo en ellos y nadie más.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Lo odio, lo odio con toda mi alma – Decía Hinata enfurecida, mientras conducía hacia su casa. No dejaba de ver al frente, con los ojos crispados de rabia, estaba demasiado furiosa con ese imbécil de Namikaze ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse así de ella? —. Pero sea como sea me las va a pagar, ya lo verá.

La verdad era que ella nunca había sido una persona vengativa, pero no podía evitar querer recibir alguna compensación por todas las humillaciones que había recibido desde que había conocido a ese rubio impertinente, nunca creyó odiar a nadie en su vida, a pesar de ser a veces temperamental era una chica de muy buenos sentimientos, pero él definitivamente podía superar hasta la paciencia del más insensible.

Paró en seco al llegar a un semáforo y darse cuenta de que estaba en verde, pero los autos que venían detrás de ella se molestaron por haberse detenido tan de pronto.

—¡Oye, fíjate cómo conduces idiota! – Le gritó un tipo atrás de ella. Como si no tuviera suficiente con todo lo que Namikaze la molestaba, encima un tipo en la calle le recordaba lo mala que –según el rubio- era para conducir ¡Era el colmo!

Con una fuerza sobrehumana trató de ignorar todo aquello, el molesto sonido de las bocinas y los gritos enfurecidos de los demás conductores. Suspiró hondamente y siguió su camino como si nada, pero pensando en que mañana le enseñaría una lección a Naruto Namikaze.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Las luces no le permitan adivinar de quién era el rostro de la joven con la que estaba bailando desde hacía un rato y a ella le sucedía exactamente lo mismo cuando trataba de adivinar de quién se trataba, pues ambos sentían que eran conocidos de alguna parte.

—Disculpa que pregunte – El azabache comenzó a hablar, dándole una vuelta a la chica en su lugar, para luego atraerla nuevamente a su cuerpo —. Pero me causa curiosidad ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Yo iba a preguntar eso – Rió la peli rosa, separándose varios centímetros de él. Sentía que la música llevaba su cuerpo a su propio compás, pero en realidad era él quién la llevaba, de un lado a otro por toda la pista, sin que ninguno prestara atención a nada más a su alrededor.

Ino estaba sentada en la barra junto a su novio, desde hacía un buen rato que no despegaba la vista de aquella pareja y sonreía mientras bebía un par de tragos.

—¿Por qué te pones tan contenta? Que yo sepa no es un milagro que Sakura baile con alguien – Le dijo el joven a su lado, un chico alto, de piel extremadamente pálida, con ojos y cabello negros. Era muy guapo, por eso un montón de chicas le miraban con atención, pero él parecía ignorarlas olímpicamente.

—No es eso ¿No te has dado cuenta de quién es el que baila con ella? – Cuestionó la rubia, a lo que el pelinegro negó con la cabeza, pero volteó a verlos nuevamente con mayor atención, a ver si lograba captar algo.

Fue después de varios segundos que al fin se dio cuenta de quién era la persona que bailaba con la peli rosa, las luces le habían iluminado por un momento y él centró toda su atención en lo que podía verse de su rostro.

—Es Sasuke Uchiha, vaya – Rió quedamente. Al igual que Ino, él conocía a la perfección cual era la historia entre ese par, amigos desde pequeños, se habían separado por el trabajo de los padres de la chica, aunque ella nunca le dijo que estaba enamorada de él, parecía el típico reencuentro de un Manga Shoujo —. Que gracioso.

—¿Te parece? Creo que aún no notan quienes son – Dijo la rubia soltando una sonrisa, sabía cuanto significaba este encuentro para su amiga.

—Vamos, no me evadas y responde – Insistió el azabache, tomándola de la muñeca para volver a jalarla hacia su cuerpo. De verdad quería saber, le intrigaba de sobremanera y no lo comprendía, la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera se enteraba del nombre de las mujeres con las que estaba, consideraba que era mejor así, de esa forma no tendría recuerdo alguno de ellas más que el sexo.

La chica sonrió, su corazón comenzaba a agitarse y no entendía por qué sucedía, sólo sabía que era algo agradable, que le gustaba estar con esa persona.

—Está bien, te diré, me llamo Sakura Haruno ¿Y tú?

Al instante en que ella dijo su nombre Sasuke dejó de bailar, la miró de arriba abajo con cierta sorpresa, sin poder creer que se tratara de la misma Sakura Haruno que él conocía, no había posibilidad de que se tratara de la misma chica nerd y fea ¿O sí?

—Sakura Haruno… - Repitió, aún algo sorprendido.

La chica soltó una risita.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre ¿Es que acaso tiene algo malo? – Su pregunta no tuvo una respuesta, al menos no una que fuera en palabras, sólo vio como el chico con el que había estado bailando gran parte de la noche se quitaba el antifaz blanco, dejando ver su rostro en su totalidad. Se quedó totalmente atónita, no podía creer que se tratara de él —. ¿Sasuke-kun?

El recién nombrado asintió con la cabeza. Acercó ambas manos al rostro de la chica y con cuidado retiró el antifaz plateado, dejando a la vista sus brillantes ojos jade y el resto de su blanquecido rostro, en definitiva era ella, debió haberlo adivinado antes por el color de su cabello.

—De verdad eres Sakura – Inconscientemente soltó una sonrisa, algo le decía que esto no se quedaría en un simple reencuentro de viejos amigos, por alguna razón la había vuelto a encontrar.

—No puedo creerlo, Sasuke-kun – Ella no era capaz de moverse ni de hablar demasiado, la sorpresa y la alegría que sentía no se podían comparar con nada, estaba frente a la persona que siempre había amado, una vez más.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El día había llegado tan brillante como siempre y Hinata se levantó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, a pesar de la pesadilla de anoche aún era capaz de levantarse de buen humor. Al levantarse se dio una ducha con agua tibia, disfrutando del suave masaje que le propinaban las gotas del agua sobre su suave piel. Cuando oyó el teléfono se estaba secando el cabello, por lo que salió del baño con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo.

—¿Bueno? – Respondió sonriente, sin embargo al oír aquella voz todo su buen humor desapareció, no podía creer que tan temprano él se propusiera arruinarle el día.

—_Buenos días, querida prometida _– Le saludó Naruto, se notaba que del otro lado se encontraba sonriendo con sorna, esa maldita cara de burla que ponía era irritante y aunque Hinata no lo estuviera viendo le molestaba.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Cuestionó, sentándose sobre su cama que estaba ya hecha, pues antes de bañarse siempre la hacía —. No tengo ganas de que me fastidies.

—_Oye, de hecho te tengo una muy buena noticia y una interesante propuesta ¿A qué hora estás por la oficina?_

La chica miró la hora en su reloj de pie, sobre la mesita de noche, notando que aún era bastante temprano.

—No sé que te propongas, pero estaré allá en una hora más o menos.

—_Perfecto, pásate por mi oficina _– Dijo el rubio, lo que Hinata realmente sintió como una orden, estaba a punto de protestar, pero en ese momento él siguió hablando —. _¡Y recuerda mirar siempre al frente mientras estés conduciendo!_

—¡Idiota! – Exclamó enojada, sin embargo Naruto ya había terminado la llamada, dejándola con sus insultos atragantados en la garganta. Tiró el celular sobre la cama y se echó de espaldas, soltando un suspiro —. Cómo lo odio… lo odio tanto…

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Con quién hablabas, Naruto Nii-san? – Le preguntó la joven rubia, su linda hermanita menor, la cual lucía un hermoso vestido blando strapless, que la hacía lucir demasiado llamativa para el gusto del rubio. A él le gustaban las mujeres hermosas, pero si fuese por él su hermanita podía ser muy fea, así ningún idiota como Sasuke se le acercaría de nuevo.

—Ah, no era nadie importante – Respondió el chico, dejando el celular sobre la mesa. Se miró al espejo que tenía colgado en la pared de la sala, arreglándose la corbata —. Dime Naru-chii ¿A dónde es que vas a salir así de arreglada?

—¿Qué no te dije ayer? Iré contigo a la empresa, aún no he saludado ni a mamá ni a papá, eres el primero al que he visto – Dijo la chica mostrando su brillante sonrisa, pero Naruto frunció el ceño, ahí en la empresa había demasiado buitres que podían poner el ojo sobre ella, estaba seguro de que más de alguno terminaría prendado de la linda Naruko.

—Pues si vas a ir, será mejor que te cambies ese vestido.

—Ni hablar – Se negó la rubia, conocía a la perfección lo celoso que era su hermano mayor y también lo sobre protector, pero ella ya no era una niña, había crecido hace mucho tiempo y él debía aceptar eso, además, Naruto no tenía demasiada moral como para andarle espantando a los pretendientes, ella sabía perfectamente que su hermanito disfrutaba andando con una y con otra, de hecho le había sorprendido demasiado cuando dijo que Hinata sí era su novia.

Naruto no le dijo nada, cuando su hermana decía que no, era un no rotundo, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era terminar de arreglarse, necesitaba hablar cuanto antes con la loca de su _futura ex esposa._

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Al llegar a la empresa lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la oficina del troglodita, esperando que si la había citado ahí, al menos llegase a tiempo. Cuando entró se dio cuenta de que tal y como ella lo había imaginado, aún no había nadie ahí.

—Es un impuntual, se ve que no tiene respeto por nadie – Murmuró para sí, aunque ella no tenía demasiado derecho de hablar de impuntuales, siendo la reina de ello.

—¿Quién es el impuntual? – Escuchó un suave susurro detrás de su nuca, algo que le hizo estremecer por completo todo el cuerpo, como si fuese una descarga eléctrica, fuerte y vertiginosa. Hinata se volteó, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y el rostro tremendamente sonrojado, observando al apuesto Naruto parado detrás de ella, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules. Él tenía una taza de café de plástico en la mano, el cual humeaba —. Sólo fui por un café, te tardaste demasiado.

La chica frunció el ceño.

—Ya estoy aquí ¿Qué querías decirme? – Se alejó inmediatamente de él, yéndose hacia donde se encontraba el escritorio. Naruto sonrió con sarcasmo, pasándola de largo y sentándose en su silla con comodidad.

—Es una propuesta que nos conviene tanto a ti como a mí, pero siéntate – Ofreció. Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba más amable de lo normal ¿Qué era lo que se proponía?

De todos modos, ella aceptó el ofrecimiento y se sentó sin decir una palabra, esperando a que él comenzara a hablar.

Naruto sonrió.

—Hinata Hyûga… - La miró fijamente, mientras ella se sentía expectante ¿De qué demonios iba a hablarle —. Cásate conmigo – Terminó, dejando a la chica boquiabierta.

¿Qué descabellada cosa acababa de decir?

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Quien dijo Sasori, acertó, quien dijo Nagato, pues no xD**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ¿Qué será lo que se propone nuestro rubio cabezota? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	8. Vacío legal

**¡Hola!**

**Pues aquí traigo conti de este fic, aunque no me gustó mucho porque no estaba nada inspirada, pero prometo que para la siguiente estará mejor, de todas formas, al final les sorprenderá ^^**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capítulo 8: Vacío legal**

—¿Q-qué dijiste? – Preguntó Hinata con los ojos muy abiertos. Esa extraña proposición la había tomado con la guardia baja, nunca imaginó que alguna vez en su vida un tipo como Naruto le pediría matrimonio ¿Pero en que rayos estaba pensando?

—Lo que has oído, te acabo de decir que te cases conmigo – Repitió Naruto como si nada, como si lo que acababa de decir fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, pero por dentro estaba que reventaba de la risa con la expresión desencajada de la Hyûga, la verdad siempre le había parecido graciosa, pero ahora le estaba matando y no sabía como controlarse para no estallar.

—Estás… ¡Estás demente! – Gritó la ojiperla, parándose del asiento de golpe y mirándole de forma inquisidora —. ¿Cuál es el truco? Dime la verdad ¿A qué juegas?

—Oye, pero que paranoica – Comentó el rubio, soltando una pequeña sonrisa. Se puso de pie, caminó dos pasos hacia Hinata y la tomó suavemente por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo —. Vamos… sólo he hecho lo que sentía – Le habló en voz baja y suave, mirándola a los ojos y siendo testigo de cómo el rostro de la joven se tornaba completamente enrojecido, al igual que su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

—¿P-pero qué te pasa? – Cuestionó Hinata, estaba avergonzada, nerviosa ¿Por qué Naruto se le acercaba de esa manera? Y más aún ¿Cómo es que su cercanía podía estremecerla tanto? —. S-suéltame…

—¿Por qué? – Naruto se acercó unos centímetros más. Ya cuando estaba a punto de rozar sus labios, se separó de golpe. Había tenido una extraña sensación al tenerla así de cerca, el corazón le había latido como nunca y se suponía que sólo la estaba molestando, por eso decidió regresar a su plan original, soltando una sonrisa de burla —. Que graciosa eres ¿De verdad le tienes miedo a los hombres?

Hinata entendió entonces que esa forma de hablarle, la manera en que la sostuvo y el haber estado a punto de besarla solamente había sido para burlarse de ella, tal vez incluso lo de pedirle matrimonio.

—Eres un idiota – Masculló con el ceño fruncido. Le dio un empujón en el pecho y trató de salir, pero él hábilmente la tomó de la muñeca y la haló, apresándola entre su cuerpo y el escritorio de madera —. Oye, déjame en paz, no te soporto, déjame ir – Reclamaba, pero Naruto sólo la veía divertido.

—No quiero, además no has respondido mi pregunta – Tomó a la chica de las muñecas para impedir que le fuera a dar otro golpe, por lo que ella estaba inmovilizada. Volvió a acercarse a la chica, de verdad era gracioso verla tan indefensa —. Oye ¿Sabes? A pesar de ser una odiosa… eres en verdad hermosa…

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron levemente por la sorpresa, mirándole con cierta duda. No le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo, no se suponía que su corazón debía latir así por un mujeriego como ese, pero tampoco podía moverse y liberarse de él, no sabía que hacer.

—S-suéltame… - Exigió una vez más, hasta que finalmente decidió perder la compostura —. ¡Que me sueltes! – Gritó, dándole a Naruto una patada en aquel sensible lugar que los hombres tanto aprecian. El rubio la dejó ir de inmediato, llevándose las manos a su zona afectada, que ahora dolía más que nunca, luego de haber soltado un enorme grito.

—¡I-idiota!

Hinata se alejó y corrió hacia la puerta, mirándole con odio.

—¡Jamás me casaré contigo! ¡Te odio! – Gritó la chica con todas sus fuerzas, dando un portazo increíblemente fuerte, que llamó la atención de toda la oficina, pero nadie se atrevió a hablar al ser testigos de tan tensa situación.

—¡Yo también te odio Hinata Hyûga, y por supuesto que no me pienso casar contigo nunca! – Le respondió Naruto, igualmente enfadado y sin poder quitar sus manos de su entrepierna.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Miró nuevamente a la persona que tenía en frente y, ciertamente no podía creerlo, era ella. No la veía desde que se marchó -_por su culpa_- lejos del país y de toda su familia. Aún Naruto no le perdonaba del todo por eso, pero no pensó que la vería justo hoy, creyó que sólo había vuelto para visitar a Naruto, pero estaba equivocado.

—Sasuke – Dijo ella, con una amarga sonrisa, que a pesar de todo se mostraba sincera y alegre, mezcla bastante extraña para el azabache —. Cuanto tiempo.

—Sí, bastante – Respondió el azabache, tratando de pasar lo más rápido posible de la hermanita de su amigo. Se sintió salvado, justo cuando observó que los padres de la joven se acercaban emocionados a saludarla y mientras eso se llevaba a cabo, decidió escabullirse silenciosamente, encerrándose detrás de una puerta. No podía negar que el tiempo y la distancia la habían vuelto realmente hermosa, pero no dejaba de ser la niña llorona y caprichosa.

—¿Qué haces en mi oficina? – Escuchó una voz femenina. Sasuke sudó frío por un momento y se volteó, encontrándose de frente con la figura de Hinata Hyûga, la _prometida_ de Naruto —. Estoy esperando – Hinata arqueó una ceja —. Señor Uchiha Sasuke.

—No hago nada malo si es lo que le preocupa, Hyûga-san – Aseguró el Uchiha, esbozando una sonrisa de arrogancia, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos oscuros se posaban automáticamente sobre los atributos de la joven, por lo que su sonrisa se acrecentó —. No puedo creer la suerte que tiene Naruto – Dijo más para sí que para ella.

—¿A qué se refiere? – Interrogó la ojiperla confundida. Sasuke se alejó de la puerta, caminando hacia la joven que hasta hace unos momentos parecía estar trabajando arduamente.

Sasuke se acercó lo suficiente como para que su mano rozara de manera suave el dulce rostro de la chica.

—Que no todos los días uno tiene el placer de comprometerse con una mujer tan hermosa – Ante sus palabras, Hinata enrojeció como un tomatito, lo que pareció muy tierno al Uchiha, que se acercó un poco más, inclinando su cuerpo sobre el escritorio, pero sin llegar a tocarlo —. Dígame, Hyûga-san ¿No le interesaría romper el contrato con ese fanfarrón y casarse conmigo?

—U-usted… - Masculló Hinata algo molesta, pero no pudo terminar su frase al notar como la puerta se abría, dejando ver a un enfadado rubio que al ser testigo de lo que estaba pasando, de pronto se mostró enojado.

—¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? – Interrogó, como un verdadero _novio celoso_.

Hinata por un momento tembló del nerviosismo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Guuu, Guuu – Balbuceaba el bebito, estirando sus pequeñas manos para alcanzar los autitos que se movían sobre su cabeza, dando vueltas una y otra vez —. Guuu – Volvió a balbucear, ésta vez tratando de estirar sus piernitas también.

—Así te ves muy guapo – Dijo Matsuri, arreglándole la corbata a su esposo, quien se abrochaba las mangas de la camisa, al parecer llevaba prisa, pues apenas ella terminó se colocó el saco negro y le dio un beso en los labios a su mujer.

—Gracias amor, cuida del bebé mientras no estoy, hoy tendré mucho trabajo y no podré llegar temprano – Le avisó antes de tomar su maletín e irse. Así era el trabajo para Gaara, ser el presidente de una compañía no era fácil, pero según sus dos hermanos él era el único capaz de hacerlo, era tan joven y ya tenía esa increíble responsabilidad.

—¡Que te vaya bien Gaara! – Exclamó Matsuri, saliendo por la puerta para que su grito le alcanzara en el pasillo. Él sonrió levemente y siguió con su camino, mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo.

—¿Bueno? Kankuro ¿Cómo va todo? Sí, entregué los documentos a Naruto ¿Por qué? – Frunció levemente el ceño al oír la respuesta del otro lado, no le gustó nada lo que su hermano le relataba —. Así que es imposible de romper ¿Eh? Hyûga-san y Namikaze-san son muy astutos – Habló refiriéndose a los padres de ambos jóvenes, mientras se montaba en su automóvil rojo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Eres cruel, Ino ¿Por qué no me dijiste que se trataba de Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó Sakura con las mejillas infladas como si fuese una niña, lo que sólo causaba gracia a su amiga rubia, que en verdad había disfrutado anoche con el baile de cuento de su amiguita —. Me sentí muy avergonzada al darme cuenta de que se trataba de él.

—Eso te pasa por despistada, hasta mi adorado Sai lo notó – Respondió Ino, haciéndose la ofendida para que así Sakura no pudiera hacerle sentir culpable ni malvada, además ¿Qué no había sido ese siempre su sueño? Que su amado Sasuke-kun le hiciera un poco de caso, pues ahí lo tenía.

—De todos modos pudiste decírmelo – Dijo molesta la peli rosa, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un desprecio, a fin de cuentas, hubiera preferido salir corriendo antes de aceptar un baile con él, porque para su mala suerte acababa de descubrir algo muy importante; Sasuke le seguía gustando —. _Rayos, que tonta soy _– Se regañó mentalmente.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata empujó a Sasuke para apartarlo de su lado, con el rostro totalmente rojo y la respiración agitada, hizo una leve reverencia hacia _su prometido_.

—¡Esto no es lo que parece, Uchiha-san y yo sólo…! _–_ Se detuvo a media frase y se enderezó, con el ceño fruncido y su dedo índice apuntando acusadoramente al recién llegado —. ¿Porqué demonios debo darte explicaciones? – Cuestionó.

—¿Por qué no deberías hacerlo? Eres mi prometida – Le recordó Naruto, como si eso fuese lo más obvio del mundo, mas ella no pareció conforme con esa respuesta. Sasuke por su parte, rió levemente, era la primera vez que comprobaba por sí mismo como era que se llevaban ese par y le causaban muchísima gracia, eran un par de tercos los dos.

—De todos modos eso de ser prometidos es una burla, no tengo que decirte lo que hago ¡A parte no hacía nada malo! – Insistió, eufórica.

—¿Tú crees que es correcto coquetearle de esa manera al mejor amigo de tu novio? – Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa arrogante, pero a la vez un poco intimidante, negando con su dedo índice —. Eso está muy mal, señorita Hinata Hyûga.

Hinata sentía que iba a explotar de la rabia ¿Pero quién se creía ese animal como para venir a darle lecciones de moral? ¡Por Dios! Si él era un completo irrespetuoso, podía imaginar que hasta se había acostado con más de una mujer a la vez y que encima fuese mejores amigas ¡Descarado!

—Mira…

—Ya basta ustedes dos – Sasuke interrumpió lo que la ojiperla quería decir, llamando la atención de ambos prometidos —. Los novios no deberían pelear así – Miró a su amigo —. Naruto, si estás celoso sólo dilo, que no te quitaré a tu novia – De pronto, esbozó una sonrisa algo peligrosa —. Al menos no en frente de tus narices – Después de eso se marchó, mientras el rubio le miraba molesto ¿Qué quiso decir con que estaba celoso? Y más ¿Cómo que no se la quitaría _al menos_ en frente de sus narices?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? – Interrogó Hinata para romper el incómodo silencio que de pronto se había apoderado de la habitación, la verdad era que los comentarios del Uchiha les habían dejado a los dos un tanto confusos. Naruto la miró entonces —. Vamos, habla.

El rubio soltó un suspiro.

—Escucha, lo de hace rato no salió bien – Se encogió de hombros, parecía resignado o algo por el estilo —. Esto es enserio, hace un rato lo tomé como una broma, pero Hinata, de verdad necesito que te cases conmigo.

—¿A qué te refieres? – Ella le miró, algo curiosa por el tono que el chico estaba usando, ya no parecía estar bromeando con el tema, sino todo lo contrario.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Caminó con pasos firmes hasta cruzar la calle, en donde miró el imponente edificio de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki. Sus ojos violáceos se mostraban un tanto macabros, al igual que su sonrisa.

—Naruto-kun, si creías que te habías librado de mí estás muy equivocado – Susurró, ingresando por la puerta de cristal.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata seguía viéndole con confusión, ahora que él le hablaba con ese tono de seriedad ya no le parecía tan… ¿Estúpido?

Pero de todas formas no podía confiarse de ese hombre, él era un tramposo, un malvado, un _sexy_ malvado.

—No comprendo, tú me odias, yo te odio ¿Por qué debería casarme contigo? – Preguntó, sentándose tranquilamente en su asiento, como si esto se tratara de una tarde tomando el té. La verdad era que ya estaba cansada de gritarle a ese tipo y le dolía un poco la frente de tener tanto tiempo el ceño fruncido.

Naruto suspiró.

—Te lo diré sin rodeos, esa cosa que firmamos nos obliga – Comenzó a relatar Naruto, que tampoco es que estuviera feliz con la idea de contraer matrimonio con esa _bruja_, pero era eso o quedarse en la calle, y hablando en esos términos, prefería tener que soportar a la bruja.

—Ya… ¿Y no hay como deshacernos de ello? – Interrogó Hinata arqueando una ceja, nuevamente, no le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

—Digamos que no – Naruto se cruzó de brazos y miró a la chica con sus profundos ojos azules, que eran capaces de hacerla perderse como una idiota —. Incluso contraté un abogado, el hermano de Gaara – La chica asintió con la cabeza, según lo que tenía entendido aquel era un tipo bastante parrandero, pero mucho más serio de lo que fue su hermano antes de conocer a su amiga Matsuri —. Él me consiguió los papeles que firmamos y… creo que nos echamos la soga al cuello.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El rubio soltó una sonrisa arrogante. Ahí estaba otra vez con esa molesta mueca de autosuficiencia.

—Según lo que leí ahí, y con lo que estuvimos de acuerdo al firmar, si no nos casamos lo perdemos todo.

Hinata ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, pero, eso no era todo lo que Naruto tenía que decir, aún faltaba lo más impactante para la ojiperla.

—Según lo que averigüé además por mi cuenta, nuestros padres nos habían comprometido aún cuando éramos niños, por lo tanto, podría decirse que tarde o temprano tendríamos que casarnos, aunque claro, ninguno de los dos lo desea – Dijo muy seguro de sus palabras, muy seguro de que en verdad jamás se arrepentiría de esto, ni de hacer a un lado a esa chica, porque nunca significaría nada más que un estorbo en su vida llena de diversión; una esposa era lo último que necesitaba.

—Ya te lo dije, no quiero casarme contigo – Reiteró la joven Hyûga, observando como él ni se inmutaba, sin embargo, aún no comprendía una cosa, y era cierto que todo este tema la sorprendía, pero… —. ¿Y aún así dices que debemos casarnos?

Él asintió, pero levantó su dedo índice, sonriendo como si se tratase de un zorro.

—Kankuro de verdad es un buen abogado, y leyendo el contrato que firmamos, encontró un conveniente vacío legal.

—Casarnos y divorciarnos ¿No es así?

—Vaya, eres muy lista – Dijo Naruto divertido, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella se sintió victoriosa, era la primera vez que Naruto la halagaba en serio, era toda una primicia.

—Pues, si no nos queda otra opción me temo que tendré que aceptar, pero con una condición – Advirtió, mirando al rubio con firmeza —. Si nos casamos, tú no tendrás ningún derecho a tocarme, no pienso entregarme a un bastardo como tú ¿Queda claro?

—Que aburrida eres – Se quejó el rubio desviando la mirada, mientras ella sólo arqueaba una ceja ¿Acaso en verdad pretendía que pasara algo? ¿Estaba loco o algo por el estilo? —. En fin, me voy a mi oficina – Dijo Naruto y sin más se puso de pie, saliendo de la oficina de la ojiperla, que apenas le vio desaparecer tras la puerta cambió su expresión de enojo por una de tristeza.

—No puedo creerlo, comprometidos desde niños – Soltó un suspiro —. Me siento como en la edad media – Bufó.

Cuando estaba por volver al trabajo, se dio cuenta de que el despistado de Naruto se había dejado el teléfono móvil sobre su escritorio, aunque ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento sucedió eso.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto entró a su oficina algo ofuscado, al final había logrado el cometido de que Hinata aceptara el compromiso, pero no le gustaba nada la idea de casarse con ella, ni con nadie, no era un hombre de una sola mujer, eso era tan aburrido, es más, se aburriría como ostra estando casado sin poder tocar a su esposa.

—_Que aburrida es _– Pensó con el ceño fruncido, pero justo después de cruzar la puerta, sintió que alguien le abrazaba por la espalda, colgándose de su cuello —. ¿Pero qué demonios? – Se quejó.

—Que gusto verte, Naruto-kun – Respondió la chica detrás de él, soltándole para que él se diera la vuelta y pudiera verla a la cara, notándolo sorprendido —. Hola – Saludó muy sonriente.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – Preguntó el rubio, quien se alejó enseguida, debía hacerlo por su propia seguridad, no sabía que tan peligrosa podía resultar esa mujer —. Shion, te dije que me voy a casar con otra mujer, tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver ya.

—No me digas eso, me haces sentir triste Naruto-kun – Dijo la rubia bajando la mirada, con una voz bastante suave, que le daba un aspecto sádico. Naruto por primera vez se arrepentía de una cosa y esa era haberse involucrado con esa loca, que a leguas era aún más demente que su prometida.

—Pero es la verdad, ya te lo dije – Insistió el chico, sin embargo sus palabras parecían dichas al aire, pues la cara de loca de Shion no cambiaba con nada.

Cuando Shion iba a hablar, la puerta se abrió sin que nadie se anunciara antes, dejando ver la estilizada figura de Hinata Hyûga. Ella miró a la mujer que estaba con Naruto, quien no lucía nada amigable, pero trató de ignorarla para hacer lo que se propuso al venir aquí.

—Naruto, olvidaste tu telef… - Y no alcanzó a terminar la frase, cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio la tomaba por la cintura, posando suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su cuerpo se paralizó por completo, mientras sentía un choque eléctrico recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Jo, vaya, por fin hubo beso, aunque ¿Qué irá a resultar de todo esto? ¿Shion querrá matar a Hina?**

**Bueno, eso lo verán en la conti ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	9. Como un cupido

**¡Hola!**

**He aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Gracias por todos los reviews y perdón si me he tardado mucho, en fin, aquí es los dejo.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 9: Como un Cupido**

_La estaba besando._

Namikaze Naruto estaba besándola y al contrario de lo que siempre pensó, no era una sensación desagradable, al contrario, aquellos labios que a tantas mujeres habían acariciado, se sentían suaves y cálidos, dulces. Sus ojos perlados lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse, su pecho se sentía oprimido y una extraña calidez la rodeaba.

—_¿Por qué…? _– Se preguntó, cuando sintió como el beso se volvía más profundo, separando despacio sus labios para sentir la lengua del rubio entrar en su boca, moviéndose despacio, pausadamente y no en forma brusca como siempre creyó que sería un beso suyo.

Y todo eso ocurría frente a la atónita y a la vez furica mirada de Shion.

Hinata por su parte perdió el sentido de todo lo que le rodeaba, estaba absorta en el mar de sensaciones que le estaba provocando aquel beso, por lo que ni siquiera fijó su vista en esa chica, simplemente se dejó llevar, olvidando que lo odiaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma y que se tendría que casar obligada con él.

Por su parte, Naruto había actuado precipitadamente, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para liberarse de la presión que Shion estaba ejerciendo sobre su persona, y jamás creyó que besar a Hinata Hyûga supusiera tal sensación de placer y goce. Sus labios eran cálidos y dulces, podría decirse que casi inexpertos, como si pocas hubiesen sido las veces que los hubiera rozado con los de otro hombre. Pero lo que más lo sorprendía era la clara inocencia que mostraba con ese contacto, era tan sutil que podría pensar que nunca había tenido en sus brazos a una mujer así.

—¡Así que es ella! – Exclamó la rubia, cortando aquel momento de inspiración. Naruto se separó de Hinata, la cual se había sonrojado de manera tierna. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios al darse cuenta de que nunca la había visto con esa expresión tan linda.

La ojiperla, estaba totalmente sorprendida y no sabía exactamente que hacer, porque de alguna manera se encontraba volando sobre las nubes, tal vez de la impresión.

—Así es Shion, es ella – Le contestó Naruto, apremiando la respuesta con un torpe abrazo a la cintura de la peli azul —. Ella es mi prometida, así que entiéndelo bien, lo nuestro ya acabó.

Fue entonces que Hinata cayó en cuenta de todo; Naruto sólo la había usado.

Era tan simple y a la vez tan estúpido y cobarde, usarla de esa manera para alejar a una de sus amantes, la cual seguramente le habría aburrido, porque tenía una cara de loca que ella nunca había visto. Por un momento se sintió mal, nunca nadie le había besado de esa manera y de pronto descubría que sólo fue para que alguien más los viera y se alejara con el rabo entre las piernas.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ilusa?

—No creas que esto ha terminado Namikaze Naruto – Aseguró Shion antes de partir, sin notar como el chico de ojos azules soltaba un suspiro de alivio, pero Hinata sí lo notó, y le molestó.

—Así que ahora te sirvo de espanta pájaros – Espetó molesta, furiosa, pero lo estaba más consigo misma que con él, porque fue una tonta al haberle seguido el juego, al haberle correspondido aquel maravilloso beso, pues no lo podía negar, le había gustado.

Naruto se sentó despreocupadamente, sin siquiera mirarla.

—Claro, si eres mi prometida debías ayudarme, no querrás ser una esposa engañada – Habló, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

Hinata también lo hizo, como si Naruto no la fuera a engañar cuando estuvieran casados. No era ninguna tonta y sabía perfectamente que ese bastardo no tardaría en compartir la cama con la primera que se le pusiera enfrente, aún estando casado con ella, porque su matrimonio no sería más que un estúpido acuerdo mutuo, que los favorecería a ambos, pero no era nada más que eso.

—No me creo ese cuento, Namikaze – Soltó, aún enojada —. Sé perfectamente que nuestro matrimonio será algo que no te impedirá salir con tus zorras – De sólo recordar como le había encontrado anoche, se moría de rabia. Claro, como él era hombre, podía jactarse de estar con la mujer que quisiera sin que nadie le mirara mal, para ellos –los hombres- tener muchas mujeres era un acto de proeza, pero si eran ellas, eran señaladas como unas golfas. Tal vez ella misma lo estaba haciendo al referirse a las mujeres de Naruto, pero estaba muy enfadada.

Naruto soltó una sonrisa sardónica.

—¿Cómo no? – Respondió — Ya me has dicho que no piensas acostarte conmigo, no pienso serle fiel a una mujer que ni siquiera ha estado conmigo en la cama.

Ante tales palabras Hinata no tuvo otra opción que abofetearlo, suportar sus impertinencias era suficiente, pero que le hablara de esa manera ya estaba rebasándola y no pudo aguantar tanto tiempo.

—Tienes razón, nunca me meteré contigo a la cama porque no soy ninguna cualquiera como todas tus golfas ¡Como esa que tenías anoche en tu departamento! – Estalló, para luego arrojarle por arriba de la cabeza aquello que venía a devolverle y salir dando un portazo de la oficina, ante la mirada asombrada de Naruto, que sólo se agachó a recoger aquello; era su teléfono y estaba roto.

—Vaya fuerza – Susurró, sobándose la mejilla.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata estaba que soltaba chispas por los ojos. Iba dando zancadas para regresar a su oficina, cuando se topó con la despampanante figura de la misma mujer que había visto anoche. Por lo que notaba, a Namikaze le atraían las rubias.

—¿Qué hace aquí esa mujer? ¿Acaso trae a todas sus amantes al trabajo? – Se preguntó con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada. Chasqueó su lengua y trató de no darle importancia.

—Oh, señorita Namikaze ¿Aún sigue aquí? - Le preguntó la secretaria, llamando la atención de Hinata, que se volteó disimuladamente hacia ella, pero trató de no llamar la atención —. Si desea puedo anunciarla con el señor Namikaze, él seguramente desea verla.

—Gracias, pero prefiero entrar, no creo que a mi hermano le importe si me anuncian o no – Dijo sin más y por supuesto, sin mirar a la joven poseedora de los ojos perlados, que se quedó estática en su sitio.

¿Ella acababa de decir _hermano?_

¿Eso quería decir que ella era la hermana de Naruto, no su amante?

No supo por qué, pero sintió como si un enorme peso se le quitara de encima. Era extraño y por lo demás, completamente estúpido, a ella no le importaba ¡No le interesaba en lo más mínimo!

Cerró los ojos, calmándose, para luego taconear hasta su oficina, sin notar la extraña sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de la secretaria.

—Que lindo es el amor de los jóvenes – Susurró la mujer, quien no era para nada una ciega y había notado claramente los celos de la prometida de su jefe.

Eran tan dulces.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Le miró por tercera vez, parpadeando confundido ¿Por qué él le pediría algo así? Era ridículo, nunca se había comportado como un… ¿Cupido? Y ahora era que le salía con esas cosas. Su ex compañero de la universidad estaba un poco tocado desde que salía a escondidas con su secretaria, aunque no era algo tan escondido, puesto que todo su entorno social lo sabía.

—¿Y tú quieres que yo invite a Sasuke a mi casa y le diga a mi esposa que lleve a sus amigas? – Interrogó nuevamente, viendo como Sai asentía.

—Básicamente, sí.

—¿Esto es obra de Ino? – Cuestionó, arqueando una ceja, observando como Sai asentía nuevamente. Suspiró —. Me lo imaginaba, esa mujer es la única capaz de planear un encuentro romántico de esa forma.

—¿Funcionó contigo, no? Terminaste casándote – Le recordó Sai, haciendo que el pelirrojo simplemente aclarara la garganta. Era verdad, fue Ino quien le armó aquella cita, después de que Matsuri le hubiera dicho que no se involucraría con un hombre tan mujeriego como él.

Oh, como olvidarlo, si aquella noche ella se le entregó por primera vez.

_Se cruzó de brazos, mirándole enojada. No podía entender que hacía ella sola en el departamento de ese hombre, cuando hace unos minutos se suponía que ahí había una fiesta, pero cuando menos se dieron cuenta, estaban solos, completamente solos._

—_Me voy – Dijo la chica enojada, tomando su bolso dispuesta a marcharse de inmediato, sin embargo apenas trató de cruzar la puerta, el pelirrojo se le puso enfrente._

—_Ni pienses que te vas a ir – Dijo Gaara, poniéndole llave a la puerta ante la mirada pasmada de la castaña, que tenía la boca abierta —. Quiero hablar contigo._

—_Y-yo no, no me agradas, no te soporto – Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Gaara sonrió arrogantemente._

—_Vaya, eres directa – Se le acercó, tomándola del mentón —. Eso me gusta – Le susurró._

—_Aléjate – Murmuró Matsuri, temblando del nerviosismo y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Pero en lugar de hacerle caso, Gaara se le acercó más, cogiéndola por la cintura. La volteó e hizo que la pequeña espalda de la joven rozara la madera de la puerta, pegándose más a ella._

—_¿Estás segura de que quieres que me aleje? – Preguntó, respirando sobre el cuello de la chica y luego sobre su oído —.Yo más bien diría que es todo lo contrario, me quieres muy cerca…_

—_N-no… - Negó Matsuri, cerrando sus ojos, pero Gaara no la escuchó, le acarició suavemente el cabello y comenzó a besarla en los labios con fogosidad, introduciendo su lengua en esa pequeña boca sin nada de paciencia._

_Sentía su cuerpo arder y se estremeció cuando ella comenzó a corresponderle, subiendo sus delicadas mano por su pecho. Profundizó el beso un poco más, volviendo a coger su pequeña cintura para pegarla a sus caderas masculinas, así ella podría excitarse junto con él._

_Con sus manos comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido negro que ella llevaba puesto, pero la chica le detuvo, separándose de él para tomar aire._

—_Para… por favor déjame ir, no quiero hacer esto contigo – Dijo con la cabeza gacha, algo triste._

—_¿Pero por qué? Si acabo de comprobar que te gusto ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? – Cuestionó confundido. La tomó del mentón para verla a los ojos y pudo notar en ella el miedo y la confusión reflejados en sus orbes negras y brillantes —. ¿Eres virgen? _

_Casi no podía creer que había hecho esa pregunta, pero menos creía que ella asintiera con la cabeza, apenada._

—_Sí, pero no es por eso – Hizo una pausa, volviendo a mirar al suelo —. Tengo miedo, todos dicen que eres un mujeriego sin corazón y no quiero ser sólo una más en tu cama, porque yo… yo no quiero enamorarme de ti y sufrir._

_Por primera vez Gaara se sintió distinto. Nunca una chica le había dicho esas palabras, nadie oponía resistencia cuando él deseaba a una mujer, pero ella se estaba negando con esas razones tan puras e importantes para ella. Sin embargo, él no quería dejar las cosas así._

—_Para mí tú eres diferente – Aseguró, dándole un corto beso en los labios —. No te veo como a una más, me has robado el corazón desde la primera vez que te vi – Sonrió —. Desde que me insultaste en lugar de caer rendida a mis pies, por eso le pedí a Ino que te trajera, porque quería estar contigo, no me digas que no. _

—_Pero yo… - Volvió a negar la chica, aunque su cuerpo y su corazón le decían que siguiera adelante, su mente le ordenaba detenerse y desaparecer de ese lugar cuanto antes, sin embargo, ésta no era tan fuerte como sus propios deseos —. Y-yo no sé…_

—_Por favor – Rogó una vez más Gaara, ya sin que ella lograra contradecirlo. Aprovechó el despiste de la chica para besarla con pasión, con intensidad, apoderándose de su boca y también de su cintura, mientras le brindaba leves caricias en la espalda. Sin esperar demasiado tiempo paseó sus manos bajo la blusa dela castaña, la cual tembló ante su contacto y él, no podía estar más satisfecho al acariciar esa blanca y suave piel._

_Cuando Matsuri menos lo esperaba ya él la había conducido hasta la habitación y la estaba desnudando, estaba dispuesto a hacerla suya, y ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse a sus brazos._

El pelirrojo suspiró al interrumpir sus pensamientos, sabía que no era buena idea recordar todo aquello hasta el final, puesto que podría comenzar a sentirse incómodo. Miró a Sai con su típica parsimonia y habló.

—Haré lo que Ino me pide, pero no puede ser hoy, sino el fin de semana ¿Te parece bien?

—Perfecto – Aceptó el pelinegro, para después darse la vuelta y marcharse, ante la mirada confusa de su amigo.

—Me pregunto si Ino cree que estamos en una especie de novela, pues ella en verdad se ha tomado en serio lo de ser celestina – Se dijo a sí mismo, encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque no se quejaba, en parte, gracias a ella ahora tenía una hermosa familia a la cual amaba, ya debía devolverle el favor de alguna manera.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Ay, no me mires con esa cara – Decía Naruko a su hermano mayor, el cual sólo se veía molesto después de lo que ella acababa de decirle; que él y Hinata hacían linda pareja ¡Que hacían linda pareja! Por favor.

—Es que dices unas cosas que me agobian, en primera, ya te expliqué que mi asunto con Hyûga era culpa de nuestros padres, y ahora resulta que estás muy de acuerdo con ellos y que te gusta la pareja que hago con esa mujer – Dijo casi escupiendo las palabras, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana, una mueca de burla, pues le daba gracia la reacción de Naruto ante las simples palabras que ella había pronunciado, ya que, -según su perspectiva- no eran para tanto.

—Venga, no te enfades que sólo fue un simple comentario – Armonizó la joven, poniéndose de pie abruptamente —. Me gustaría hablar con ella, así que con tu permiso o sin él, me retiro.

—Vete, la vas a odiar como yo – Afirmó Naruto, a lo que su hermana simplemente sonrió.

Al quedarse solo en su oficina una vez más, no supo por qué, pero soltó un hondo suspiro. No podía dejar de pensar en ese forzado beso con Hinata, en la textura de sus labios y el leve temblor que la envolvió de pronto. Se sorprendió a sí mismo de estar pensando en eso, por lo que se dio un suave golpe en la mejilla y miró la pantalla de su ordenador, el cual estaba mostrando una especie de gráficos.

Odiaba los gráficos, eran tan aburridos como pasar una tarde viendo películas de suspenso en compañía de Sasuke. Lo que a él le gustaba era la acción, no el suspenso, por eso siempre veía películas en donde se mostrara la acción latente de los personajes, por eso su vida estaba llena de acción.

Pero últimamente se estaba oxidando, no le vendría nada mal una cita con una mujer guapa.

Sonrió.

—Quién quiere unos estúpidos gráficos – Masculló ante de cerrar la pantalla del portátil con arrogancia.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La vista desde su oficina era tan bonita, en eso no podía quejarse. La oficina que tenía en las empresas Hyûga era tan aburrida y monótona, en cambio ésta era más linda y grande, reconfortante, además de tener una vista preciosa de la ciudad.

Pero a pesar de ello no podía sentirse a gusto ahí, no si tenía que estar tan cerca de ese cerdo de Namikaze. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, lo odiaba como nunca creyó que odiaría a alguien en su vida, él era la peor escoria de la creación humana y por ende, no quería tener que condenarse a vivir a su lado, pero sabía que no había otro camino.

De pronto, escuchó como alguien tocaba a la puerta de su oficina y antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir un "pase", esa persona entró, dejándose ver. Se trataba de la joven rubia que había visto la otra noche en el departamento de Naruto, la que –ahora sabía- era su hermana.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, a lo que la Namikaze asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, sólo quisiera conocer a mi cuñada, si no es mucha molestia – Habló la chica con una enorme sonrisa, tan brillante que Hinata la confundió con el mismo sol —. Soy Naruko, la hermana de Naruto, nos vimos el otro día en su departamento ¿Te acuerdas?

—Como olvidarlo – Susurró Hinata más para sí —. Es decir, sí, claro que lo recuerdo – Esta vez sonrió, pero se mostraba algo falsa.

—Bueno, pues lamento si te has llevado una mala impresión mía, soy muy despistada y ni me preocupo por como voy vestida antes de abrir las puertas – Se disculpó la rubia.

Con sólo tratarla unos minutos, Hinata se dio cuenta de que era totalmente diferente de Naruto. A parte de ser mucho más educada y refinada, Naruko era por millones de veces mucho más agradable, a pesar de que en un principio se mostró escéptica con ella, ahora que la conocía mejor hasta le había caído bien.

—_Eso quiere decir que la manzana podrida es él _– Fue lo que pensó en ese instante.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ese fin de semana, tal y como Gaara había prometido a Sai, organizó la dichosa reunión, aunque pidió no hacer demasiado ruido por el bien de su bebé, que se asustaba cuando veía a demasiada gente. Matsuri lo tenía sentado sobre sus piernas, mientras el pequeñito jugaba con un avión de plástico, que para él estaba volando de verdad.

—Cielos, sigue siendo tan mono – Dijo Sakura al mirar al bebé, le gustaba tanto ese niño, se notaba que de grande sería realmente guapo como su padre —. Matsuri – Dijo en tono de reproche —. ¿Por qué yo no tengo uno?

—Si quieres uno debes casarte – Dijo su amiga castaña, soltando una sonrisa divertida, a lo que Sakura frunció los labios.

—Pero si tú lo concebiste antes de casarte – Refutó, haciendo que el rostro de su amiga se pasara por todas las tonalidades de rojo habidas y por haber —. Tú y Gaara eran muy acelerados.

—Calla, Sakura, por favor – Le regañó Matsuri, aún avergonzada, pero a veces su amiga peli rosa se pasaba de la raya con sus comentarios. Era cierto que ella y Gaara supieron del embarazo antes de casarse, pero había gente que no tenía por que enterarse de esas cosas.

—Hola chicas ¿De qué hablan? – Se les acercó Hinata con una sonrisa, sentándose al lado de Matsuri y notando lo roja que ésta estaba —. ¿Pasó algo Matsuri-chan?

—Nada – Respondió la castaña desviando la mirada. Su bebé comenzó a dar saltitos mientras reía graciosamente, al parecer, observando algo que le llamó la atención, o más bien, a alguien. Al voltearse y ver que hacía sonreír tanto a su pequeño, Matsuri frunció el ceño con desagrado, pues se trataba precisamente de ese tipo al cual ella no soportaba —. Pero si es Namikaze.

—Oh, que mal que ha venido – La secundó Hinata, la _prometida_ del implicado, el cual se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa en los labios y mirando al pequeño retoño de su mejor amigo.

—Pero si es Soun-chan, hola bebé – Le saludó, acuclillándose y haciéndole caras chistosas que le sacaban aún más sonrisas al niño —. Pero que lindo es – Sonrió Naruto, alzando la mirada para ver a las tres mujeres —. Buenas noches Matsuri, Sakura y Hinata.

—Hmp – Expresó la ojiperla.

—Buenas Naruto – Respondió Sakura con una gotita resbalando por su sien y la castaña simplemente hizo un gesto de cabeza.

En ese momento Gaara se acercó. Había varias personas en aquella reunión, el pelirrojo se excusó diciendo que había decidido invitar a sus compañeros del trabajo y de paso a sus mejores amigos, por eso le pidió a su mujer que para amenizar un poco el ambiente ella también invitara a sus amigas, así sería más entretenido y ella no se sentiría sola.

—Naruto – Habló tan inexpresivo como siempre, pues la única que podía apreciar sus gestos era su esposa —. Te quiero pedir una cosa – Miró a Matsuri, la cual no se mostraba muy de acuerdo con lo que sabía que él iba a decir, pero era justo que ambos decidieran y no sólo ella —. Ya que estás aquí, me gustaría preguntarte si quieres ser el padrino de mi hijo, porque pronto lo vamos a bautizar ¿Verdad, Matsuri?

—Sí – Asintió la castaña, mostrando una sonrisa —. Nos harías un gran honor, Naruto-san.

—Oh ¡Claro! – Aceptó el rubio, encantado de la vida. Era la primera vez que alguien le pedía ser padrino de algo, estaba muy emocionado —. Mi ahijado será un conquistador como yo – Sonrió, a lo que la madre del pequeño nuevamente se mostró disconforme.

Ojalá Hinata la perdonara por lo que iba a hacer, pero no quería que todo fuese agradable para ese hombre.

—Y la madrina obviamente será Hinata-chan – Soltó con una sonrisa muy animada, notando el disgusto en la cara del rubio y también en la de su amiga —. No hay problema ¿Cierto? – Les manipuló con una expresión de tristeza, pero Gaara era el único que sabía que estaba fingiendo, pues la conocía demasiado bien.

—Claro que no Matsuri-chan, no hay ningún problema – Respondió Hinata un tanto apenada, pues se había creído la cara de tristeza de su amiga.

—Es cierto, no es problema para nadie – Aseguró Naruto —. Es más, Hinata y yo, como futuros esposos, estamos de lo más felices de ser los padrinos del bebé de ustedes – Y tomó la mano de la Hyûga, jalándola para hacerla ponerse de pie y abrazarla al mismo tiempo —. ¿Verdad que sí Hinata?

—S-sí, muy cierto, muy cierto – Volvió a afirmar la ojiperla.

—Muchas gracias – Sonrió Matsuri, mirando fugazmente a su esposo, el cual le sonrió con complicidad.

—_Que cruel eres hermosa _– Pensó para sí. Ahora eran ellos quienes parecían cupidos.

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Jaja ¿Gaara y Sai cupidos? Quien se lo imaginaría xD**

**¿Les gustaría saber que sigue en el recuerdo de Gaara? (para los que quieran Lemon de esta pareja, ustedes digan y yo escribo xD al igual que si quieren de SasuSaku)**

**¿Qué les parecieron las reacciones de Naruto y Hinata con el beso? ¿Ya se estarán empezando a gustar?**

**Bueno, pues véanlo en el capi que sigue, ya que pronto esto se pondrá más emocionante xD**

**¡Bye!**


	10. Cerca, muy cerca

**¡Hola!**

**Uf, vaya, al fin he podido terminar este capítulo jajaja.**

**Bueno, como la mayoría de los comentarios me dijeron que les gustaría ver lemon tanto GaaMatsu como SasuSaku para esperar a que llegue el NaruHina, he puesto un poco de los primeros, aunque advierto que está muy leve, no me dio la cabeza para hacer algo demasiado explícito xD **

**En fin, espero que les guste la conti, porque se pondrá mejor xD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 10: Cerca, muy cerca**

Después de beber su quinto vaso de vodka, Hinata dejó el mismo sobre el mesón de la cocina con mucha rabia. Sentía deseos de asesinar muy lenta y dolorosamente a su amiga Matsuri por haberla puesto en el dilema de ser madrina de su hijo, junto con el tarado de Naruto. No le molestaba para nada ser madrina del bebé, de hecho, era un halago que la hubiesen escogido a ella por sobre Sakura, sin embargo, ¿por qué con el imbécil de Namikaze?

—Lo odio, lo odio –susurraba para sí la chica. Después de beber tanto ya estaba un poco mareada, pero no era nada que una persona como ella no pudiera controlar. Estaba por beberse el siguiente vaso, cuando tuvo que rodar los ojos al ver como su _flamante _prometido se le acercaba con una sonrisa.

—Hey, ¿qué es esa cara tan larga nada más de verme? –se quejó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué cara esperas que ponga? –cuestionó la Hyûga mirándole de reojo —. Oh, espera ¿Tal vez una sonrisa? –habló sarcástica. Lo odiaba demasiado y no lo podía disimular, por mucho que lo intentara, era una tarea imposible de cumplir.

—Que pesada eres, es por eso que no tienes novio ni nadie que te haga caso –Naruto la miró de pies a cabeza de mala gana, sin poder evitar el detallar las hermosas curvas que ella escondía en sus trajes algo holgados y faldas un poco largas. Para un hombre como él, sin duda alguna Hinata era una mujer preciosa, no tenía nada que envidiarle a una súper modelo, sin embargo esa actitud de odio hacia todos los hombres la ponían muy abajo en su lista de posibles conquistas, con decir que ni siquiera estaba en ella.

—¿Por qué no te callas? Si has venido a molestarme, mejor vete ya –apuntó la chica hacia la salida del departamento, por lo que Naruto sólo soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—No puedes echarme, esta no es tu casa –le dijo gracioso —. Además, si me voy tú te irás conmigo, eres mi prometida y es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

—Que gracioso –la ojiperla se cruzó de brazos y le hizo un desprecio —, sin embargo, yo no necesito de tu hospitalidad, puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola.

—Y por eso llevas como cinco tragos de vodka –ironizó el ojiazul, al tiempo que Hinata le miraba nuevamente molesta.

—¿Acaso has contado los tragos que me estoy tomando? –sonrió —. No sabía que yo te preocupara tanto.

Ante sus palabras Naruto enrojeció levemente. Ahora que ella lo decía, era cierto, él desde hace rato estaba observándola tomar y al ver que ya iba por el sexto vaso, decidió ir a pararla. ¿Es que acaso estaba _preocupado_?

Eso era una soberana estupidez, Namikaze Naruto no tenía razones para preocuparse de esa energúmena que lo único que sabía hacer era gritarle e insultarlo. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que velar por su seguridad? Es más, si ella no estuviera, sería mucho más fácil para él quedar libre del matrimonio arreglado.

—Tú no me importas, haz lo que quieras –dijo de manera desinteresada, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, para dar la media vuelta y dirigirse hacia donde estaban sus amigos Gaara y Sasuke.

Hinata sólo frunció el ceño y también los labios, como si se tratara del puchero de una niña pequeña. De lo enojada que se sentía, ni siquiera se molestó en servirse el sexto vaso, sino que tomó directamente de la botella.

_Algo no saldría bien aquella noche._

Por otro lado, Sakura y Matsuri se encontraban charlando amenamente, las dos se contaban cosas sobre como había ido su día o las últimas hazañas del pequeño Soun, sin embargo, la peli rosa no dejaba de ver a Sasuke de reojo, y cuando ésta no estaba mirando él también la observaba,

—Deberías ir a hablarle –dijo Matsuri de pronto, provocando que Sakura se sonrojara.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dices Matsu?

—No te hagas –habló nuevamente la castaña, notando que su hijo se estaba poniendo un poquito colorado, seguro iba a comenzar a llorar porque ya tenía sueño, así que lo meció muy suavemente en sus brazos —. Toda la noche has querido ir a hablar con Sasuke Uchiha, si tanto te gusta sólo díselo.

—¡Nada que ver Matsuri! –aseguró la chica de ojos jade, pero su sonrojo la delataba totalmente, además del movimiento constante de sus ojos hacia esa persona, era inútil que tratara de disimular ante su amiga, puesto que la conocía a la perfección y cuando vio que Matsuri ni se había inmutado ante su grito, decidió simplemente suspirar y rendirse —. ¿Crees que debería ir y saludarle?

—Apuesto a que él quiere lo mismo –sonrió la castaña, poniéndose de pie para acercarse al trío de amigos mientras Sakura la miraba algo angustiada, su pecho se oprimía de sólo imaginar el volver a hablarle a Sasuke. Por su parte, Matsuri se dirigió a su esposo —. Gaara, amor, el bebé ya tiene sueño, iré a acostarlo y por favor no hagan mucho ruido –miró a Sasuke y Naruto con una sonrisa —. Si se despierta después no duerme hasta que pasen dos horas, y en todo ese tiempo llora muchísimo.

—Claro –le dijo Naruto mirando al bebé nuevamente —. Oye, de verdad que es lindo.

—Gracias –dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa. A veces Naruto Namikaze no era tan desagradable como siempre se mostraba ante la gente, sólo en esos momentos le gustaba que estuviera cerca.

—Arrópalo muy bien, está haciendo un poco de frío –le aconsejó Gaara, quién se acercó y besó la frente de su hijo, para luego darle un leve beso en los labios a su esposa. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se alejó hacia el cuarto de Soun, el cual ya cerraba sus ojitos.

—Antes no podría haberte imaginado siendo padre –comentó Naruto con cierto sarcasmo, pero no lo decía con mala voluntad, al contrario, sólo que aún no podía creer que alguien como Gaara hubiera cambiado tanto por una mujer —. Te ves tan responsable amigo.

—La vida cambia Naruto, y las personas maduran –dijo posando una mano sobre el hombro del ojiazul, el cual lo miró con una ceja enarcada, para luego notar como Gaara se alejaba hacia el dormitorio de su hijo. Miró a Sasuke y éste sólo bajó los hombros.

—Yo creo que él tiene razón, nosotros dos tarde o temprano deberemos tomar su camino –no creía lo que decía, pero ciertamente al ver la vida que Gaara llevaba había comenzado a sentir un poco de envidia. De sólo recordar todas las veces que había roto los corazones de las mujeres que salían con él, le hacía pensar en que tarde o temprano llegaría ese día en que ya ninguna de ellas le haría caso, ni siquiera por su dinero. Envejecería y en ese momento iba a estar solo, y era cierto que aún era demasiado joven para ponerse a pensar en ese tipo de cosas, pero eran cosas que más adelante lo iban a atormentar demasiado.

Fue entonces que miró a Sakura y ésta sólo bajó la vista al darse cuenta. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y miró a Naruto.

—Creo que tengo cosas que hacer –le avisó antes de dirigir sus pasos hacia la chica.

Naruto sólo bufó y se bebió la cerveza que desde hace rato descansaba en su mano derecha. Apoyando su espalda contra una de las paredes del departamento, rodó su vista por todo el lugar para descubrir que todos los ahí presentes estaban siendo acompañados por alguien, todos tenían una pareja esa noche, menos él y _ella._

Eso lo hizo sentir un poco vacío, pero trató de ignorarlo, abriendo una nueva lata de cerveza. Si iba a estar solo, al menos iba a beber algo bueno.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Se ve muy tierno cuando duerme –dijo Matsuri observando a su bebé, el cual estaba muy tranquilo, con sus ojitos cerrados y tapado con su manta de autitos. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, mientras sus pequeñas manitos se apretaban y soltaban una y otra vez. Miró a Gaara, el cual se acercó y la abrazó —. Es hermoso ¿No crees?

—Claro que sí –le respondió el pelirrojo, dándole un cálido beso en la base del cuello —. Me alegra que lo hayamos tenido, me alegra estar contigo ahora –suspiró —. No sabes lo idiota que fui antes de conocerte.

—Oh, sí que lo sé –refutó la chica con una sonrisita un tanto enfadada —. Hablé con tu hermana y me lo contó todo, desgraciado –le dio un golpecito en el brazo —. Eras un verdadero Casanova ¿No es así?

Gaara la abrazó más fuerte, rodeándola por la cintura, a la misma vez que volvía a besarla, esta vez en la mejilla.

—Es verdad, no había noche que no me la pasara con una mujer distinta, a veces eran más de una en un solo día –rió ante la cara de enojo que ponía Matsuri, se notaba que se estaba sintiendo celosa y eso a él le encantaba, le gustaba ver esa reacción en ella, porque significaba que lo amaba tanto como él a ella —, pero la única que me hizo sentir mi corazón iba a estallar fuiste tú.

Ella se estremeció levemente al oírle, volviendo su vista una vez más al bebé.

—Desde que te conocí lo único que quise fue odiarte –dijo con nostalgia —. Pero me odiaba a mí misma por no poder hacerlo, porque cada vez que te veía lo único en lo que pensaba era en estar a tu lado, y tenía miedo de que sólo me quisieras por una noche como a todas las demás, estaba asustada de enamorarme de ti y que me rompieras el corazón Gaara.

—Lo sé, pero yo nunca te haría eso –afirmó Gaara, también observando el plácido sueño de su hijo —. Te amo demasiado Matsuri.

Esta vez ella no le respondió, simplemente cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de las suaves caricias que él hacia en su cabello y, cuando a veces le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

—Siempre recordaré la primera vez que fuiste mía –le susurró al oído.

_La chica no dejaba de temblar mientras sentía las manos del pelirrojo recorrer con demasiada paciencia sus piernas y cintura. Ella estaba sólo en ropa interior y debía admitir que para desnudar a una mujer Gaara era muy rápido, no había tardado demasiado en quitarle la ropa y en todo ese tiempo sólo se había dedicado a besarla de manera dulce, para no asustarla._

_Matsuri cerró los ojos y soltó un leve gemido cuando los labios de Gaara se posaron sobre la piel de su cuello, besándola de forma provocativa, pues al parecer era ahora cuando pensaba mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones. Ella tocó el torso también desprovisto de ropa de él y sintió como el chico –con ambas manos– acariciaba sus senos._

_Él estaba volviéndose loco. Siempre que miraba a Matsuri la veía como alguien inalcanzable debido a la aprensión de la chica por aceptar sus galanterías, había llegado a pensar que nunca la tendría así y ahora que por fin estaba cerca de tenerla sólo para él, sentía que podría llegar a tocar el paraíso en ese mismo instante. Ahora lo veía mucho más claro, de verdad se había enamorado de Matsuri e iba muy en serio con ella._

—_G-Gaara –escapó sin querer de los labios de la chica, en cuanto sintió como la mano derecha de él se deslizaba con suavidad por su entrepierna, llegando a esa zona que ella había guardado sólo para el hombre que se robara su corazón. Sabía que si ahora había permitido que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto, era porque amaba a Gaara y ya no podía hacer nada contra eso._

_Por otro lado, él no se detuvo, al oír el tono de su voz lo único que sintió fueron deseos de continuar, de llegar hasta el final, por eso se atrevió a llevar su mano justo hasta donde aquella zona tan prohibida le esperaba ansiosa pero avergonzada. Con su otra mano alentó a la chica a separar un poco más sus piernas, para poder tocarla con toda plenitud. Sus dedos se movían una y otra vez por toda la zona, oyendo como ella dejaba escapar más gemidos de sus dulces labios._

_Con la mano que tenía libre, se ocupó de soltar el broche del sujetador, para dejar libres sus senos, que eran tan redondos y blancos que lo enloquecían. Con su boca atrapó uno de ellos, dándole suaves mordidas al rosado pezón, logrando arrancar más gemidos a la chica. Sonrió para sí cuando ella casi tembló debajo de su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciar su espalda y su cabello._

_Volvió a morderla de manera provocativa, quería hacerle sentir todo lo que ella provocaba en él y sin previo aviso, adentró su mano en las bragas de Matsuri, para tocar directamente su parte más sensible, el lugar que ella con recelo trataba de proteger al cerrar sus piernas, pero él, con besos suaves en su oído, le susurraba que no lo hiciera._

—_Déjate llevar Matsuri, no te haré daño, te lo prometo._

_Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó amar por él. Sentía como el placer poco a poco se apoderaba de ella, extendiéndose desde su intimidad al resto de su cuerpo, todo aquello producido por los excitantes masajes que Gaara realizaba. Cuando el chico la besó permitió que aquel contacto se volviera realmente apasionado y pasado un tiempo de compartir besos y caricias, se dio cuenta de que Gaara bajaba su última prenda. _

_Al sentirse completamente desnuda ante él se volvió a avergonzar, era la primera vez que estaba así frente a un chico, sin embargo no estaba arrepentida._

—_G-Gaara –lo llamó jadeante y sonrojada, tan agitada que se veía adorable para él —. Y-yo… no es justo que sólo yo esté desnuda –dijo en tono de reproche, por lo que el pelirrojo soltó una sonrisa cómplice, acercándose a su oído._

—_No te preocupes, pequeña pervertida, pronto estaremos igual –le aseguró antes de besarla en los labios con cierta agresividad, pero no la suficiente como para espantarla, pues lo único que lograba era animarla aún más. Aún con sus labios unidos a los de ella y su lengua enredándose con la de la chica, comenzó a bajar el cierre de su pantalón, así, apenas necesitó volver a respirar, aprovechó de quitarse la odiosa prenda que ya comenzaba a apretarle. Hizo lo mismo con sus bóxers, hasta que por fin quedó en igual condición con ella._

_La miró a los ojos embelesado cuando supo que ambos estaban listos para el siguiente paso, y ya que no podía esperar más, comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, pero enseguida ella se quejó del dolor._

—_Tranquila, no pasa nada –le dijo besándole los labios. Limpió una lágrima que había corrido por su mejilla y se detuvo cuando sintió que llegaba al tope, entonces volvió a mirar el rostro de la chica y notó su expresión llena de dolor. Era la primera vez que hacía algo como esto, no era de su costumbre el acostarse con chicas vírgenes, pero a ésta chica la deseaba tanto que simplemente no podía permitir que nadie más la tuviera, ella era suya y acababa de demostrárselo al aceptar entregarse a él. No iba a dejar que otro la tocara nunca._

—_Gaara… –llamó Matsuri con su voz agitada —. S-sigue… y-yo estoy bien –aseguró, aunque se notaba que no decía la verdad pues parecía que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero aun así Gaara comprendió que ella necesitaba sentirlo de la misma forma que él la necesitaba a ella y, con cuidado comenzó a moverse. La oyó gemir un par de veces por el dolor, hasta que de pronto ese tono de angustia cambió por uno que lo trastornó; ella gemía de placer y él no podía evitar jadear debido a lo mismo._

_Las uñas de Matsuri se enterraron en la espalda de Gaara, sintiendo como él se movía dentro de ella, como el placer la invadía llegando a cada rincón de su ser. Él la besó en forma demandante y aumentó la velocidad y fuerza en sus envestidas, hasta que la sintió temblar nuevamente, envuelta por completo en un mar de excitación que lo hizo querer terminar de una vez, pero no lo hizo hasta sentir como ella alcanzaba el clímax, sólo entonces se dejó ir dentro de ella, para luego caer rendido sobre la cama._

_La miró a los ojos y la besó tiernamente, emocionado por lo que acababa de pasar. Era que ninguno de los dos iba olvidar._

Matsuri le miró sonrojada y le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

—¿Por qué me haces recordar eso? Pervertido –se quejó la chica, pero por respuesta sólo obtuvo un apasionado beso de su amado esposo, quien no planeaba soltarla en un buen rato.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Cuando Naruto menos se dio cuenta, Sasuke se había desaparecido del lugar, lo había dejado solo y Gaara tampoco estaba ni sus luces, al parecer pensaba quedarse un buen rato con su esposa en el cuarto, porque no se veía que fuera a salir de ahí.

—Que montón de porquería –masculló dirigiéndose a Hinata, la cual estaba casi durmiéndose sobre una mesa de centro. La tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia su cuerpo, ya la había dejado emborracharse demasiado, no podía permitirlo más —. Oye, ven conmigo.

—¿Ir contigo? ¿A dónde? –cuestionó la chica, que sin darse cuenta estaba muy mareada y hablaba de manera algo trastabillada. No era capaz si quiera de hacerle frente a Naruto, pues sus sentidos estaban un poco inhibidos —. Oye, suéltame tara… tara… idiota…

—Cállate y ven aquí –le ordenó Naruto. Él estaba acostumbrado a beber, por eso no se encontraba borracho como claramente lo estaba la chica, así que sin importarle sus reclamos, la jaló afuera del departamento de Gaara, el cual ya estaba casi vacío de gente, todos se habían ido a hacer sus cosas, hasta Sasuke y el mismo dueño de la casa.

Una vez estuvieron afuera del departamento, Naruto alzó a Hinata como si se tratara de un saco de papas, por lo cual la chica le comenzó a dar golpes en la espalda y patadas en el pecho.

—¡Oye infeliz! ¡¿Qué te pasa? –le gritaba escandalosamente alto, no obstante el rubio sólo la ignoraba. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, pero ya ella había bebido suficiente y no podía dejarla así, ahora que ella estaba borracha ni se iba a acordar de que él trató de ayudarla y eso era lo mejor, no quería que Hinata conociera su lado amable, aunque tampoco estaba tan seguro de que tuviera uno.

Al llegar al ascensor se metió a ésta con dificultad, porque la inquieta joven Hyûga no dejaba de moverse, así que tuvo que dejarla tocar el suelo para que parara de golpearlo. Una vez sus pies tocaron el piso, Hinata se lanzó a golpes contra Naruto.

—¿Quién te crees? –cuestionó —. Te odio, déjame en paz que me quiero ir a mi casa –dijo de mala gana, tratando de salirse del ascensor, pero tropezó y casi cayó al suelo, de no haber sido por Naruto, quién la sostuvo entre sus fuertes brazos.

—No puedes ni pararte y esperas irte sola, que graciosa eres –le dijo sarcástico, notando como la chica en lugar de apartarlo, se abrazaba más a él, rodeándole el torso con sus pequeñas manos. Se sintió de lo más extraño, como si algo dentro de él acabara de hacer click y todo su interior pareció ser víctima de un terremoto. Quiso preguntarle a Hinata por qué hacía eso, pero cuando bajó la mirada para verla, simplemente la encontró quedándose dormida, usándolo a él como si fuera una almohada.

Ahora se sentía ridículo. ¿Cómo pudo sentir todo aquello con un abrazo? Cuando en realidad ella sólo lo hacía por conveniencia, porque él era como un cómodo cojín sobre el cual descansar. Que idiota era.

Soltó un suspiro y la volvió a levantar entre sus brazos, esta vez como si ella fuera una princesa, ahora que estaba dormida era inofensiva.

—¿Por qué siempre termino involucrado con mujeres que están mal de la cabeza? –se cuestionó a sí mismo, soltando un nuevo suspiro y alzando una mano –sin soltar a Hinata– para presionar las teclas del ascensor.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sakura y Sasuke estaban sentados en una banca del parque, el cual estaba completamente solitario y era iluminado por los típicos focos nocturnos. Ahí, ambos charlaban de forma animada sobre todo lo que habían hecho en el tiempo que dejaron de verse. No podían creer que sus amigos estuvieran casados y ellos ni en cuenta, podrían haberse visto mucho antes, sin embargo Sasuke había estado muy alejado de Gaara debido a su matrimonio y la peli rosa no es que se llevara muy bien con él tampoco, era por eso que no se habían visto aún estando tan cerca.

—Has cambiado mucho –dijo Sasuke mirándola de pies a cabeza —. Ya no eres esa chica nerd que todos molestaban.

—Tú no me molestabas –le recordó ella con una sonrisa —. Eras el único que siempre me defendía, Sasuke-kun.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Aún recordaba como solía apoyar a Sakura y defenderla de los bravucones de la escuela y también como ellos la hacían llorar.

—Es cierto –dijo por fin, esbozando una sonrisa.

Ella le miró con sus profundos ojos jades, preguntándose si algún día sería capaz de olvidar lo que sentía por él, durante un tiempo lo creyó posible, pero ahora que lo había vuelto a ver parecía una posibilidad realmente lejana.

—_Todavía te amo Sasuke-kun_ –pensó para sí, sin atreverse a romper aquel cómodo silencio.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Hey, Hinata –la llamaba Naruto tratando de despertarla, moviéndola una y otra vez, pero nada, la chica no se levantaba del asiento trasero de su auto. Tenía que preguntarle en donde demonios quedaba su casa, pero como ella parecía que no abriría los ojos hasta el día siguiente, entonces decidió llevarla hasta su departamento. Su hermana le había avisado que pasaría la noche en casa de sus padres, así que estaría solo.

No quería parecer alguna clase de aprovechado por llevársela a su departamento, pero ni modo que la dejara tirada por ahí, tampoco era un monstruo y aunque la odiaba, no era para tanto.

—No debí dejarla beber aunque me golpeara –dijo suspirando. Como pudo, sacó a la chica del auto y la levantó entre sus brazos una vez más, cerrando la puerta con el pie. Entró con ella hasta que llegó al ascensor e hizo lo mismo que cuando salía del edificio de su amigo para alcanzar los botones.

Al subir, metió la llave con dificultad, tratando de no tirar a la chica. Jamás había hecho algo como eso por nadie, lo peor era que no se esperaba un "gracias" de parte de ella cuando despertara mañana, estaba seguro de que lo iba a golpear.

—Hinata –nuevamente trató de despertarla, pero no había caso, la chica parecía en un trance profundo —. Genial.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación y la dejó sobre la cama suavemente, para por fin separarse de ella y estirarse un poco, de tanto cargarla le dolía la espalda.

—Rayos, juro que nunca más haré algo como esto, para la próxima te dejaré en una zanja –amenazó, como si ella pudiera oírlo, pero sabía que eso no era así. Se sentó sobre el piso para dar un hondo respiro y fue en ese momento que la oyó balbucear unas cuantas cosas, aún dormida.

—N-Naruto… –mencionó su nombre, haciendo que él se sorprendiera —. N-Naruto… eres… eres un idiota.

El rubio frunció el ceño al escucharla, después de todo lo que hacía por ella y encima lo insultaba dormida, es que esa mujer no podía vivir sin hacerle sentir miserable al parecer.

—Tonta –murmuró, observándola fijamente. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella para cubrirla con una manta, pero cuando sus ojos azules se posaron sobre el blanco rostro de la joven, tuvo la extraña tentación de quedarse viéndola por más tiempo. Era sin duda muy bonita, tenía las facciones de una modelo y cuando su ceño no estaba fruncido lucía aún mejor. Notó un mechón de cabello molestándola, así que se encargó de apartarlo y cuando sintió la suavidad de su rostro, se quedó hipnotizado. Miró fijamente los labios sonrosados, sintiendo como éstos le llamaban, para que se acercara cada vez más, pero cuando sólo quedaban un par de centímetros de distancia, fue cuando se despertó de su ensoñación y se alejó de ella.

Pestañeó un par de veces y bostezó debido al sueño. Mañana pensaba levantarse temprano, así que ni de broma se iría a acostar al sillón sólo porque ella ocupaba su cama. Se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta, dejando su torso al descubierto, para luego tirarse en la cama, al lado de Hinata, pero dándole la espalda, no pensaba verla toda la noche.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La mañana llegó y la ojiperla abrió lentamente sus ojos. Se sentía muy cómoda, aunque le dolía la cabeza, sin embargo, parecía que había dormido como un lirón en un lugar muy cálido. Aún somnolienta, rodó los ojos para fijarse mejor el lugar en el cual se encontraba, que claramente no era su habitación.

Notó unas paredes blancas con varios adornos muy masculinos para su gusto, y cuando fijó su vista al frente, notó al rubio justo a su lado, con su rostro sólo a centímetros del de ella, y peor, con el torso descubierto. Abrió los ojos como platos y se sentó en la cama espantada, tocándose por todas partes para comprobar que traía su ropa puesta.

Entonces tomó todo el aire que pudo.

—¡Infeliz! –exclamó al darse cuenta de que estaba sólo en brasier. Zarandeó a Naruto, haciéndolo caer de la cama y cuando éste por fin pareció despertarse, lo apuntó con su dedo índice —. ¡¿Qué me hiciste maldito violador?

Naruto la observó, tanto o más sorprendido al darse cuenta de cómo iba ella vestida, no recordaba si quiera haberla tocado.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido mientras estaba dormido?

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**¿Qué habrá pasado entre Naruto y Hinata durante la noche para que ella despertara así? ¿Se lo imaginan?**

**¿Será que Naruto es un violador? xD**

**Bueno, me despido, hasta el siguiente capítulo ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	11. Fuertes son los rumores

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, parece que encontré un poco de inspiración antes de terminar los exámenes. Traté de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo con este cap, pero no me maten por el final, hay cosas que necesito que pasen para que esto funcione. En fin, les dejo la conti y espero la disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 11: Fuertes son los rumores**

Hinata aún esperaba una explicación sentada arriba de la cama y cubriéndose sus enormes pechos con ambas manos, cosa que de pronto Naruto no podía dejar de admirar. Vaya que eran grandes, tanto como nunca antes había visto.

—¡Eres un pervertido! –gritó la chica totalmente sonrojada al darse cuenta de cómo él la estaba viendo. Tomó una sábana blanca y con ella se cubrió más, para así evitar toda posibilidad del rubio de ver sus "encantos femeninos" —. ¡Deja de verme el pecho y dime donde has dejado mi ropa, animal!

—A ver, a ver –Naruto frunció el ceño, ya harto de ser insultado por esa chica sin motivo alguno. Se puso de pie, dejando ver su torso desnudo, lo que puso a Hinata todavía más roja, pues debía reconocer que jamás en la vida había visto a un chico con el torso desnudo. No sólo era virgen, sino que además era completamente mojigata, pues siempre había tenido un rencor especial hacia los hombres, sólo había uno que le interesaba, pero éste la trataba como si fuera una niña. Por otra parte, Naruto la miró de mala gana —, yo no te he hecho nada, ni tengo tu ropa tampoco –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y entonces cómo es que estoy en tu departamento y en tu cama? –cuestionó ella —. Reconócelo, eres un depravado sexual y trataste de hacerme algo, sino, yo estaría en mi casa y no aquí.

—En lugar de insultarme deberías darme las gracias –masculló el rubio, tomando asiento en el extremo de la cama que ella no ocupaba —. Anoche estabas borracha y no logré despertarte, por eso te traje aquí. No sé como te has quitado la ropa, pero no fui yo, ni siquiera te toqué.

—¿Eso es verdad? –lo miró incrédula por un momento, tal vez había exagerado un poquito las cosas y se había comportado fuera de lugar empujándolo de la cama y gritándole que era un violador, después de todo él la había ayudado mientras estaba borracha, pues no se acordaba de haber salido del departamento de Matsuri en ningún momento. Tal vez, si se hubiera quedado sola podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa, como que la violaran de verdad.

En serio le debía una a Naruto, además de una buena disculpa.

—Yo… –bajó la mirada, esto era demasiado difícil, un golpe para su orgullo —. Yo lo siento –suspiró —, y gracias por… ayudarme.

Al principio Naruto se sorprendió, no creyó oír un "lo siento" seguido de un "gracias" salir de los labios de Hinata, y menos dirigidos a él, pero había sucedido, no lo imaginó para nada y en cierta forma aquello le dio gusto, haciéndole aparecer una pequeña sonrisa.

—Acepto tus disculpas –dijo aún sonriendo, sabiendo que el orgullo de la Hyûga había sido tremendamente herido.

Pero las cosas realmente no acababan ahí.

—¡Nii-chan, que bueno que despiertas…! –la voz de la rubia se cortó a la mitad de la frase al haber abierto la puerta, quedándose con la boca abierta al descubrir a ambos jóvenes semidesnudos en el cuarto, sobre la cama, y aunque estaban alejados entre sí, ella podía perfectamente imaginarse que antes estuvieron muy cerca —. Y-yo… lamento interrumpir –avisó, cerrando la puerta.

—¡Naru-chii! –exclamó Naruto, sin darse cuenta de que su rostro estaba levemente colorado.

Por otra parte, Hinata no deseaba otra cosa que no fuera ser tragada por la tierra, jamás esperó vivir una situación así… ¡Quería enterrarse viva!

—¿_Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? _–se preguntó.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—No te rías, ya te he dicho que ella y yo no hicimos nada de lo que estás pensando –aseguró Naruto a su hermana menor, quien no paraba de hacer todo tipo de bromas acerca de lo que había visto por la mañana en el cuarto del rubio, afirmando que jamás volvería a entrar sin tocar primero.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero es imposible negar lo que vi, ambos estaban casi sin ropa… ¿Es que acaso estaba empezando y los interrumpí?

—¡Ya te dije que no! –le gritó Naruto, bordo de la ira —. ¡Esa mujer tonta ni siquiera me gusta, es demasiado fea y grosera, no sabe conducir y además es una histérica! ¡Cree que puede mandar a todo el mundo y encima me odia por no sé qué! ¡Es una tonta y torpe que sólo vive cayéndose al suelo! ¡La odio!

—Pues parecer conocerla muy bien –volvió a burlarse Naruko, esbozando una pequeña y alegre sonrisita —. Ay el amor, es a veces tan ciego que ni uno mismo lo ve.

—¿Qué insinúas? –Naruto arqueó una ceja, confuso y algo molesto.

—Nada hermano, sólo que creo que es hora de irme, mamá y papá han quedado de enseñarme algunos de los puestos de la empresa, creo que comenzaré a trabajar ahí –la chica se puso de pie y se alejó hacia la puerta, no sin antes coger su bolso. Naruto frunció el ceño al ver que ella llevaba puesto un vestido demasiado corto, odiaba admitir que ella ya no era una inocente jovencita, ese Sasuke… cuanto deseaba matarlo ahora al recordar como los encontró aquella vez.

—Ah, pensar en esto no me será de ayuda… –se revolvió la cabellera —. Tonta Hinata… se desnuda ella sola y me culpa a mí, como si yo quisiera ponerle las manos encima a una mujer tan insípida.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata se encontraba en el baño de su habitación, en donde había un enorme jacuzzi que cubría todo su cuerpo. Había recordado que fue ella misma quien se quitó su ropa debido al calor y la borrachera, aunque de todos modos, Naruto era un idiota y según ella, tenía la culpa de todo.

—Lo odio, lo odio tanto… –murmuró para sí, dándole golpecitos al agua y haciendo que la espuma saltara sobre su cabello.

Después de terminar su baño, salió del agua y se cubrió el cuerpo con una toalla blanca, justo al momento en el que oía como su celular comenzaba a sonar.

Corrió sin ponerse sandalias hacia su habitación, tomando el teléfono inmediatamente.

—¿Bueno? –respondió, sin poder evitar formar una sonrisa —. ¡Sasori-kun, claro que me gustaría mucho verte! –dijo emocionada, no podía creer que ese chico especial, el que hacía latir su corazón, la estuviera llamando porque quería verla.

Esta debía ser una señal del cielo, ¿no?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sasuke estaba temprano en la oficina como siempre, aunque fuera un parrandero y se hubiese hecho conocido por sus escándalos –como Naruto–, en realidad era bastante responsable con el trabajo, al contrario de su amigo rubio. Sasuke provenía de una familia multimillonaria, especializada en el negocio de la seguridad. Sus padres poseían una empresa famosa y llena de ingresos, pero él mismo había decidido no trabajar con ellos cuando se enteró de que quien estaría a cargo de todo sería su hermano mayor y no él. Prefirió dejar a su familia de lado y se integró a la empresa de publicidad Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Soltó un suspiro y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos al pensar en lo que había vivido anoche. Nuevamente se encontró con Sakura, en la fiesta que había dado Gaara en su casa. No tenía idea de que la chica fuese amiga de la esposa del pelirrojo; el mundo era en verdad pequeño. A pesar de que sólo habían hablado sobre cosas de la escuela y los tiempos en los que solían ser amigos, la pasó muy bien a su lado, cosa extraña tomando en cuenta que jamás le había interesado _hablar_ con las chicas.

—¿Pensando en tu siguiente conquista? –se oyó una voz femenina bastante conocida para Sasuke. Hace tiempo había tenido muchos problemas con Naruto por causa de esa chica, aunque más bien todo fue su propia culpa, pero ella siempre estuvo directamente involucrada.

—Naruko –dijo volteándose lentamente, encontrando a la joven Namikaze con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Era curioso, la última vez que le vio, antes de que ella se fuera de Japón, sólo había lágrimas en su cara, era extraño que ella volviera a sonreírle de esa forma —. ¿Tú de nuevo por aquí?

—Esta es la empresa de mis padres, ¿lo olvidas? –respondió la rubia —. Además, también trabajaré aquí a partir de hoy, ¿no te parece una buena idea?

—Claro que no –respondió Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, mirándola detenidamente —. Naruko… ¿No me odias?

La chica le regresó la mirada fija, tan fija que por un momento Sasuke sintió que se le helaba la sangre, pero a los pocos segundos ella nuevamente mostró esa sonrisa.

—Te odiaba hace tiempo, pero ya no –reconoció ella —. Te guardaba un gran rencor, hasta que me di cuenta de que no merecía sufrir por ti.

—Eso duele en cierta medida –dijo el azabache —, pero me alegra que estés bien.

—Lo mismo digo –Naruko sonrió más ampliamente. Para Sasuke era un alivio que las cosas hubiesen resultado así, él realmente había hecho mucho daño a esa chica y no creía justo que ella siguiera sufriendo por él, pero por suerte nada era como creía —. Por cierto Sasuke –comentó Naruko, poniendo de pronto una sonrisa maliciosa —. A que no sabes lo que vi esta mañana en el departamento de Naruto.

—¿Qué viste? –se interesó el moreno.

—Te sorprenderás –aseguró la Namikaze.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto estaba paseando por la ciudad en su auto, usando como siempre los lentes negros que cubrían sus ojos azules y dejando que el viento revolviera su rubia cabellera. Como hoy era día domingo no pensaba ir a trabajar, eso se lo dejaba a los trabajólicos como Sasuke, o como sus padres, o como Gaara. Realmente prefería relajarse un poco con alguna amiga, pero ahora mismo no sabía a quien llamar.

—Cielos, que aburrimiento –se dijo soltando un suspiro. No podía ser real, él era Naruto Namikaze, y aún así no tenía nada que hacer aquel aburrido día. ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo?

Dobló por una esquina, para llegar a una calle en donde había un café al aire libre muy bueno, que además contaba con bellas meseras; seguro eso le distraería un poco. Condujo hasta casi llegar al café, pero una vez que lo divisó, también divisó algo más.

Su vecino Sasori estaba sentado en una de las mesas, mientras que junto a él, acababa de sentarse el ser más molesto que había conocido en toda su vida: la odiosa de Hinata Hyûga.

—¿Pero qué? –se preguntó con el ceño fruncido. No es que realmente le importara lo que hacía Hinata, pero no podía dejar que alguien que supiera de su compromiso con ella le llamara cornudo al verla en una cita con otro hombre. Pero… ¿Realmente aquello era una cita? La pregunta retumbaba en su mente una y otra vez, hasta que vio como el pelirrojo tomaba las manos de la joven de ojos perlas y ésta le sonreía dulcemente. Eso definitivamente tenía que ser una cita. Esa descarada de Hinata Hyûga se hacía la muy santa y tenía su propio tejado de vidrio, ¿no? Pero ya iba a ver que nadie se burlaba de él; Naruto derrocaría su tonta cita y le haría ver que no se le debía subestimar.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo estacionó su auto cerca del café, en una zona habilitada, entonces se acercó y se sentó en un puesto moderadamente alejado, desde el cual podía ver todo lo que sucedía, pero desgraciadamente no podía oír. Agarró la carta con sus manos e hizo como que estaba leyendo el menú, pero a través de él, se ponía a espiar la "cita" de su prometida.

—¿No crees que exageras un poco? Realmente no he cambiado mucho desde aquella época –dijo la ojiperla con las mejillas levemente encendidas. Siempre que estaba con él actuaba con tal naturalidad, que hasta parecía que siempre fuese así de delicada y dulce, aunque claro, el chico no sabía nada de su oscura personalidad.

—Claro que sí, si eras sólo una niña y ahora eres toda una mujer –dijo el pelirrojo con galantería. Solía ser así con todas las mujeres, para él todas merecían respeto, por ende, a veces parecía que estaba coqueteando cuando realmente no era así —. En fin, hace poco he hablado con tu primo, me dijo que te habías comprometido, pero no dijo con quien.

—Eh… e-eso no es… es decir… n-no es que me haya comprometido –trataba de explicar Hinata con nerviosismo, sin hallar las palabras para salir bien librada de esa situación. Ella no quería que Sasori se enterara, ¿pero por qué su primo era tan bocón? —. _Neji nii-san, seguro que voy a matarte… –_pensó su sádica personalidad, pero por fuera, sólo puso una dulce sonrisa —. La verdad es que ese compromiso no fue con mi consentimiento, mis padres lo habían decidido por mi hace tiempo, y la verdad esa persona no me agrada, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer contra ello, al menos en mi situación actual.

—Entonces supongo que te casarás.

—Pues sí… eso creo –respondió Hinata bajando la mirada, dejando ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

Desde el punto de vista de Naruto, aquella expresión era sin duda la más hermosa que había visto en el rostro de Hinata. Podía ser una mujer histérica y neurótica, ¿pero por qué cuando estaba tranquila era tan bella?

—_¿Qué te está pasando Naruto Namikaze? ¿En que idioteces estás pensando? _–se preguntó a sí mismo —. _Esa mujer… ella no es nada guapa, es una insípida solamente _–recordó. Definitivamente no podría mirar a Hinata con otros ojos ni en un millón de años.

—Pero no debes sentirte así –habló Sasori a Hinata, tratando de animarla al ver que había cometido una imprudencia al hablar de ese tema, pues parecía afectarle demasiado —. Piensa en que tal vez puedas llegar a amar a esa persona, uno nunca sabe las vueltas que puede dar la vida.

—¿Qué? –cuestionó la ojiperla —. ¿Amar a esa persona? –se rió —. En ese caso preferiría enamorarme de un cavernícola, es más educado que él.

En su puesto, Naruto estornudó sin razón aparente.

—¿Es en serio? –Sasori rió ante el comentario de Hinata, le pareció muy gracioso oírla hablar así, cuando ella siempre era una persona seria y recta, no era capaz de insultar ni a una mosca que le estuviera molestando —. En verdad debe ser una persona horrible como para que le odies tanto, aunque lo envidio, creo que nunca has hablado de mí con tanta pasión en tu mirada.

—S-Sasori-kun –dijo la chica en tono de regaño y con las mejillas encendidas de rubor.

Por otro lado, Naruto volvió a estornudar.

—¿Qué le pasa a este clima? –se quejó con el ceño fruncido. En ese momento se le acercó una mesera a tomar su orden, pero como él estaba distraído no lo había notado aún.

—Disculpe señor –dijo la chica de largos cabellos anaranjados —. ¿Está listo para ordenar? –le preguntó, obteniendo la atención de él. Al ver su cara le reconoció enseguida, después de todo habían pasado un par de buenas noches juntos —. ¡Pero si es Naruto-ku…! –no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando el rubio la agarró y le tapó la boca para que se quedara callada, sino, lo habría delatado espiando a Hinata.

—Shh –le hizo un gesto con el dedo índice —. No te atrevas a decir mi nombre, Sasame-chan, Si haces lo que te digo te prometo una enorme propina, pero ahora haz como si no me conocieras.

—¿Pero por qué debo hacer eso Naruto-kun? –se quejó la chica con el ceño fruncido, aunque hablando con la voz baja —. No te entiendo.

—Sólo hazlo –le ordenó Naruto.

—Lo haré con una condición –dijo entonces ella, con una sonrisa algo maliciosa. Hace un tiempo que no veía a Naruto y ahora que él había ido al café por su propia cuenta, de pronto le habían dado muchas ganas de compartir una velada con él —. ¿Qué te parece si salimos esta noche?

—¿Esta noche? –repitió el rubio pensativo. La verdad era que no tenía nada que hacer y le hacía falta una buena sección de sexo para olvidarse de todos sus estúpidos problemas. ¿Por qué no compartirla con Sasame? Después de todo era realmente linda —. Como tú quieras –no le quedó más opción que sonreír coquetamente, aprovechando de darle una palmada en el trasero a la joven mesera —. Ahora, tráeme un refresco y ya arreglaremos lo de esta noche.

—A la orden señor –dijo Sasame con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo como si Naruto fuese un cliente normal, aunque para ella no era así.

En la otra mesa Hinata y Sasori seguían hablando, ahora nuevamente se encontraban riendo y eso comenzaba a irritar a Naruto, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. La verdad era que Hinata nunca le había sonreído de esa manera y en cierta medida sentía un poco de envidia de Sasori, ella se portaba tan dulce frente a él, mientras que con su persona destellaba chicas de odio. Detestaba admitirlo, pero le hubiese gustado que por lo menos una vez Hinata le hubiese sonreído así.

—Pero realmente ella no me interesa –susurró para sí —. ¿Entonces que hago aquí espiando su cita con otro? –la pregunta pareció golpear algo en él, algo que le hizo entrar en razón, por lo que se levantó de pronto y salió del café, pasando de largo a Sasame, quien venía con el refresco.

—Pero Naruto –se quejó ella.

—Me tengo que ir, más tarde te llamo para lo de la noche –le avisó, desapareciendo de la vista de la peli naranja, quien se quedó viéndole hasta que ya no estuvo.

—¿Pero que le pasa? –cuestionó confusa.

Hinata de pronto sintió un escalofrío y se volteó, pues tuvo la sensación de haber estado siendo observada por algún tiempo; sin embargo, no vio nada sospechoso, así que volvió a mirar a Sasori.

—A todo esto ¿Para que era que me llamaste? –le preguntó con su tierna sonrisa, esa que la hacía lucir un poco tímida y bastante adorable.

—Oh, sí –dijo el pelirrojo, como recordando algo de pronto. Metió la mano en la bolsa de su saco, ya que vestía de oficinista, sacando de ahí una fotografía. En ella aparecía Hinata de pequeña, acompañada de su primo y también de su madre —. Dejaste esto en mi casa hace mucho tiempo, siempre quise devolvértela, pero no tenía como comunicarme contigo ni con Neji. La he guardado durante todos estos años desde que la olvidaste, pero ahora que nos vemos otra vez ya puedo devolvértela, sé que debe ser importante para ti.

—Esto foto es… –habló Hinata bastante sorprendida, sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Habían pasado años desde que no veía esa imagen, había pensado que nunca más la volvería a tener enfrente —. Yo… creí que la había perdido para siempre…

—La dejaste ahí un día que Neji te llevó a jugar, no sé si lo recuerdes –se explicó Sasori —. La verdad es que por distintos motivos jamás pude dártela de regreso, pero me alegra haberlo hecho ahora.

—Muchas gracias Sasori-kun –dijo sinceramente la ojiperla, mostrando una sonrisa aún más grande que las anteriores. Aquella imagen significaba demasiado para ella, porque había sido una de las pocas fotografías que se tomó con su mamá antes de morir, ese día la estaba llevando consigo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y debió dejarla caer en casa de Sasori. Realmente estaba muy feliz de recuperarla, así que casi sin pensarlo, terminó por abrazar al chico cálidamente.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto había conducido de regreso hasta su departamento, en donde pensó que estaría mejor y sería capaz de alejar esos estúpidos pensamientos respecto a Hinata Hyûga. Como la odiaba, la odiaba tanto que hasta pensaba en ella todo el día. Sabía que era una estupidez y por eso trataba de alejarla, pero mientras más lo intentaba más pensaba en ella.

—¿Qué rayos sucede conmigo? –se preguntó furioso —. Yo no debería… yo nunca he pensado tanto en una mujer como para llegar al punto de espiarla, en verdad esa tonta se está metiendo en mi cabeza fuertemente.

Se acercó al mini bar y se sirvió un trago, aunque aún fuese muy temprano de verdad lo necesitaba, es más, hasta pensaba llamar a Sasame para pasar un buen rato, sería la mejor solución para despejar su mente un rato de esa molesta Hinata. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y justo cuando iba a llamar a la mesera, éste comenzó a sonar, mostrando en la pantalla que tenía una llamada de Sasuke.

—¿Qué hay, teme? –le contestó.

—_Escuché algo muy interesante hoy _–se oyó la voz de Sasuke, la cual sonaba curiosamente… ¿Divertida? —. _No sabía que harías el trabajo tan rápido Naruto, cuando dijiste que Hyûga caería rendida a tus pies pensé que sólo estabas alardeando._

—¿De que demonios hablas? –interrogó confundido. En verdad a veces Sasuke se pasaba de idiota, Naruto no lograba entender cual era el tema de la conversación que estaban manteniendo.

—_Hablo de que ya sé que dormiste con ella _–respondió el azabache —. _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste personalmente? Aunque fuera humillante te habría dado mis respetos, ni siquiera yo pude tirármela._

—¿Qué? –volvió a cuestionar Naruto. No entendía como es que Sasuke se había enterado de eso, además, estaba malentendiendo las cosas; ese pervertido… Pero más importante que eso; ¿cómo rayos era que Sasuke sabía lo de él y Hinata? Pensó sobre ello unos segundos y fue cuando llegó a la respuesta: Naruko.

—_Naruto, debo colgar, pero espero que me cuentes todo lo que pasó con ella, ¿vale? _–sin más Sasuke acabó con la llamada, dejando a Naruto desconcertado. ¿Pero que demonios…?

—Este idiota –se dijo para sí, aunque realmente ¿Qué importaba si alguien pensaba que de verdad se había acostado con Hinata? ¿Daba igual no? —. Que me importa, que piense lo que quiera –murmuró.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Al día siguiente, cuando Hinata entró a la oficina para comenzar con su trabajo, se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando. No quiso darle importancia al asunto y decidió seguir hasta su oficina, después de todo la gente siempre la miraba.

—Ahí está –susurró una empleada, y aunque Hinata la oyó trató de ignorarla.

—Es increíble que una mujer tan fácil vaya a casarse con Naruto-sama –dijo otra, provocando que el ceño de la ojiperla se frunciera. ¿Y ahora que les pasaba a esas ofrecidas de la empresa? Era obvio que ellas sólo trabajaban ahí porque creían tener una oportunidad con el hijo del dueño. Pero que mujeres más patéticas.

—_Sólo ignóralas Hinata _–trató de convencerse, después de todo no valía la pena gastar su energía con tales mujercitas.

—¡En verdad es una mujer descarada para presentarse aquí después de lo que hizo! –se atrevió a exclamar una de ellas, agotando toda la paciencia de la que se había armado la ojiperla. Ésta le miró de mala forma, pero a la mujer no le importó, parecía sentirse poderosa frente a alguien que estaba muy por encima de ella, cosa realmente temeraria de su parte.

—¿Se puede saber que pasa con todos ustedes? –cuestionó enojada —. ¿Quiénes se creen para murmurar sobre mí como si no las estuviera oyendo?

—Me preguntaba si Hinata-san ya habría visto el tablón de anuncios –dijo la misma mujer que hace rato la había insultado, mientras se limaba las uñas despreocupadamente —. Realmente debe sentirse feo ser así como tú –le sonrió sínicamente.

Hinata la ignoró y se dirigió al tablón de anuncios, descubriendo con horror una noticia que la dejó impactada.

Había pegado un mensaje con una foto de ella abrazándose con Sasori, ayer en el café, mientras que al lado salía una foto de Naruto solo. Acompañando a esto, había unas enormes letras dando el pie a la noticia: "_Después de pasar su primera noche juntos como pareja, Hinata-san ha sido descubierta engañando a Naruto-sama. ¿Es posible que una mujer sea tan descarada como para hacer algo así?"_

Había más cosas ahí escritas, pero la Hyûga no pudo seguir leyendo, estaba realmente furiosa. Ahí decía que se había acostado con Naruto y encima había tenido la desfachatez de irse con otro luego de eso. ¡¿Pero que mierda era esa? Seguramente el estúpido de Naruto había esparcido esos rumores, y respecto a su foto con Sasori… realmente no importaba como la obtuvieron, seguro también era cosa del imbécil ese. ¡Es que iba a matarlo en cuanto le viera!

—Es Naruto-sama –se escucharon algunas voces.

Hinata se volteó totalmente iracunda, dispuesta a reclamarle por aquellas estupideces, sin embargo, cuando el rubio se apareció frente a ella y fue capaz de ver el tablón de anuncios, se quedó tan perplejo como su persona.

—¿Qué es eso? –preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Acaso ahora vas a fingir que no lo sabes? –oyó preguntar a Hinata, provocando que se volteara a verla, sólo para recibir una fuerte bofetada de su parte, que prácticamente le volteó el rostro —. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer algo así? ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de esto?

—¡¿Por qué tendría que…? –Naruto se cortó a media frase y olvidó toda su rabia al ver que los ojos de Hinata estaban llenos de lágrimas. De alguna manera, aquella imagen le causó dolor en el pecho, pero también le hizo sentir culpable, a pesar de que él no tenía nada que ver con esa cosa que estaba pegada en la pared, ni siquiera sabía quien lo había hecho y poco le importaba; sin embargo, al parecer para Hinata sí era importante.

Por su parte, ella arrancó el papel del tablón de anuncios, lo hizo una bola de papel y lo arrojó sobre Naruto, para después salir corriendo con dirección a su oficina, ante las curiosas miradas que no la abandonaban.

Naruto recogió el papel y volvió a abrirlo, mirando con rabia la imagen de ella y Sasori abrazados.

Nunca se había dado cuenta, pero los rumores podían hacer más daño del que se esperaba.

—_Hinata… _–pensó en ese momento —. _¿Por qué me siento tan mal…?_ –y sólo pudo voltear su vista hacia el lugar por el cual ella había desaparecido, preguntándose una y otra vez lo mismo.

¿Podría ser que ella le preocupara?

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Bueno, la gente mal intencionada nunca falta. ¿Pero quien creen que haya sido el responsable? ¿Habrá sido Sasuke? ¿habrá sido Naru-chii? ¿Otra persona tal vez?**

**Bueno, todo eso pronto lo sabrán. Hasta la otra conti ^^**

**¡Bye! **


	12. Contigo ni a misa

**¡Hola! **

**Después de no sé cuantos meses, por fin me ha vuelto la inspiración y he podido terminar este capítulo. Todo se lo debo al último cap del manga de Naruto Shippuden, ¿ya lo han visto? Si no, corran amigos, se están perdiendo uno de los mejores caps xD**

**Quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado ninguno de mis fics durante un tiempo, pero han habidos cuatro razones principales de por qué no lo he hecho. Primero: La Universidad; segundo: el trabajo; tercero: perdí el pendrive en donde tenía todos mis fics, por lo que he tenido que reescribir muchas cosas y recuperar muchos documentos; y cuarto, pero no menos importante: los doramas. Me he enviciado con los doramas coreanos, japoneses y taiwaneses, y quién los vea me entenderá, no es algo que puedas dejar de ver así como así, de hecho, yo no he dejado de verlos jajaja, sólo que pensé que tenía muy abandonados a mis lectores y por eso decidí actualizar aunque sea esta historia. Pero no se pongan tristes, porque ahora que estoy de vacaciones todos mis fics irán teniendo actualizaciones.**

**Espero y hayan pasado todos una feliz navidad, y también tengan un próspero año nuevo.**

**Y ahora sí, el cap.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Capitulo 12: Contigo ni a misa**

Como odiaba Hinata ver a todas esas personas cuchicheando sobre ella cada vez que entraba a la empresa. Como odiaba el haberse mostrado tan débil e indefensa la última vez. Odiaba que todos la hubiesen visto llorar, pero después de todo ella no había sido hecha para aguantar todas esas humillaciones. ¿Por qué tendría que obligarse a permanecer de pie cuando ya estaba cansada de ello?

Lo cierto era que en ese momento había pensado así, pero ahora no. Para ella eso sólo fue un lapsus, pues en este momento lo que menos quería era dejarse vencer por aquel patán troglodita llamado Naruto.

¡Como odiaba a Naruto!

Ese imbécil seguía insistiendo en que él no tuvo nada que ver con esa estúpida foto, a pesar de que ya había pasado más de una semana. ¿Por qué no podía reconocerlo y ya? Era tan fácil acabar con el problema, pero mientras él más lo negaba, Hinata más lo odiaba.

—Cielos –suspiró después de terminar de ordenar todos los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio, dejando caer su cabeza como si la madera se tratara de una suave almohada. Por un momento cerró los ojos, pero los abrió apenas escuchó los golpes en la puerta de su oficina —. Adelante –dijo.

Una de las secretarias de la empresa entró y le informó que el presidente y su esposa la solicitaban para una reunión de último minuto, por lo que Hinata se arregló un poco frente al espejo antes de partir.

Una vez llegó a la sala de juntas, vio con fastidio como Naruto estaba sentado a un lado de donde se iba a sentar ella. Tenía tantas ganas de reventarle la cabeza; sin embargo se aguantó debido a la presencia de Minato y Kushina.

—Me dijo la secretaria que querían hablar conmigo –dijo la ojiperla, tratando de usar su mejor tono de amabilidad, aunque le salió bastante fingido al ver a Naruto a su lado.

—Sí, así es Hinata –le dijo la mujer pelirroja, la cual le mostró una amable sonrisa. Sabía que Hinata no lo estaba pasando nada bien debido al idiota de su hijo, pero ella sabía que no existía una candidata mejor para ser la esposa de Naruto, además, Naruto necesitaba establecerse pronto si de verdad quería heredar la empresa.

—¿Y yo que pinto aquí? –se preguntó Naruto, poniendo una mueca forzada, parecida a la de Hinata —. Es decir, sólo querían hablar con ella, ¿no?

—No, de hecho, es con los dos –rectificó Minato Namikaze —. Lo que sucede es que tenemos un negocio en Hokkaido, pero ni Kushina ni yo podemos ir a atenderlo, así que, pensamos que estarían encantados de ayudar.

—¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron los dos jóvenes, abriendo los ojos como platos y golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos, mientras tanto Kushina como Minato sólo sonreían.

—Sabía que estarían de acuerdo –dijo el hombre rubio.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sasuke se encontraba sentado a la mesa de un restaurante, cenando con nada más y nada menos que su antigua vecina y amiga, la cual había cambiado mucho desde entonces. Desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar, ellos dos no habían dejado de verse, ya sea por casualidad, o porque Sasuke siempre la invitaba a salir por ahí.

—¿De verdad? –preguntó la chica divertida, pues había oído el relato del azabache y eso le estaba causando mucha gracia. Jamás pensó que ese chico tan frío se pudiese convertir en un buen conversador, aunque seguramente era así debido a su arrastre con las chicas. Sakura no era nada tonta, y había escuchado que Sasuke se había vuelto un verdadero Casanova. Había sido Matsuri quien se lo contó luego de enterarse de que a ella le gustaba el Uchiha.

—Así es –respondió Sasuke.

La verdad era que Sakura conocía las intenciones que Sasuke tenía con ella, y no tenía miedo en absoluto, es más, quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar el chico por llamar su atención, después de todo él antes jamás le hizo el caso que le estaba haciendo ahora y eso era muy divertido. No podía negar que aún estaba enamorada de él como una torpe adolescente, pero ya no lo era.

—Oye –le llamó Sasuke de pronto —. ¿Te gustaría ir a otro lugar después de esto? Ya sabes, para seguir hablando.

Sakura sonrió.

—Claro, pero me gustaría un lugar mucho más… tranquilo –dijo ella, tratando de que Sasuke sugiriera su departamento.

—¿Te parece mi departamento?

_Justo en el clavo_.

—Claro, eso estaría bien –dijo la peli rosa. Ella pensaba que estaba dominando el juego, pero no sabía lo astuto que podía ser un playboy.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata caminaba a toda prisa para salir de la empresa. Estaba tan ofuscada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había pasado de largo su auto, por lo que tuvo que regresar sobre sus pasos, sólo para ver como Naruto se burlaba de ella.

—¡Cállate de una vez! –le gritó.

—Es que eres tan tonta –dijo el rubio, tratando de calmar un poco su risa —. ¿De verdad estás tan enfadada de tener que ir a Hokkaido conmigo?

—¡Por supuesto! –exclamó Hinata —. ¡Contigo no iría ni a misa!

—Créeme que yo tampoco –Naruto arqueó una ceja —. Es más, ni siquiera voy a misa, ¿por qué querría ir contigo?

Hinata sólo frunció el ceño y le miró con su cara llena de odio.

—Idiota –usó su típico insulto con él, para luego darse la media vuelta y dirigirse a su auto, que estaba junto al de Naruto.

—Oye, no olvides llegar temprano mañana al aeropuerto –dijo Naruto —. Recuerda que nos vamos juntos –sonrió molestamente, para entrar a su auto poco tiempo después.

Hinata sólo bufó mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Este viaje iba a ser el peor de toda su vida.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Listo –dijo Matsuri con una enorme sonrisa, dejando sobre la mesita de la sala un montón de tarjetas de invitación —. Ya he acabado con las invitaciones al bautizo de Soun-kun, ¿no crees que es genial? –sonrió, pero su marido no le prestaba mucha atención por estar concentrado en su laptop resolviendo un trabajo.

—Sí, sí –respondió vagamente.

Matsuri frunció el ceño y los labios, enfadada por la actitud tan poco cooperativa que tenía su esposo. Ella entendía muy bien que él era presidente de una importante compañía, pero odiaba que Gaara se trajera el trabajo a la casa; o era eso o el estar preocupado de los infantiles problemas de sus dos amiguitos parranderos. ¡Es que simplemente no soportaba esa actitud!

—¡No sé por qué me casé contigo! –le gritó, dirigiéndose furiosa hacia su habitación.

—¿Eh? –Gaara alzó la mirada, sólo para ver como su esposa pegaba un tremendo portazo. Dio un salto de la impresión, sin comprender del todo lo que había pasado.

Decidió no darle demasiada importancia al asunto, dado que este trabajo era realmente importante, y seguramente Matsuri sólo estaba enojada por una tontería. Más tarde resolvería las cosas con ella; seguramente un poco de sexo lo solucionaría todo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata estaba duchándose en su baño personal. Había llegado hace como media hora a casa y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al baño, pues a veces lograba pensar mejor cuando sentía las gotas sobre su cuerpo desnudo. A veces se preguntaba si de verdad había sido una mala persona durante todo este tiempo como para tener que aguantar a alguien como Naruto de prometido. Ese tipo era la peor escoria de la sociedad, incluso se había atrevido a utilizarla para deshacerse de una de sus tantas mujeres. ¡Ese infeliz!

—Imbécil… –masculló, recordando levemente la sensación de los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos. Había sido tan dulce el sabor que experimentó, como saborear un delicioso chocolate con almendras, o una probadita de manjar. Cuando él le besó realmente había logrado confundirla un poco, pero con lo que hizo después, Hinata se dio cuenta de que ella sólo representaba un objeto para Naruto.

Lo que más odiaba en el mundo era ser vista como un objeto por los hombres, algo que se podía usar y luego desechar según conviniera. Era así como su madre fue vista por su padre; incluso en su lecho de muerte, él prefería engañarla con otras mujeres.

Fue duro para Hinata cuando se enteró, era muy joven aún para entender las maldades del mundo que le rodeaba; sin embargo, vio a su padre al lado de otra mujer cuando su madre aún estaba viva, y tras hacer averiguaciones, descubrió que él tenía varias amantes. ¿Cómo pudo sobrellevar eso entonces? Ella aún se preguntaba lo mismo.

Su madre jamás supo la verdad, siempre creyó que Hiashi Hyûga era un hombre ejemplar, incapaz de cometer alguna falta, y hasta su último día de vida, ella creyó ciegamente en el amor que sentía por él. Desgraciadamente eso había quebrado la dulzura y fragilidad de Hinata, convirtiéndola en la mujer ruda y desconfiada que era ahora. No era capaz de creer en ningún hombre, pues si su propio padre le había decepcionado de esa manera, ¿qué podía esperar del resto?

Jamás había salido con nadie, ni tampoco esperaba casarse o tener hijos, aunque muy dentro de sí aún deseaba conocer a ese príncipe azul que le salvara de su desdicha. Quería a un hombre bueno, que le diera lo que su padre nunca le dio a su madre, y que la viera como la mujer que ella era y no como un trofeo del cual presumir frente a sus amigos.

¿Tan difícil era encontrar el amor verdadero?

Por un momento, al conocer a Sasori, pensó que al fin le había encontrado, pero él le dejó muy claro que la veía como si fuese su hermanita menor. Ah. La vida era tan injusta. Y penar que ahora estaba comprometida justamente con su peor pesadilla, con el hombre que representaba todo aquello que ella despreciaba con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella?

¿Acaso era tan malo soñar con el hombre ideal? ¿Era algo tan codicioso?

Quién sabe.

—¿No hay algo que pueda hacer para evitar esta desdicha? –se preguntó confusa, cayendo sentada sobre los pies de su cama. Llevaba una toalla envolviéndole su esbelta figura y el cabello lo tenía húmedo y desordenado. Alcanzó sólo a dar un suspiro cuando escuchó sonar a su celular. Con fastidio vio que se trataba de Naruto, aquel molesto y estúpido hombre que en poco tiempo sería su esposo.

Frunció el ceño y presionó el botón verde.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? –le dijo rudamente, como si fuese algo natural en ella contestar de esa severa forma a todas sus llamadas.

—_Pero que agresiva estás hoy, no pareciera que hablas con tu querido prometido _–se burló Naruto del otro lado, mientras Hinata sólo apretaba el teléfono con enfado.

—¿Para qué me llamas? –volvió a insistir.

—_Sólo te quería recordar que mañana no llegues tarde. Ah, y que traigas un lindo bikini, tendremos dos días completos para perder el tiempo en la playa, hay que aprovecharlo._

—¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó confundida la ojiperla —. Sólo iremos a hacer un negocio y regresaremos, no hay tiempo para esas estupideces y perder el tiempo, no seas ridículo.

—_Se ve que mis padres no te lo dijeron _–Naruto suspiró —. _En fin, es mejor saberlo tarde que nunca, ¿no? _–Hinata tembló levemente, teniendo un mal presentimiento de todo esto _—. Mis padres reservaron el hotel y el viaje_ _dos días antes del negocio, por lo que tendremos unas mini vacaciones. ¿No es genial?_

Hinata dejó caer el celular, sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír.

—_Hey, Hyûga, ¿me oyes? ¿Hyûga? _–preguntaba Naruto, pero Hinata no le oía, estaba como ida.

—Y-yo… –comenzó a decir —. Yo estaré… tres días… con Namikaze Naruto… ¡¿A Solas?!

Al terminar la frase sentía que se quería morir. Esto no podía estar pasando, no con ese sujeto.

Era una pesadilla.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Wow, es un bonito departamento –dijo Sakura, admirando detalladamente cada rincón del lugar en donde vivía Sasuke. Estaba todo bien decorado, con colores sobrios y adornos justos, nada muy extravagante. Los artículos eléctricos eran de última calidad. Se notaba que vivía bien.

—¿Te gusta? –preguntó el pelinegro —. No es la gran cosa –rió.

—¿Bromeas? –Sakura le miró incrédula —. El mío es como la mitad de este, no, la cuarta parte –dijo sorprendida. De verdad aquel lugar era enorme y parecía ser muy costoso, ella no podría haber soñado nunca con permitirse algo así.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices –el Uchiha le restó importancia al asunto, y decidió acercarse al mini bar de su lujoso apartamento —. ¿Te gustaría algo de beber? –ofreció.

—Claro –respondió la chica mientras tomaba asiento en el enorme sillón, demasiado cómodo para ser verdad —. Wow, tu sillón es como una cama.

—Sí, eso me han dicho –Sasuke regresó con dos vasos de whisky, dejándolos sobre la mesita de centro. Se sentó al lado de Sakura y le miró divertido —. ¿No te gustaría probarlo?

—Pero si ahora estoy… –la peli rosa se detuvo a media frase —. Oh… –fue todo lo que pudo decir. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando vio a Sasuke acercándose a ella, acortando cada vez más la distancia entre sus rostros, entre sus labios. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que ya no había nada que les separara, y no podía creer que por primera vez ella y ese chico que tanto le había gustado desde que era pequeña se estuviesen besando. Pensando que se trataba de algún tipo de sueño, comenzó a corresponder tímidamente aquellas caricias, que se hacían cada vez más apasionadas.

Sintió como lentamente era empujada, hasta caer recostada sobre el cómodo sofá, con el chico sobre ella. Sentía que todo era parte de sus fantasías, por eso no tenía planeado detenerse, siempre había soñado con estar con Sasuke Uchiha. Siempre.

Las manos de Sasuke rápidamente se dirigieron a deshacerse de la ropa que la peli rosa llevaba; primero fue su blusa, que desapareció casi en un instante, para después seguir con el cierre del pantalón. Estaba ansioso por demostrarle por qué era llamado un Casanova y todas las mujeres desfallecían por su amor, de verdad anhelaba hacer todo aquello con ella. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llevar aquel acto más adelante, la puerta de su departamento se abrió, así de súbito.

—Sasuke, ¿estás? –se oyó la voz de una chica, por lo que Sakura empujó a Sasuke asustada, haciéndolo caer al suelo — Oh, ahí estás –dijo la mujer.

La chica de ojos jade rápidamente buscó su blusa, que había sido tirada en algún lugar del piso del departamento. Estaba tan avergonzada de haber sido descubierta en aquella escena con Sasuke, además, ¿quién demonios era esa que acababa de entrar?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Mio? –preguntó confuso y sorprendido el Uchiha, además, molesto por haber sido interrumpido en plena faena con Sakura —. ¿No te he dicho más de mil veces que dejes de entrar en mi departamento cuando se te pegue la gana?

Sakura por fin se había puesto la blusa, y miró hacia la puerta para descubrir a la intrusa, observando que se trataba de una chica hermosa. Era alta, tenía piel de porcelana, su cabello era castaño claro y largo, y sus ojos eran de un azul tan profundo que parecía irreal. Y no sólo tenía la figura de una súper modelo, sino que también su cara era como la de una niña.

—Pero estaba aburrida, además tú me diste la llave, ¿lo olvidas? –se quejó infantilmente la castaña —. Aunque de haber sabido que estabas tan ocupado, mejor hubiese tocado la puerta.

—Creo que va a ser mejor que me vaya –habló Sakura de pronto, tomando sus cosas y saliendo por la puerta, antes de que Sasuke pudiera decirle alguna cosa.

—Pero… –se quedó con las palabras en la boca —. Demonios, ¿es que no podías ser más oportuna?

—Lo siento –dijo entre risitas la muchacha —. Mejor me hubieses avisado, pensé que estabas solito y triste, por eso vine a hacerte compañía –Mio se acercó a Sasuke con una sonrisa traviesa, tirándose sobre el sillón en donde estaba él hace unos momentos, con otra mujer —. En fin, ahora lo estás, ¿no? ¿Y si nos divertimos un rato?

Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido y se dirigió a cerrar la puerta de su departamento.

—Ya me has arruinado la noche, ¿y aún esperas que te perdone? –le reclamó.

—¿Por qué no? –la chica le miró coquetamente, bajándose uno de los tirantes de su delgada blusa blanca y sonriéndole a Sasuke nuevamente —. ¿No dijiste que soy tu consentida?

Él de verdad estaba molesto, quería decirle un par de cosas a esa chica que casi siempre trataba de arruinar sus citas con otras mujeres. ¿Pero qué diablos? También era verdad que lo volvía loco, y ya que su noche con Sakura se había ido al demonio, tal vez podría aprovechar y divertirse un poco con Mio, a fin de cuentas ella era la única que nunca le pedía ninguna de esas tonterías como noviazgo o matrimonio.

Sonrió de medio lado y le hizo un gesto a Mio, indicándole que fuera hacia la habitación, ahí era mejor.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Te vas por tres días a Hokkaido con Hinata-san? –preguntó Naruko asombrada, viendo como su hermano hacía una maleta para llevarse a su viaje junto a su prometida —. Y aún así dices que no hay nada entre ustedes –se cruzó de brazos la rubia.

—Oye, esto fue cosa de mamá y papá –aclaró Naruto — Sabes que si fuera por mí, mandaría al demonio a esa mujer. Ni siquiera me gusta.

—Es la primera vez que te oigo decir que no te gusta una chica –se rió la Namikaze, sentándose sobre la cama de su hermano mayor —. Lo que quiere decir sólo una cosa –le miró fijamente —; que ella te gusta demasiado.

—¡Ya te dije que no tengo tan mal gusto! –exclamó un ofendido Naruto. ¿De verdad su hermana pensaba que él se podría fijar en aquella loca?

—¿Por qué mal gusto? –cuestionó la rubia —. Yo pienso que Hinata-san es hermosa, además es muy brillante en su trabajo, y es la heredera de una importante suma de dinero –rió —. ¿No crees que sea un excelente partido?

—Primero –dijo Naruto —: Siempre he estado rodeado de mujeres hermosas, puedo tener a la mujer que yo quiera, en el momento que lo desee –hizo una pausa —. Segundo: también soy brillante en mi trabajo, no necesito que mi mujer destaque más que yo –ese comentario hizo reír a Naruko —. Y tercero: tengo todo el dinero que necesito, no me importa si ella es heredera de toda la galaxia, no me interesa su tonta fortuna.

—Vaya que eres difícil –suspiró la chica —. Pero al menos reconoces que es hermosa.

Naruto iba a refutar, pero en verdad no tenía nada que decir contra eso. Hinata realmente le parecía preciosa, una de las pocas mujeres que con verla una sola vez te roban el aliento. Seguramente, estando en otras circunstancias, habría deseado hacerle de todo, pero conociendo su horrenda personalidad, no podía siquiera imaginar cómo sería llevarla a la cama. Seguramente se estaría quejando todo el tiempo por esto y aquello, con ese ceño fruncido y su tono desesperante.

No. Ni hablar.

—Te has quedado callado –dijo la Namikaze, provocando que Naruto se pusiera furioso, así que dejó tiradas sus cosas y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. La rubia dio un salto, y luego suspiró nuevamente —. De verdad que es un terco.

Por su parte, Naruto se dirigió hacia el refrigerador y sacó una lata de cerveza. En verdad necesitaba algo bien frío para disipar la sed y el enojo. Es verdad que hace un rato había llamado a Hinata para molestar, dejando ver que no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo pasar tres días en Hokkaido con ella, pero eso no era cierto. La verdad era que odiaba la idea: ¡Iba a estar tres días amarrado al lado de una bruja! Ni siquiera podría encontrarse con sus lindas amiguitas que le ayudaban a pasar el rato.

Esto iba a ser una mierda.

—Lo único bueno será hacerle el viaje una pesadilla –rió para sí, divertido por lo que pensaba hacer para que Hinata nunca quisiera volver a salir con él de nuevo.

Esa tonta…

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Matsuri, ¿estás enojada? –preguntó Gaara, acercándose a la cama en donde su esposa se encontraba recostada, pero dándole la espalda. Frunció el ceño al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna, así que se sentó en la cama, acariciando el cabello de la castaña —. Matsuri… ¿Será que puedes voltear a verme?

—No quiero –respondió la chica —. Mejor vete a hacer tu trabajo y déjame sola, nuestro hijo y yo no te necesitamos.

—Matsuri –se quejó el pelirrojo.

La nombrada finalmente se sentó, mirando enojada a su marido, el cual tenía la expresión de un niño pidiendo disculpas. Ella realmente estaba molesta, pero no lograba permanecer mucho tiempo así cada vez que le veía con aquella cara.

—¿Por qué estás enojada? –quiso saber él —. No recuerdo haber hecho nada malo, ¿o sí?

—Gaara, ni siquiera nos pones atención a mí o a tu hijo, lo único que haces todo el día es trabajar o estar pendiente de los problemas de Naruto y Sasuke, ¿y nosotros qué?

Gaara le miró fijamente, sintiéndose un poco culpable, pues ella tenía razón, siempre estaba pendiente de otras cosas y a ellos los dejaba de lado.

—Perdón, no me había dado cuenta –dijo sinceramente —. Matsuri, tú sabes que te amo, y a nuestro hijo también. Sabes que nada es más importante para mí que ustedes, y si los he dejado un de lado este tiempo, de verdad lo siento mucho, pero no soporto que estés enfadada conmigo.

—Gaara… yo también lo siento –dijo ella —. Yo sólo me enfado y ni siquiera trato de hablar contigo, de verdad perdón, es sólo que… –bajó la mirada —. Sentí que te habías olvidado de nosotros.

—Claro que no –dijo Gaara abrazándola, haciéndole ver que nada de lo que ella creía era cierto, que ellos lo eran todo para él. La chica correspondió a su abrazo, y de pronto sintió como él la empujaba hacia la cama, recostándola y encerrándola bajo su cuerpo —. Te amo –le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente, para después acercarse a sus labios y besarla con pasión.

Matsuri correspondía a todos sus besos, sintiendo como después de un rato éstos descendieron a su cuello, y luego un poco más abajo. La temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó, y un leve gemido escapó de sus labios cuando las manos de su esposo se volvieron más osadas, acariciando suavemente sus atributos femeninos.

No había razón para estar más tiempo enojados, y en cambio, había muchas para disfrutar nuevamente de una apasionada noche juntos.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sakura se recostó sobre su cama, mirando el techo de su oscurecida habitación.

—Soy una idiota… –se dijo —. De verdad había olvidado qué clase de hombre es Sasuke-kun –cerró los ojos y se cubrió con el cubrecamas —. Es uno de esos mujeriegos sin corazón, y yo la muy boba casi caigo en sus redes, pero es que de verdad me gusta mucho.

Se dio una vuelta en la cama, quedando boca abajo.

—Rayos, ¿qué debo hacer?

Las respuestas no llegaban a ella por más que trataba de buscarlas, así que sólo resolvió quedarse dormida y esperar la llegada de un nuevo día.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana y Hinata estaba furiosa. El avión que los llevaría a ella y a Naruto hasta Hokkaido saldría dentro de media hora y el rubio aún no llegaba. Le dijo que debían llegar al menos dos horas antes, y aunque ella llegó tarde media hora, ese bastardo de verdad estaba pasando.

—Lo mataré apenas llegue, juro que lo mataré –mascullaba enrabiada. ¿Por qué él se daba el lujo de hacerla esperar todo ese tiempo? Y ella ni siquiera podía darse la vuelta y regresar a su casa, pues ese infeliz era su _"Prometido"_.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? –escuchó una voz detrás de ella, sintiendo un suave aliento golpeando contra su cuello, lo que le hizo temblar como una niña. Naruto rió ante la reacción de Hinata —. Parece que te alegra verme.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a sorprenderme así?! –le reclamó Hinata, con su paciencia colmada por los atrevimientos que se tomaba Naruto con ella —. De verdad te odio tanto…

—Que coincidencia –dijo Naruto con sarcasmo —. Yo también te odio.

Hinata respondió con una risita irónica.

—Al menos ya has llegado, el avión está a punto de salir, así que será mejor que subamos –dijo de mala gana la ojiperla, tomando su maleta de ruedas para dirigirse hacia la pista de abordaje, pero Naruto no la siguió inmediatamente, por lo que ella se detuvo y le miró extrañada —. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

Vio al rubio mirar hacia la pista de abordaje y luego tragar grueso, como si de pronto se hubiese puesto muy nervioso.

—Veras, es que tengo un pequeño problema respecto a los aviones y…

—¿Te da miedo volar? –lo interrumpió Hinata, sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte del rubio. Ella no pudo evitar estallar en risas en ese momento, como si hubiese oído el chiste más gracioso de todo el mundo, incluso tuvo que sostenerse el estómago que ya había comenzado a dolerle.

—¡No es gracioso! –le reclamó Naruto —. ¡Es un problema muy serio!

—¡Es que no lo puedo creer! –seguía riendo Hinata —. El… jajaja… el perfecto Naruto Namikaze… jaja… tiene miedo de volar… –y volvió a estallar en risas.

—Voy a matarla, la mataré ahora –se decía Naruto, pero en lugar de hacer eso tomó firmemente su maleta y se dirigió hacia la pista de abordaje —. Si quieres sigue riendo, yo te dejaré aquí y me iré sin ti –dijo enojado.

—Y-ya… jaja… ya voy –dijo Hinata, sin poder parar de reír aún. Agarró otra vez su maleta y siguió a Naruto, el cual seguía enojado por las burlas de ella, pero ya vería como se iba a vengar una vez que estuvieran en Hokkaido. ¿Y qué si le daba miedo volar? Sólo por esta vez sería fuerte y se aguantaría, solamente para complacerse al hacerle un infierno aquel viaje a Hinata.

Ella se arrepentiría de haberse burlado de él.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ya estaban dentro del avión, ubicados en sus asientos, uno al lado del otro. Naruto sentía que se le iba el aire, de verdad no podía soportar estar dentro de una de esas cosas, pero estaba logrando controlarse como nunca antes. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que el avión comenzó a despegar, entonces sintió que todos sus esfuerzos se iban a la basura.

Su respiración se agitó más de lo normal y sus latidos se dispararon. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, pero todo lo que conseguía era ponerse peor. Y entonces sintió una suave calidez sobre su mano derecha. Abrió nuevamente los ojos y observó sorprendido que una de las manos de Hinata sostenía la suya, tratando de reconfortarlo.

—¿Q-qué haces? –le preguntó, aún asustado por el movimiento del avión al despegar.

—Sólo cálmate, estaremos bien –le dijo Hinata, hablándole suavemente —. Perdón por reírme de ti, en verdad este problema debe ser serio como para que te pongas así, así que sólo respira y quédate tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo? –sonrió dulcemente —. Pronto llegaremos.

Naruto estaba totalmente sorprendido. Nunca pensó que Hinata sería capaz de hablarle de esa forma tan dulce y tranquila alguna vez. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era el hecho de sentirse cada vez más seguro, como lentamente su miedo iba desapareciendo, y una extraña calidez se apoderaba de su pecho. De pronto sus latidos volvieron a acelerarse, pero no por su miedo, sino por ella.

—No necesito que te preocupes por mi –dijo avergonzado, soltándose de la mano de la chica y desviando la mirada, pero cuando ella ya no pudo verle, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Hinata sólo le miró con el ceño fruncido, enfadada por lo poco cortés que era ese idiota, pero a fin de cuentas decidió no hacer ni decir nada, sólo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y esperar a que el viaje acabara.

Pronto estarían en Hokkaido y sería muy divertido, aunque tuviera que pasar esos días al lado de aquel troglodita.

Aunque tal vez, no todo sería malo.

Continuara…

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**¿Les ha gustado?**

**Por fin vimos un –aunque mínimo- acercamiento entre Naruto y Hinata. ¿No es genial? Y esto es apenas el comienzo, pues como vimos, tendrán tres días sin nadie que les moleste, cerquita de la playa, ¿qué irá a pasar entre ellos?**

**Sakura se ha llevado una decepción de Sasuke, y está cayendo un poquito en cuenta de con quién se quiere meter. ¿Pero Sasuke seguirá siendo así?**

**Y Gaara, ¿no es lindo como resuelve los problemas? Aunque, no sabemos si siempre le va a resultar, jejeje.**

**En fin, nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto en cualquiera de mis fics. Gracias a todos los que me siguen leyendo y hasta pronto. ^^ **


	13. Me gustas

**¡Buenas noches!**

**Hoy me ha dado un ataque de inspiración, a la 2:28 de la madrugada, no puedo creer que de la nada me haya dado por hacer este capítulo, pero en fin, que me ha dado jajaja.**

**Espero que disfruten de esta conti, ya que fue un milagro que de pronto me llegara la inspiración, en serio.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto, pero mis fics son re bonitos, ¿ne?**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Capítulo 13: Me gustas**

El avión se había detenido después de algunas horas de vuelo. Naruto había bajado totalmente pálido, como un papel, además de no haber querido soltar la mano de Hinata durante todo el viaje. Aunque había tratado de hacerse el fuerte, la verdad era que estaba muerto del miedo, porque simplemente no podía soportar la idea de subirse a un avión.

—Ya hemos llegado –dijo Hinata con la voz suavizada, pero a la vez un poco molesta —. ¿Podrías soltarme ya el brazo?

Naruto soltó enseguida a Hinata, carraspeando la garganta y parándose tan derecho como una estatua.

—No es para tanto –dijo sin darle importancia al asunto.

—Sí, claro –Hinata entornó los ojos y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de él, pues lo único que quería era registrarse en su cuarto y descansar un rato, además de no salir de ahí hasta que llegara el día del negocio.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse hacia la recepción. Supuso que no estaba registrada aún, así que se dispuso a reservar una habitación a su nombre, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que ella ya estaba registrada en ese lugar.

—¿Cómo? –preguntó extrañada.

—Así es señorita –le dijo el hombre, revisando una vez más en su computadora —. Usted tiene una habitación reservada con su esposo el señor Namikaze, es la suit de lujo y aquí están sus llaves.

La expresión de Hinata era totalmente desencajada. ¿Qué ella y Naruto eran qué? ¿Acaso le estaban jugando algún tipo de broma o algo por el estilo? ¿Había una cámara oculta en algún lugar?

—Pero… ¿No tiene alguna otra habitación? –cuestionó la preocupada peli azul, observando al empleado negar con la cabeza. _Demonios_.

Como sea que fuesen las cosas, Hinata se guardó toda su rabia y ofreció una amable sonrisa al hombre, recibiendo con las manos temblorosas las llaves de la habitación. No tardó ni dos segundos en llegar a dónde estaba Naruto, muy sentado en uno de los sillones del hall, haciendo nada como siempre. Con rabia le arrojó las llaves sobre la cabeza, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –le preguntó extrañado —. ¿Vas a hacerme otra rabieta?

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta? –cuestionó Hinata con el ceño fruncido, mirando a Naruto como si le fuese a fusilar, como si de verdad estuviese a punto de acabar con su vida —. Llego a la recepción y lo primero que me dicen es que tengo una habitación reservada para mí y mi _esposo_.

—¿Pues cuándo te casaste? –se burló el rubio, quién se tuvo que quedar callado ante la mirada de rabia de Hinata. Verdaderamente ella era capaz de asustar si se lo proponía, y ahora mismo se lo estaba proponiendo con ganas —. Ya, yo de verdad no tengo nada que ver en eso –decidió ponerse serio —. Seguramente todo fue planeado por mi madre, ya sabes cómo es, con ella hay que tener cuidado.

—Ya veo –dijo Hinata, sin siquiera dudar por un segundo de las palabras del rubio. Tal vez él no fuera una persona digna de su confianza, pero tampoco tenía razones para mentirle en este momento.

—Mira, de todas formas no es como si yo te fuera a hacer algo aunque compartamos la habitación, realmente me pareces fea e insípida –dijo Naruto, provocando que la mirada enfurecida de Hinata nuevamente se posara sobre sí —. Además –continuó él —, seguro que aquí sí hay chicas de verdad lindas.

—Eso espero entonces –sonrió sarcástica la ojiperla —. Ojalá y te diviertas un montón con esas chicas lindas.

Enfadada, ella tomó su maleta y recogió la llave de la habitación nuevamente, caminando hacia el ascensor para dejar las cosas en su cuarto y descansar un poco. Naruto la siguió en silencio. Lo que había dicho de ella, sobre que era fea e insípida, realmente no lo pensaba, pero quería convencerse a sí mismo de que era cierto. Además, si decía todas esas cosas, seguramente no pensaría en hacer nada extraño con Hinata mientras compartieran habitación.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata había subido hasta su habitación, la cual compartiría con Naruto. No le agradaba para nada la idea de estar en la misma habitación que ese rubio troglodita, devorador de mujerzuelas. De sólo pensar en ello la recorrían innumerables escalofríos. Aún faltaban dos días para el negocio por el cual habían venido, por lo que debería soportar a Naruto durante dos noches también.

Suspiró con pesar.

—¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? –se preguntó.

Dejó su maleta a un lado y decidió sentarse sobre la cama. El control remoto estaba ahí, por lo que lo tomó con su mano derecha y encendió la televisión, la cual cabe destacar, era enorme y de pantalla plana, se notaba que el recepcionista no mentía cuando le dijo que la habitación era de lujo.

Hinata no podía pensar en relajarse en estas condiciones, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero le resultaba imposible.

—Rayos… –susurró, dejándose caer sobre la cama. Sin darse cuenta cerró sus ojos. Estaba muy cansada.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto había pedido que subieran su maleta a su habitación y había decidido distraerse un poco dando un paseo por la playa. No tenía intenciones de desperdiciar estos dos preciosos días de vacaciones discutiendo con la odiosa de Hinata, prefería hacer otras _cosas más divertidas_.

—Mira, que apuesto –susurró una chica que estaba de pie junto a su amiga, al lado de una baranda que daba paso a la entrada de la playa.

Naruto sonrió para sí mismo con autosuficiencia.

—Se ve que estas chicas no se pueden resistir a mí –se dijo, acomodándose sus oscuros anteojos de sol. Echó un rápido vistazo a toda la playa antes de internarse en ella, buscando a alguna chica que le fuese de interés, pero la verdad era que todas estaban demasiado normales —. Que aburrido –susurró.

En ese momento, alguien le chocó desde la espalda, lo que le molestó profundamente. Se volteó con el ceño fruncido y notó que se trataba de una chica, una chica de largo y hermoso cabello rojizo como el fuego, y dos hermosos ojos violetas. Cuando la vio se quedó impresionado, puesto que ella era hermosa.

—Lo siento mucho –se disculpó ella al ver la expresión de ira de Naruto, la cual se disipó en pocos segundos después de verla. Ella también se atrevió a observar al rubio, quién no le pareció para nada feo.

—Ah, no ha sido nada –dijo Naruto, mostrándole esa infartante sonrisa que dejaba como locas a todas las chicas —. Soy Naruto, Namikaze Naruto –se presentó.

—Yui, me llamo Yui –dijo ella, sonriéndole.

Naruto ya había encontrado diversión para esta noche.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que ya estaba oscuro. Miró alrededor de la habitación, pero no logró ver ni rastros de Naruto, por lo que supuso él no estaba ahí todavía. Se sentó lentamente en la cama y notó que el televisor estaba apagado, no como ella lo había dejado, además, su cuerpo había sido cubierto por una manta.

—¿Acaso fue él? –se preguntó confusa, dado que no creía capaz a Naruto de tal gesto de amabilidad. Se puso de pie y miró hacia el ventanal que se encontraba a un costado de ella. La luna brillaba hermosamente en el cielo y las cosas parecían muy animadas en la ciudad, puesto que había luces y gente por todas partes. Sonrió levemente al pensar en que tal vez no fuese tan malo compartir estos días al lado de ese rubio cabeza hueca.

Volteó hacia el reloj de pared que adornaba la pequeña sala y notó que aún era temprano, eran casi las ocho de la noche, pero debido al horario se oscurecía temprano.

—¿Debería salir y dar un paseo? –se preguntó —. Ya he desperdiciado casi todo el día durmiendo aquí –soltó un enorme suspiro —. Ese idiota de Naruto, si vino aquí por lo menos podría haberme despertado.

Miró nuevamente la manta con la que –seguramente- él la había abrigado. Sintió una especie de calidez en su pecho al imaginar esa escena, que él entrara y la encontrara dormida, y en lugar de hacerle algo desagradable sólo se preocupara de cubrirla. Sonrió suavemente otra vez, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y sacó esa extraña idea de ella. Ese tarado jamás sería una persona amable.

—Saldré a recorrer un poco, aunque sea tarde aún hay muchas cosas que ver.

Sin más se dirigió a darse una ducha y a cambiar de ropa, para así tener un pequeño tour por las zonas más cercanas y el gran hotel donde se encontraba hospedada.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ya siendo las ocho y media, Hinata había bajado al primer piso del hotel, usando un vestido largo de sobrios colores, que dejaba apreciar su figura, pero sin llegar a ser muy descarado. Además llevaba un abrigo para protegerse del frío.

Supo que había un casino en el hotel, así que decidió ir a conocerlo. Cuando entró se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente como le habían dicho, era enorme y muy vistoso, con juegos por doquier y muchos tipos ricos tirando su dinero a manos llenas. Ella no era para nada aficionada a ese tipo de lugares, pero de vez en cuando necesitaba distraerse. Cuando era más pequeña, solía jugar póker con su primo Neji, y para sorpresa de él, ella siempre le ganaba, de hecho le decían que era capaz de ver a través de las cartas del enemigo, y siempre sabía cuál era la mano de su oponente.

Sin pensarlo mucho se sentó a una de las mesas de apuestas, en donde sólo había hombres que parecían ser esos típicos riquillos orgullosos y presumidos.

—¿Una mujer? –dijo uno de ellos, el cual no pudo evitar reparar en la belleza de aquella mujer de largo cabello azul oscuro y ojos blancos y enigmáticos.

—Me gustaría jugar un poco con los caballeros, si no es mucha molestia –dijo con una sonrisa inocente y dulce, la cual dejó deslumbrados a los cuatro hombres presentes.

—Eso no será problema –dijo uno de ellos, el más joven de la mesa, quién poseía un desordenado cabello anaranjado, que tenía cierto aire a Naruto, pero sus ojos eran de color marrón. Era muy apuesto, sin duda, pero como todos los hombres, no llamaba la atención de Hinata.

—Señorita, ¿está segura de que desea jugar? –le preguntó otro de los hombres, a lo que Hinata asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Por favor no sean muy rudos conmigo –les pidió de favor.

Todos ellos rieron ante la ingenuidad y atrevimiento de esa joven, la cual seguramente terminaría arruinada tras esta noche, pero tras unos cuantos juegos sus sonrisas se habían convertido en expresiones de asombro y rabia, puesto que la inocente muchacha les había ganado todos y cada uno de los juegos.

—Es suficiente, me retiro –dijo uno de ellos, dejando sus cartas sobre la mesa.

—También me retiro, no estoy dispuesto a seguir perdiendo –dijo el segundo, repitiendo el gesto del anterior. Ahora sólo había tres personas en la mesa y Hinata no se veía ni un poco preocupada por llegar a perder.

—Lo apuesto todo –dijo la ojiperla, dejando todas sus fichas al medio de la mesa. El joven de cabellos anaranjados sonrió y el otro sujeto se veía realmente preocupado por llegar a perder.

—Es inútil, me retiro –anunció, dejando sólo a dos competidores frente a frente.

—Es usted sorprendentemente buena –dijo aquel joven apuesto —. ¿O acaso sólo ha sido suerte lo que hemos visto hoy?

—No lo creo –dijo Hinata, mientras sacaba una carta del montón que estaban en el mazo. Sonrió después de ver lo que había obtenido, volviendo a mirar a su contrincante —. ¿Irá o se retirará?

—Yo nunca me retiro de una contienda –fueron las palabras de él, mientras sus manos empujaban todas las fichas. Bajó sus cartas mientras sonreía, demostrando una escalera de color, desde el seis hasta el diez de corazones —. Lo siento, pero creo que esta vez no ganará.

Hinata también sonrió.

—Se equivoca –y ella mostró sus cartas; una escalera real, que dejó a todos los espectadores y al rival completamente sorprendidos —. He ganado.

Más tarde, mientras Hinata se encontraba cobrando su premio, aquel hombre de cabellos anaranjados se le acercó, aplaudiendo.

—Realmente es increíble, ni siquiera yo he podido vencerla –dijo él —. Mi nombre es Yahiko, mucho gusto, realmente me complace conocer a una mujer con tanto carácter como usted.

Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse halagada por un momento, antes de recordar que se trataba de un hombre, un hombre que seguramente quería más de ella que simplemente el saludo.

—Soy Hinata –dijo ella, tratando de mostrarse amable —. Hyûga Hinata.

—Pues, señorita Hyûga, ¿me permitiría invitarle un trago? A pesar de que usted se ha llevado gran parte de mi dinero esta noche, me gustaría mucho hacerlo –dijo él, con esa mirada tan profunda que poseía, que por segundos podía hacer temblar el cuerpo de la joven. Sabía perfectamente lo que ese tipo esperaba de ella, pero estaba realmente muy aburrida y no veía al imbécil de Naruto por ninguna parte, ¿tendría algo de malo que se tomara sólo una copa con él?

—Está bien –dijo al fin, luego de algunos segundos de silencio.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Eran casi las diez de la noche y Hinata se encontraba junto a aquel apenas conocido en el bar del hotel, bebiendo una copa de vino mientras charlaban de sus intereses comunes. La chica no dejaba de ver la hora en su teléfono, preguntándose en dónde rayos se habría metido Naruto. Le había llamado un par de veces, pero él no le respondió el teléfono, lo que le hizo desistir de la idea.

—La veo muy pendiente de la hora –dijo Yahiko —. ¿Acaso la estoy aburriendo, Hyûga-san?

—N-no, no es eso –rápidamente aclaró la ojiperla —. Es sólo que… no, no es nada realmente –dijo al fin, bebiendo un sorbo de su copa —. ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

—Me contaba usted que ha venido a cerrar un negocio –dijo Yahiko —. Lo cierto es que yo también, pero también he decidido tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones en este lugar.

—¿De dónde es usted entonces, Yahiko-san?

—Soy de la ciudad de Tokyo –respondió él, a lo que Hinata le miró sorprendida, pues ciertamente nunca le había visto en las reuniones de empresarios o algún otro lugar del círculo.

—¿De verdad? Nunca le he visto antes.

—Eso es porque hace poco me he mudado ahí, antes era de otro lugar, pero he decidido instalarme en Tokyo para realizar mis negocios, siento que puede irme muy bien.

—Ya veo –dijo la Hyûga, volviendo a beber de su copa.

Lo cierto era que después de un rato de mantener una amena conversación con Yahiko, no había sentido que él tuviera ninguna intención con ella, lo que le pareció raro, pero a la vez muy provocador de su parte. Era el primer hombre que sólo se le acercaba para hablar y no para otra cosa, claro, contando a Sasori, pero ese caso era diferente. También estaba Naruto, pero Naruto también era un caso aparte, y no es como si ese rubio con cara de zorro no le hubiese besado o hecho alguna cosa "sucia" ya.

—Tal vez podamos vernos cuando regresemos a Tokyo, ¿no es así? –sonrió la chica —. Sería agradable encontrarlo de nuevo, Yahiko-san.

—Eso espero –le dijo Yahiko.

Después de un rato más de charlar, Hinata decidió regresar a su habitación. De verdad le estaba extrañando el no haber visto a Naruto durante todo el día. ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo? No, ¿por qué sucedería algo así? Después de todo era bien sabido que hierva mala nunca muere, ¿no es así? ¿Entonces por qué ella se sentía de pronto tan nostálgica? Era como si cuando Naruto no estaba, ella… _lo extrañaba_.

—No puede ser, ¿en qué estupideces estoy pensando? –se preguntó mientras subía por el ascensor. Cuando llegó a su piso pensó en entrar a su habitación, darse una ducha relajante y dormir profundamente. ¿A quién le importaba la ausencia del rubio estúpido?

Entró a su habitación y encendió la luz. Como se lo esperaba, todo estaba exactamente igual a cuando ella se marchó hace unas dos horas. Frunció el ceño al preguntarse nuevamente qué demonios estaba haciendo el imbécil de Naruto, pero no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y decidió irse a la ducha. Dado que en el bar había mucha gente fumando y además alcoholizados, ese olor había quedado impregnado en ella y su vestido, cosa que realmente no le agradaba, por lo que había decidido darse otra ducha antes de dormir.

Cuando entró al baño se desnudó rápidamente, dispuesta a meterse a la ducha, pero entonces vio su cuerpo frente al espejo y se quedó observándose detenidamente. Tal y como le decían siempre los hombres, tenía un cuerpo sencillamente perfecto, todo en ella estaba bien proporcionado y puesto en el lugar correcto, seguramente sería un cuerpo del que los hombres disfrutarían enormemente.

Ya que nunca había estado antes con un hombre debido a su rechazo por ellos, de vez en cuando no podía evitar preguntarse qué se sentiría aquello. ¿Qué tan grandioso era hacer el amor con un hombre para que todas sus amigas alardearan tanto por ello? Podía recordar perfectamente cuando Matsuri le habló de su primera vez con Gaara, tenía un brillo tan especial en sus ojos que le hizo preguntarse si de verdad eso había sido algo tan especial para ella. Lo mismo había pasado con Sakura unos años atrás, cuando le habló de su primera vez con el chico con el que en ese entonces salía.

Hinata sentía que siempre sería una ignorante en aquella área, puesto que si no era Sasori el hombre que le hiciera caso, entonces no quería a nadie más, mucho menos al troglodita ese que tenía de prometido.

Seguramente Naruto debía ser un experto en la materia, como todo un playboy era lo menos que se esperaba de él. Para Hinata, era imposible concebir la idea de regalarle su primera vez a un sujeto como ese, por el cual además no sentía nada más que repulsión y odio. Lo detestaba con el alma por esa forma arrogante de ser, no podía pensar si quiera en que algún día esos sentimientos fuesen a cambiar.

Suspiró nuevamente y se metió a la ducha, de verdad necesitaba limpiar todas esas ideas de su mente.

Cuando ya estuvo lista, enrolló su cuerpo en una toalla de color blanco y salió hacia la habitación para ponerse su ropa de dormir. En el momento en que ella se disponía a quitársela, Naruto entró al cuarto.

—¿N-Naruto? –dijo avergonzada, ya que ella estaba prácticamente desnuda ante el rubio de ojos azules, quién sólo le miraba fijamente —. ¿Qué haces mirándome así, pervertido? –le reclamó, frunciendo el ceño, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que él no lucía como todos los días, estaba un poco raro —. ¿Estás ebrio? –preguntó.

Naruto ciertamente se sentía mareado, había bebido un montón con esa chica Yui y también se la había tirado un par de veces antes de regresar a su habitación, pero ahora que veía a Hinata en ese estado, realmente sentía algo extraño dentro de sí, un impulso que le decía que la arrojara sobre esa cama.

—Oye, te estoy hablando, idiota, salte de la habitación para poder vestirme –le dijo la molesta ojiperla, pero al parecer, sus insultos no tenían el mismo efecto en Naruto cuando él no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos.

—¿No dejarás de llamarme idiota? –cuestionó enfadado, haciendo todo lo contrario de lo que ella le había exigido, en verdad deseaba seguir sus instintos esta vez, así que se acercó a ella y la agarró de las muñecas con brusquedad —. ¿Sabes, Hinata? Realmente me estoy cansando de ti.

—¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame –le decía la chica adolorida, puesto que él realmente tenía mucha fuerza y sus muñecas eran muy delicadas, seguramente eso le quedaría marcado después —. Imbécil, me duele.

—¿No te dije que te detuvieras, maldita sea? –Naruto se enfureció aún más y con toda su rabia arrojó a Hinata sobre la cama, para luego aprisionarla con su cuerpo. Podía sentir lo frágil que ella se veía ahí, debajo de él, con esa expresión de miedo en su rostro, pero aun así lucía valiente. Ninguna mujer jamás le había humillado tanto como ella, sin embargo, tampoco ninguna mujer le había hecho sentir de esa manera, tan desesperado, tan molesto… pero tan _encantado_ —. ¿Por qué me haces esto, Hinata?

La chica se sentía indefensa en ese momento, como si realmente no pudiera hacer nada. Podía sentir el aliento de Naruto, olía a alcohol y eso no le gustaba, le molestaba demasiado, pero entendía que ahora, si él se comportaba de esa forma con ella, era precisamente por esa sustancia del infierno.

—Suéltame –le dijo ella, puesto que él nuevamente estaba sujetando sus muñecas —. Naruto, me duele.

Naruto sonrió.

—¿Es que acaso eres capaz de decir mi nombre sin utilizar insultos? –le preguntó el rubio, casi susurrándole al oído.

—¿De qué hablas? –ella de pronto se sentía todavía más inquieta, quería que Naruto se alejara, que la dejara en paz, le estaba dando mucho miedo lo que él fuese capaz de hacerle estando así de ebrio —. Déjame de una buena vez, maldito bastardo infeliz.

—Lo sabía, tu boca es muy sucia –le dijo Naruto, volviendo a reír con gracia —. ¿Tanto me odias, Hinata? Porque yo no entiendo siquiera como puedo verte, no sé por qué quiero verte, a pesar de que me humillas.

—¿Quieres… quieres verme? –cuestionó la Hyûga confundida.

—¿Por qué? –Naruto le miró interrogante —. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—¿Hacerte qué? –ella le miró a los ojos en ese instante, y sintió que esos azules ojos se volvían en verdad oscuros, casi como si fuesen negros. Nunca había visto a Naruto observarla de esa manera tan penetrante, tan… ¿Apasionada?

—¿Por qué me haces sentirme tan ridículo todo el tiempo? Me haces perder la cabeza, y eso me molesta, me molesta demasiado –una de sus manos soltó la muñeca de la chica, dirigiéndose a su rostro, tocando con suavidad sus labios —. ¿Por qué me haces actuar de maneras que no quiero? –ahora sus ojos se posaron fijamente sobre aquellos labios, los cuales temblaban dulcemente debido a su contacto —. ¿Por qué me vuelves tan loco?

Y después de esa pregunta, Naruto dejó que simplemente sus labios se posaran sobre los de Hinata. Estaba tan ebrio que simplemente no podía ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos, su verdadero sentir. La confusión que Hinata provocaba en él iba más allá del simple gusto por una mujer, para Naruto nadie era como Hinata en su vida.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos al sentir los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos, robándole un segundo beso. Trató de apartarlo con la mano que tenía libre, pero él rápidamente la sostuvo y le impidió cualquier movimiento. Ella comenzó a patalear y a forcejear para poder liberarse, pero su pequeña fuerza era inútil contra la del rubio; era en esos momentos en los que odiaba ser una débil mujer. Sintió como el rubio presionaba con más fuerza contra sus labios, incluso pensó que morderlo sería una buena opción para arrancárselo de encima, pero entonces el ritmo del beso cambió. Naruto suavizó su toque, convirtiendo aquel beso en uno mucho más dócil y tierno, pero no por eso menos intenso. Hinata ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios comenzaron a seguir a los de él, acoplándose al movimiento, dejándose llevar.

Sintió como la lengua del rubio le pedía permiso para entrar en su boca, y como ella ya estaba irremediablemente atrapada en ese beso, simplemente se lo concedió. Dejó de forcejear para tratar de liberarse y comenzó a corresponder más intensamente a aquel beso, por lo que Naruto soltó sus muñecas y llevó ambas manos a su rostro. Ella llevó sus manos al cuello del rubio, sin detener el beso, sino que volviéndolo más apasionado. No podía creer que se sintiera tan bien.

—Hinata… –Naruto se separó levemente de ella, mirándola a los ojos —. Hinata… me gustas –le confesó, para volver a besarla en ese mismo instante.

Por un momento ella lo olvidó todo y sólo correspondió a sus besos.

¿Acaso había algo más que hacer?

Continuara…

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Ay, ay, ay, ¿pero qué ha hecho nuestro rubio mujeriego? ¿Acaso será verdad lo que le dijo a Hinata? ¿Ella le creerá? ¿Pasará algo interesante en el otro capítulo? ¿Qué piensan ustedes que vaya a suceder?**

**Jajaja, bueno, me despido y los dejo con la intriga, porque soy malotah xD**

**¡Bye! ^^**

**PD: Casi lo olvido, todos mis fics están registrados con Creative Commons, así que cero plagio eh?**


	14. Sé mía

**¡Hola!**

**He estado verdaderamente ausente porque la inspiración nada más no venía a mí. Espero no me maten por eso. No sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar de nuevo pero trataré de que sea pronto. Por fin logré terminar el cap, y sé que querrán asesinarme cuando lleguen al final jaja, soy una malvada, pero eso ustedes ya lo saben, ¿no? 3**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece y bla bla.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Capítulo 14: Sé mía**

El beso aún continuaba, robándole todo el aire de sus pulmones. Podía sentir como el rubio acariciaba con delicadeza su cabello, mientras su propio cuerpo no le respondía, no podía moverse. Naruto abandonó sus labios de un momento a otro para dirigirse a su cuello, tan suave y blanco como la nieve. Hinata se sorprendió un poco, más cuando sintió como una de las manos de Naruto prácticamente bailaba recorriendo su pierna, subiendo muy lentamente. Ella sintió su rostro arder de la vergüenza, más porque nunca antes un hombre la había tocado de esa manera.

—N-Naruto pa… –fue interrumpida por el chico, quién nuevamente la había besado, para impedirle que dijera una sola palabra; al parecer, él quería ser el único que hablara. Hinata trató de moverse una vez más, de sacárselo de encima, pero él tenía demasiada fuerza comparado con ella, realmente no había mucho que pudiese hacer al respecto.

Ella estaba a punto de hacer alguna locura, patearlo tal vez, a ver si de una vez la soltaba, pero antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier otro movimiento, notó como el agarre de Naruto se aflojaba, y a los pocos segundos éste caía inconsciente a su lado. Como pudo se lo quitó de encima, quedando sentada sobre la cama y dejándolo tirado boca abajo sobre la misma.

—Este idiota… –murmuró al oírlo roncar. Estaba sorprendida, nunca creyó que algo así podría pasar. Naruto no sólo la había besado borracho, de una manera que jamás en su vida había experimentado, sino que por un instante ella le correspondió. ¿Qué demonios era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos? ¿Acaso se había vuelto completamente loca?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sentía la garganta tremendamente seca y le dolía la cabeza como si le hubiese pasado una locomotora por encima. ¿Qué demonios se había tomado anoche que se sentía tan jodidamente mal?

—Ah, ¿qué pasó? –se preguntó, levantándose lentamente de la cama para agarrarse la cabeza. Sentía enormes deseos de vomitar, pero de alguna forma se contuvo. Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada, pensó que era un poco extraño. Primero que todo, ¿cómo había llegado hasta la habitación y a la cama? ¿Y dónde estaba Hinata?

Se puso de pie y miró hacia un costado, notando que había una taza de té verde recién servido, junto a una nota escrita con una letra hermosa, era la letra de Hinata.

"_Estaré abajo en el recibidor del hotel, tómate esto para el dolor de cabeza y luego date una rápida ducha, en unas horas debemos encontrar al cliente"_

—¿Ella… dejó esto para mí…? –se preguntó confundido. ¿No se suponía que Hinata lo odiaba? ¿Por qué razón haría algo amable por él? Como sea, en verdad le dolía la cabeza y necesitaba hacer algo para que no se le notara la borrachera que se había pegado anoche frente al cliente. Es que sólo a él se le ocurría tomar como un sediento justo una noche antes de un importante negocio.

Después de tomarse el té que le había dejado Hinata, Naruto se fue a la ducha y se refrescó un poco, tratando de quitarse el olor a alcohol del cuerpo y que no se le notara el mal estado en los ojos. Cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente presentable, bajó a encontrarse con Hinata. No sabía muy bien en dónde estaba ella, así que tomó su celular para llamarla y así toparla en el lugar exacto, pero justo cuando iba a marcar su número, la notó sentada en uno de los sofás del recibidor del hotel. Ese día ella estaba usando un vestido blanco de tirantes, ceñido al cuerpo pero no lo suficiente. Naruto se quedó un poco embobado al verla, ya que por primera vez ella no lucía aterradora o enojada como siempre. Estaba tan tranquila, mirando hacia el mar, se veía _preciosa_.

—_¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? _–se preguntó en ese momento, desviando la mirada al sentir un pequeño toque en su pecho, como si algo le apretara. Frunció el ceño al pensar que se veía un poco idiota escondiendo su mirada de Hinata, ¿acaso era un estúpido adolescente enamorado? Eso no iba con él, a él… ni siquiera le gustaba esa mujercita.

Frunció nuevamente el ceño y decidió acercarse a ella, pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver que un hombre se le acercaba a su prometida, y ella se ponía de pie con una sonrisa para saludarlo.

Hinata estaba sentada mirando hacia el mar. Había estado inquieta toda la mañana, desde que se despertó hasta ahora no había logrado calmarse, todo porque no dejaba de pensar en el idiota de Naruto y en lo que él había dicho anoche.

—_Me gustas… _

Esas palabras no dejaban de rondar en su mente, al igual que el recuerdo de los besos que él le dio, aunque hayan sido a la fuerza en un principio. Por un momento se había dejado llevar y estuvo a punto de llegar demasiado lejos, no podía perdonarse por eso. Pero lo que más le molestaba de todo era que aquellos besos, en cierta forma, le habían gustado.

—_Hinata, basta _–se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza —. _¿Por qué sigues pensando en esas cosas? Ese sujeto estaba borracho, no sabía lo que hacía ni decía, y encima de todo es un aprovechado, un violador, ¡eso es lo que es! _–se convenció a sí misma, empuñando una de sus manos —. Y a mí… él no me gusta… –eso lo dijo en voz alta, como si tratara de creer que sus palabras eran ciertas pero no lo lograra, justo en ese momento una voz la hizo dar un pequeño salto.

—Señorita Hyûga, buenos días –Hinata alzó la mirada y se encontró con el hombre de la otra noche, Yahiko, quién había sido tan amable con ella y le dejó una buena impresión, a pesar de que ella le había hecho perder un montón de dinero. No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa y se puso de pie para saludarle.

—Yahiko-san –dijo entonces, haciéndole una respetuosa reverencia como saludo —. ¿Qué hace por aquí a esta hora?

—Bueno, quedé de encontrarme con unas personas para un negocio –respondió el hombre de cabellera anaranjada —. Se supone que era aquí, según la hora –dijo entonces, mirando su reloj de mano.

—Por casualidad… ¿Es usted el representante de las empresas Akatsuki? –cuestionó Hinata, recibiendo la mirada del hombre, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es –dijo él, con una sonrisa —. No me diga, ¿viene de parte de las empresas Namikaze? –dijo algo confundido, pero con un extraño brillo en los ojos, como si hubiese recibido una maravillosa noticia. Lo cierto era que desde anoche no había logrado dejar de pensar en Hinata, ella era una mujer hermosa, mucho más que cualquier otra que haya conocido antes, y le gustaba.

—Sí, es correcto –le contestó la chica.

—Qué gran y agradable coincidencia –dijo entonces Yahiko. Hinata sólo asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa.

En ese momento Naruto se acercó para estorbar el agradable momento.

—Perdón, ¿interrumpo? –preguntó al acercarse, mirando con el ceño levemente fruncido al joven que acompañaba a "su prometida" —. Soy Namikaze Naruto –se presentó, extendiendo una de sus manos —. ¿Usted es?

—Mi nombre es Yahiko, representante de las empresas Akatsuki, ¿debe usted ser el hijo de la familia Namikaze, entonces? –dijo Yahiko, notando en la mirada de Naruto que el mismo no se veía muy feliz. Posiblemente… ¿estaría enamorado de Hinata? —. Es un gusto conocerlo –completó el hombre, estrechando la mano del rubio.

—El gusto es mío –dijo Naruto —. Sí, soy el hijo mayor de la familia Namikaze –miró levemente a Hinata, como si le estuviese recriminando algo —. Ella es Hinata Hyûga, mi prometida, pero creo que ya se conocían de antes.

Al oír las palabras "mi prometida", los ojos de Yahiko se ensancharon levemente, pero lo disimuló de una forma magistral. Estrechó un poco más fuerte la mano de Naruto, haciendo un poco tenso el momento, y luego le soltó.

—Nos conocimos la noche anterior, en el casino del hotel, ¿no es así, Hyûga-san?

—Así es –Hinata sólo asintió con la cabeza, sin saber por qué de pronto un escalofrío la rodeó, cuando vio a aquellos dos hombres juntos. Sentía que de alguna manera ellos no se habían caído bien, que las cosas no serían tan fáciles entre ellos, pero decidió ignorar aquella sensación.

Los tres se dirigieron a una mesa en el restaurante del hotel, para charlar sobre los negocios que harían juntos. Naruto se estaba portando bien, cuando estaba serio y hablaba sobre cosas importantes, no era tan impertinente y estúpido como lo era usualmente. Hinata no podía dejar de mirarlo, realmente lucía apuesto cuando estaba serio.

Cuando la comida terminó, ambos se despidieron de Yahiko y quedaron de verse una vez más para cerrar tratos. Apenas perdieron de vista al hombre, Hinata inmediatamente le dio la espalda a Naruto y dirigió sus pasos hacia la habitación, pero apenas y había logrado avanzar unos centímetros cuando Naruto la agarró por la muñeca y la volteó hacia él, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

La chica se sorprendió tanto que sintió como su corazón bombeaba a toda potencia. ¿Qué demonios sucedía con ella? Miró los ojos azules de Naruto por unos segundos, preguntándose por qué él la había detenido, pero después de ese breve instante, desvió su vista hacia sus labios. Inmediatamente el recuerdo de sus besos anoche la asaltó como un ladrón, provocando que sintiera un pequeño cosquilleo en sus labios, y tuvo que llevarse su mano libre a ese lugar.

—Hinata… –Naruto la miró fijamente, como si quisiera atravesarla con esa mirada tan azul, tan intensa —. Hinata… ¿te duele algo? ¿Por qué te tocas ahí? –cuestionó confundido, a lo que ella inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te importa, estúpido? –le dijo enojada —. ¿Para qué me agarraste? Suéltame, que me duele –se comenzó a quejar, forcejeando para que Naruto la liberara. Él no lo pensó demasiado y la dejó libre, no tenía intenciones de pelear con ella en este momento, sólo quería saber un par de cosas.

—Está bien, no te haré nada –le dijo —. Sólo quería preguntarte algo.

—Pues hazlo –le dijo la chica, quién de inmediato se sintió un poco nerviosa. ¿Y si Naruto le preguntaba por qué anoche ella correspondió a sus besos? ¿Y si le decía que era una estúpida por haber caído en su trampa? ¿Qué haría si él la dejaba en ridículo?

—Anoche… –comenzó Naruto, notando como el cuerpo de Hinata se tensaba, ¿así que sí había hecho algo después de todo? —. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche? –terminó de preguntar, observando como la ojiperla le miraba con una extraña expresión que él no sabía muy bien como descifrar, no sabía si era rabia, odio, o tristeza… ¿O era decepción? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que podía estar escondiendo su hermosa mirada? —. _¿Pero qué…? ¿Por qué he pensado que tiene una hermosa mirada…? claramente es horrible, así como su actitud… cuánto la odio…_

—Anoche… –Hinata comenzó a hablar, mirando hacia el suelo. Estaba tentada a decirle todo, a decirle que él la había arrojado sobre la cama y que la besó a la fuerza, pero que ella le correspondió como una estúpida. También había pensado en decirle que él trató de abusar de ella, pero de lo borracho que estaba no lo había logrado, y entonces armaría una escena y haría que lo llevaran a la cárcel por intento de violación, pero vamos, eso tampoco había sucedido. Finalmente suspiró y decidió decirle algo para calmar todo esto —. Anoche no pasó nada –mintió —. Sólo llegaste medio ebrio a la habitación y caíste dormido sobre la cama. Yo usé el sillón, ya que no podía moverte, eso es todo.

—¿De verdad? –el rubio pareció aliviado al haber oído que nada pasó, incluso soltó un hondo suspiro —. Siento preguntar, lo que pasa es que cuando estoy ebrio generalmente hago cosas que de estar sobrio jamás haría, incluso me pongo a soltar un montón de tonterías, digo tantas estupideces que te matarías de la risa, no sabes… –Naruto dejó de hablar al ver que Hinata se daba la vuelta y nuevamente se marchaba, dejándolo parlotear por su cuenta. Frunció el ceño —. Hey, ¿por qué te vas mientras estoy hablando? –le decía mientras la seguía.

La ojiperla no le hacía caso, ella se sentía un poco herida. Anoche Naruto le había dicho que ella _le gustaba_, pero hoy se enteraba que esas palabras sólo habían sido producto de su borrachera, que él hablaba incoherencias y hacía cosas que nunca haría, como _besarla_, como tratar de _hacerle el amor_. Cerró los ojos al sentirse tan humillada, y no se atrevió a hacer caso a los llamados del rubio.

Ahora le odiaba más que nunca por haber sido tan estúpido. ¿Acaso ella era un juguete que él podía usar de esa manera? ¿Pero quién se creía que era?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La cena con el representante de Akatsuki sería mañana por la noche, por lo que ahora Naruto y Hinata tenían el resto del día libre, para hacer lo que les plazca. La chica aún seguía molesta luego de saber que lo sucedido la noche anterior había sido falso. No entendía por qué le molestaba tanto, a ella realmente _no_ le gustaba Naruto, le daba igual lo que él pensara o hiciera, pero aun así se sentía herida.

—¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó el rubio cuando la vio tomar un pequeño bolso y dirigirse a la puerta. Hinata se había cambiado de ropa, esta vez llevaba algo mucho más cómodo y fresco; una blusa con mangas de tirantes de color blanco y un short de mezclilla azul. Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente cuando la vio, ya que, usara lo que usara, Hinata siempre lucía muy bien.

—Iré a la playa a tomar el sol –respondió ella de mala gana. Frunció el ceño con sólo mirar a Naruto y se dispuso a salir, cuando de pronto él la tomó por la muñeca.

—Oye… esto… –el rubio la miró con expresión de duda —. ¿Hice o dije algo para que me odies más de lo normal? –cuestionó, a lo que la expresión de molestia de Hinata desapareció enseguida. No podía permitir que él se diera cuenta de que estaba afectada por lo ocurrido la pasada noche, no podía dejar que eso pasara.

—Claro que no, sólo te odio igual que siempre –dijo ella, restándole importancia al asunto. Miró con detenimiento su muñeca, la cual aún era apresada por la mano grande y masculina de Naruto. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar cómo anoche esas manos la acariciaban —. B-bueno, ya suéltame, me quiero ir –le dijo, bajando la mirada como una niña asustada de verle a los ojos.

Naruto notó aquella expresión y se sintió un poco extraño, una fugaz imagen de Hinata vino a su mente, y en aquella imagen… ella estaba sobre una cama y debajo de su cuerpo.

—_¿Pero qué?_ –pensó, soltando enseguida a la chica —. Claro, pero… te alcanzaré más tarde, no te vayas a un lugar muy lleno.

—Seguro –fue lo que dijo ella antes de salir, cerrando la puerta detrás de su espalda.

Naruto se dejó caer lentamente sobre el sillón que estaba en un rincón de la habitación, tomándose la cabeza con cierta desesperación.

—¿Qué fue eso? –se preguntó, confuso.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata bajó hasta la playa y puso una toalla sobre la arena para sentarse. Llevaba unos lentes de sol que cubrían sus bellos ojos plateados y un sombrero para el calor. Su piel era muy sensible, por lo que decidió aplicarse un poco de bloqueador solar. Lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de ver a Naruto, al menos por un par de horas.

No podía entender qué era esa sensación que se apoderaba de su pecho cada vez que miraba a ese idiota. Recordaba con claridad sus besos, la manera en que él le acariciaba, y le hacía temblar como una hoja. Nunca había experimentado ese tipo de sensaciones antes y tal vez sólo era eso lo que le hacía repetir esa escena una y otra vez en su cabeza, tal vez sólo era eso.

—Ah, será mejor que lo deje así, en serio, ¿qué pasa conmigo? –soltó un suspiro. Sacó el bloqueador solar de su bolso y comenzó a aplicarlo lentamente sobre sus brazos, para luego seguir con las piernas. Cuando lo aplicaba en la parte del pecho, un tipo llegó y se sentó a su lado. Hinata le ignoró, pero él le habló de todas formas.

—Hola, preciosa –le dijo el tipo. La chica no le respondió, lo cual le molestó —. ¿Cómo te llamas, linda?

Hinata seguía sin hacerle caso, en verdad no le interesaba ligar con un estúpido sin cerebro como ese.

—Oye, te estoy hablando –insistió el sujeto, endureciendo un poco el tono de su voz. La chica le miró con el ceño fruncido, haciendo obvia su molestia ante su acercamiento. El hombre no retrocedió al verla molestarse, sino que sonrió y se acercó más —. ¿Acaso eres tímida, linda?

—Aléjate de mí –finalmente Hinata dijo algo, dándole un leve empujón en el pecho al sujeto para apartarlo. Éste se molestó bastante con el atrevimiento de ella, agarrándola por la muñeca de forma brusca —. ¿Qué haces? –cuestionó la ojiperla, frunciendo aún más su ceño. Ese sujeto no la miraba de buena forma y tenía demasiada fuerza, no era como si ella se pudiera zafar muy fácilmente.

—Escucha, muñeca, no me gusta que se hagan las difíciles conmigo –dijo él, apretando más la muñeca de Hinata. Ella estaba por decirle algo feo, lo cual era típico en ella a la hora de tratar a un hombre, pero entonces notó como alguien agarraba al tipo por el hombro y lo jalaba hacia atrás, haciendo que la soltara y que el mismo cayera a la arena —. ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! –gritó él, enfurecido.

—Disculpa, ¿qué le estás haciendo a mi novia? –se oyó su voz. Hinata le miró sorprendida, era Naruto. El rubio no se veía de muy buen humor, porque miraba al hombre que la había intentado atacar de muy mala forma. El sujeto seguía tirado en la arena, mirándoles con el ceño fruncido, lo cual Naruto ignoró —. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas sin mí? Eres demasiado hermosa, y no faltan los acosadores que se quieren propasar contigo –dijo mirando a la chica, la cual ni siquiera podía hablar, había sido tomada por sorpresa por esas palabras.

—Y-yo… –Hinata intentó hablar, pero de un momento a otro la mano de Naruto se posó sobre su rostro, de forma suave y dulce, dejándola impactada por un instante.

—Vámonos –le dijo el rubio, recogiendo sus cosas de la arena y llevándola tomada de la mano. La chica estaba tan impactada que no podía ni hablar, sólo le siguió en silencio hasta que se dio cuenta cómo se detenían cerca de la entrada de la playa. En ese instante ella por fin pareció recuperar la consciencia y se soltó de la mano de él con cierta brusquedad.

—¿Quién te crees? –le reclamó molesta, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole como si él hubiese cometido el peor pecado de su vida. Sinceramente, él no era su novio real, no tenía por qué "salvarla" en esas situaciones.

—¿Esperabas que dejara que ese idiota te haga lo que quiera? –Naruto le miró molesto también, pues ella en lugar de darle las gracias por lo que había hecho, sólo le reclamaba. Sonrió, pero realmente estaba furioso —. Tal vez sólo debí dejar que ese tipo te violara o algo.

—¡Imbécil! –le gritó la ojiperla, pero después de unos segundos tomó un poco de aire y se calmó. Él no había hecho nada malo después de todo, ¿entonces por qué estaba tan enojada? ¿Tal vez porque en ese momento de verdad se sintió como su novia? Eso no podía estar permitido para ella… ¿ser la verdadera novia de Naruto? Claro que no, de cualquiera menos de él… ese idiota que sólo pensaba que las mujeres eran para acostarse con ellas y nada más. No podía…

—Ni siquiera me agradeces, te salvé, ¿sabes? –dijo Naruto con sarcasmo —. Mejor no hubiese hecho nada –se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el mar, el cual lucía hermoso y refrescante. Una idea pasó por su cabeza y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios; algo se le había ocurrido —. Ya vas a ver por desagradecida –le dijo en tono de amenaza, haciendo que Hinata le mirara confundida.

—¿Eh? –fue todo lo que pudo exclamar ella antes de ser alzada como un saco de papas sobre los hombros del chico —. ¡O-oye! –le gritaba, golpeando su espalda con sus pequeños puños, que no parecían hacerle ningún daño. Por delante trataba de darle pataditas, pero el rubio tenía demasiada fuerza y la controlaba a la perfección —. ¡Suéltame, animal, troglodita, violador! –gritaba una y otra vez la Hyûga, haciendo que toda la gente les volteara a ver, pero entonces Naruto sólo les sonreía y les decía "_Ella es mi novia_", y nadie hacía nada entonces, pensando que sólo se trataba de una pelea de pareja.

Y es que en realidad eso era.

—Por favor, quédate quieta –le dijo Naruto en un momento, justo antes de arrojarla dentro del frío y enorme mar, por lo cual la joven exclamó fuertemente.

—¡Imbécil! –le gritó ella, saliendo del agua completamente empapada. No le gustaba meterse al mar cuando iba a la playa, era lo que más odiaba. Sólo gustaba de sentarse un ratito en la arena y tomar algo de sol, sin llegar a quemar su blanca piel, pero odiaba tocar el agua sucia del mar —. ¡Ah, Naruto Namikaze, vas a morir! –le amenazó.

—¿Qué harás? –dijo el chico riendo, no pensaba que ella pudiese hacer algo que realmente le molestara, Hinata podía ser muy histérica y odiosa, pero en este momento tenía las de perder. Le miraba toda mojada de pies a cabeza, con el cabello revuelto y la ropa pegándose a su cuerpo. Vaya que era hermosa… ninguna de las chicas de la playa se le podía comparar en ese momento, Hinata realmente era una mujer preciosa —. Dime, ¿qué harás para vengarte de mí?

Lo cierto era que Hinata no tenía ningún plan, no sabía qué podía hacer para molestarle, no había nada en el mundo, a parte de ella, de lo que estuviera segura que Naruto odiaba. Entonces se le ocurrió la idea más estúpida y repugnante del mundo, pero era lo único que tenía en su mente, lo único.

—Estoy esperando –dijo Naruto, cruzándose de brazos mientras la miraba poner una sospechosa expresión de culpa y arrepentimiento, a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior –. Si no harás nada me iré –se dio la media vuelta, planeando marcharse y dejarla sola, pero entonces ella le agarró de sorpresa por el brazo, le volteó y no tuvo tiempo de hacer o decir nada cuando sintió como sus pequeños y dulces labios se pegaban contra los suyos.

El rubio estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera se movió, se quedó paralizado como una estatua y con los ojos muy abiertos, hasta el punto de que éstos ardían. De pronto varias imágenes comenzaron a pasarse por su cabeza y casi mágicamente recordó lo que anoche le había hecho a Hinata y también lo que le dijo. Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, era la primera vez que le pasaba eso con una chica, y sólo la estaba besando. De pronto sus mejillas enrojecieron y fue ahí cuando la chica se separó de él, sacándole la lengua y riéndose.

—Eso fue horrible –dijo ella en tono de broma –. Pero ya que me odias debió ser humillante para ti –Hinata volvió a sacarle la lengua y comenzó a caminar, pasándole de largo y alejándose de él. Naruto seguía clavado en su lugar, estático, reviviendo las imágenes de la pasada noche.

¡Le había dicho a Hinata que ella le gustaba!

Debió estar demasiado ebrio como para decir tal mentira… porque era claramente una mentira. A él no podía gustarle Hinata, eso era una tontería del tamaño de un buque. Pero lo que recordaba de anoche le decía lo contrario, porque cuando la besó y la acarició, realmente le había agradado esa sensación… ¿Podía ser que Hinata le gustase un poco después de todo? Seguramente sólo era atracción física, ¿no? Pues ella como mujer, no era nada despreciable físicamente.

Sí, sólo era eso.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata había regresado a la habitación de hotel regañándose a sí misma. Parecía una loca que hablaba sola, pero ella ignoraba a toda la gente que le miraba raro por actuar así.

—Estás realmente loca, Hinata. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? –se decía a sí misma en tono de queja, al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de la habitación y entraba a la misma. Se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza antes de dejarse caer sentada sobre un sofá que había en la sala del cuarto, ya que éste de por sí era de lujo y tenía de todo. Tuvo la intención de encender la tele, pero en ese momento Naruto entró al cuarto y se la quedó viendo fijamente. No le dijo nada, lo que la incomodó un poco, puesto que él la miraba de forma extraña —. ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó confusa, pero el rubio seguía sin responder.

Hinata quiso no prestarle atención; sin embargo, la mirada que él tenía era demasiado "anormal" por decirlo de alguna manera. Parecía que le miraba con una especie de… ¿deseo?

—¿N-Naruto…? –preguntó algo asustada… ¿por qué de pronto él se le acercaba tanto? Él había dado unos cuantos pasos hacia ella y luego posó ambas manos sobre el respaldas del sillón, acorralándole y volviendo el lugar un poco estrecho, a pesar de lo amplio que era aquel mueble. Ella sonrió un poco nerviosa, creyendo que él trataba de hacerle alguna broma o una venganza por lo ocurrido en la playa —. Aléjate, si es una broma no es graciosa, idiota.

—Dejarás de llamarme idiota –le dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera pues inmediatamente las escenas de la noche anterior se vinieron a su cabeza —. Hinata, no creas que eres la única que puede besarme y dejarme ahí como un idiota –en ese momento él se acercó al oído de la chica, susurrando suavemente lo siguiente —: Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

El rostro de la Hyûga enrojeció, su cuerpo tembló por completo, su corazón pareció bombear mil veces por segundo. ¿Pero qué rayos estaba pasando aquí?

—¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó confusa, temblorosa y nerviosa. Nunca creyó que el imbécil y troglodita de Naruto podría algún día ponerla así, pero era cierto y esto comenzaba a asustarle.

Naruto sonrió levemente, dejando que ella pudiera sentir su aliento muy de cerca.

—¿Acaso no hablamos el mismo idiota? –murmuró en su oído —. Si tú haces un movimiento, yo también. Esto es como un tablero de ajedrez, y el que se duerme pierde, Hinata.

Los nervios invadieron más a la chica, quiso apartarlo de un golpe pero apenas y lograba pensar con claridad.

—Si no te alejas de mí ahora voy a…

—¿A qué? –Naruto le interrumpió, posando un dedo sobre sus rosados y dulces labios, los cuales se le hicieron muy apetitosos en ese momento. Recordó que le había jurado a Sasuke que conquistaría a Hinata y le haría pagar todas sus humillaciones, y por cómo estaba reaccionando ahora mismo ella ante sus "coqueteos", era obvio que él no le era indiferente. Aunque lentamente, Hinata estaba cayendo, ella iba a caer; sería suya.

Los ojos perlados de la joven se cruzaron de frente con los azules de él en ese momento, sintiendo como el color de ambos se mezclaba en uno solo. Una sensación de haberlo visto todo en la vida les invadió a ambos, y sin que ninguno lo notara, de pronto los labios de él se habían posado sobre los de ella y los ojos de ambos estaban cerrados. Hinata dejó que su espalda se apoyara contra el sillón, al mismo tiempo que Naruto se recargaba más sobre ella, dejando que su pecho topara contra los dos montes femeninos y apretándolos contra sí mismo. Una de sus manos viajó a la cintura de ella, y luego bajó lentamente hacia su cadera.

Sintió como la chica separaba levemente sus labios y entonces le asaltó con su lengua con habilidad, pero procurando hacerlo lento y suave para no asustarla y hacer que se alejara. Notó como el cuerpo femenino temblaba débilmente y llevó su otra mano libre al rostro de ella, acariciándole despacio. Aprovechó ese momento para intensificar el beso al máximo, sintiendo como ella le correspondía de la misma forma.

Hinata estaba sorprendida de estar correspondiendo a ese beso, a las caricias de él, pero no podía evitarlo, era algo que _le gustaba_. Quiso apartarlo, pero no era capaz, no podía ni moverse. Nunca esperó que sería capaz de corresponder los besos de Naruto, lo peor era que no sólo le estaban gustando mucho, sino que sentía que su corazón latía muy rápido cuando lo besaba.

¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella?

—Hinata… –de pronto él se separó, susurrando su nombre contra los labios de la chica, tan dulce y sereno que le hizo estremecer —. Hinata, por favor… –volvió a llamarle —. Sé mía…

Los ojos de la Hyûga se abrieron con sorpresa y no supo que responder, o más bien, no tuvo tiempo de ello, porque Naruto volvió a besarle.

¿Y si tal vez sólo se dejaba llevar por esta vez?

Continuara…

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Como siempre les corto en lo mejor, ¿no soy jodidamente desgraciada? Ya lo sé, no me odien. En el siguiente cap volverán las otras dos parejas, sólo quería dedicar un tiempo a solas a la pareja principal. Alguien por ahí me dijo "Yo esperaba más SasuSaku", bueno, le aviso que el fic es NaruHina, no SasuSaku. **

**Nos leemos pronto mis queridos lectores, perdón por abandonarles pero la inspiración me abandonó a mí, espero y haya regresado.**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
